Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido
by TheShadowOkami
Summary: Esta es la historia de un guerrero desconocido, nacido de la raza guerrera traicionada por el tirano galáctico, que junto a su madre escaparon de la destrucción de su planeta. Dirigidos a un planeta extraño, el niño crecerá para buscar convertirse en el vengador de todos los Saiyajin. Freezer es el enemigo. ¿Podrá el destino permitirle cumplir su venganza? - Continuará pronto.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_**-Año 737-**_

_El espacio del Planeta Vegeta. Una nave de gran tamaño orbita el hogar de la raza guerrera, donde se respira un aire de muerte. El tirano intergaláctico observa la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos con disgusto, observando aquella roca de simios insubordinados por última vez._ _Un Saiyajin solitario se alza contra un cruel tirano. Bardock, el padre de un peculiar bebé de clase baja, con una cicatriz en su rostro y su armadura y cuerpo dañados, lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra el ejército del alienígena más cruel que haya conocido la Galaxia. Freezer._

"_¡_Freezer! ¡Sal de tu nave! ¡Cobarde, jamás te perdonaré!" _Exclamó el lastimado guerrero, último defensor de la amenaza que se cierne sobre su planeta y su raza. Rodeado en todas direcciones por soldados de bajo poder bajo las órdenes de Freezer, Bardock se defiende con la esperanza de poder acabar con el tirano él mismo y cambiar el futuro. La impotencia lo invadía rápidamente, pues en el fondo sabía que todo estaba siendo igual que en sus visiones. Nada había cambiado. Estaba en la misma posición que sus premoniciones le revelaron. Sentía que el destino de su planeta iba a ser el mismo sin importar lo que haga. Y no estaba equivocado._

"¡Señor Freezer!" _Todo soldado detuvo su ataque al escuchar como las compuertas de la nave de Freezer se abrían, para revelar al tirano en su silla con una mirada seria enfrentándose a Bardock._

_Este último, en cambio, se alegró al ver a Freezer. Esa alegría producida por la ira de por fin ver a su enemigo mortal. Aquel que había explotado a su raza, aquel que ahora decidía destruirlos a todos por culpa de una estúpida leyenda. No le importaba el genocidio que iba a cometer contra sus fieles soldados. Bardock lo detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto el ver aquella oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, de acabar con él por muy minúscula que fuera, le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Mientras que a cada soldado que ahí se encontraba le producía un terror descomunal al saber la amenaza que estaba ante ellos, la figura de muerte y respeto que era el Gran Freezer._

"Je." _Rió Bardock. _"Esta será una oportunidad de cambiar… el destino del Planeta Vegeta."

_Freezer estaba menos que impresionado por estas palabras. Ya se disponía a acabar con toda esta molestia, como lo indicaba aquella pequeña bola de ki que apareció en su dedo, lo cual hizo que todos sus soldados ahí presentes comenzaran a temblar del miedo y dudar si en verdad los iba a matar junto con los Saiyajin._

"Y también cambiar mi destino. El destino de Kakaroto…" _Prosiguió Bardock, mientras comenzaba a concentrar cada pizca de fuerza y energía que le quedaba en su mano derecha. Este sería el último ataque de Bardock, el último intento posible de cambiarlo todo y acabar con Freezer._

"Y obviamente…" _Pausó el padre de Goku._ "¡También tu miserable destino!" _Gritó con fuerzas mientras aparecía en su mano su último ataque, que contenía toda la esperanza de Bardock, toda su impotencia e ira acumuladas contra el tirano_.

_Con un gruñido y un grito de guerra, Bardock gritó_ "¡Será tu fin!" _mientras lanzaba su ataque contra Freezer, el cual no le causaba ningún temor._

_No, en vez de temor, su rostro expresó una alegría sádica al empezar a expandir aquella esfera de ki desde la punta de su dedo. Empezó a crecer y a crecer, revelando el aterrador poder del tirano y la diferencia abismal entre su poder y el del Saiyajin._

"¿¡Qué?!" _Preguntó Bardock al ver como sus esperanzas eran erradicadas con rapidez. Su ataque colisiona con el de Freezer, pero desaparece sin dejar rastro, anulado por la esfera de destrucción nacida del poder de aquel aterrador alienígena. No paraba de crecer, y cuando por fin alcanzó el tamaño de un colosal meteorito, Freezer se detuvo por un momento. Hasta que con un movimiento de su dedo, la lanzó contra el Saiyajin y su planeta._

_Bardock vio a la muerte a los ojos. Vio como toda esperanza se derrumbaba. Como su visión se hacía realidad. Como había fallado en cambiarlo todo. Como su muerte, la de su esposa y la de todo su planeta se avecinaba. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Al ser envuelto en aquella bola de energía y su cuerpo y lo que quedaba de su armadura comenzaron a ser destruidos, Bardock no se podía mover ante el shock de darse cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre él y Freezer. Que nunca hubo esperanza alguna. Pero sus pensamientos pronto se desviaron hacia su hijo, Kakaroto. Aquel bebé de clase baja que había sido enviado por él hacia la Tierra, un planeta lejano donde él podría sobrevivir. Su mente le reveló una última visión. Su hijo, ya crecido, de pie frente al tirano en un planeta extraño de pasto azul y cielos verdes. Era todo un guerrero Saiyajin, dispuesto a derrotar al tirano y vengar a toda su raza. Aquella visión le trajo una sonrisa a su moribundo rostro. Se dio cuenta que todos los guerreros traicionados por Freezer iban a ser vengados por su hijo. Y con ese pensamiento, Bardock se dispuso a morir feliz. Y con las últimas de sus fuerzas gritó_

"_¡KAKAROTO!" Mientras se consumía en la destrucción de su planeta y moría, confiándole todo a su hijo y atormentado por la risa desquiciada del tirano intergaláctico al observar como el Planeta Vegeta era destruido por su mano._

_ Y mientras tanto, en una cápsula espacial lejana, un bebé comenzaba a llorar mientras su nave era alumbrada por una explosión lejana. Pero este bebé, no era Kakaroto. Su nave no se dirigía a la Tierra. En esta capsula se encontraban 2 Saiyajin que decidieron escapar también al ver como Bardock rescataba a su hijo por miedo ante la inusual ocasión de que todos los Saiyajin hayan sido convocados al Planeta ese día. Eran una madre y su hijo, los cuales se encontraban en pleno llanto. La madre, desconsolada ante la pérdida de su esposo y su planeta. El niño, sintiendo la pena de la madre lloraba también a fin de que concentrara su atención en él. Ante esto, ella, con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a arrullarlo, susurrándole "Algún día hijo mío, Freezer pagará por lo que ha hecho. Te lo prometo." Y tranquilizándolo mientras su capsula se alejaba de la destrucción del hogar de los Saiyajin._

_ Así comienza una historia desconocida. La historia de otro joven guerrero, nacido de la raza de los Saiyajin, cuyo destino aún es incierto._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_**Año 742**_

_En un planeta alejado de la Galaxia, donde la gravedad era aún más pesada que en el Planeta Vegeta, con un clima muy cambiante. El alimento no faltaba, pero el verdadero peligro eran las criaturas que ahí habitaban. Hace 5 años llegó una nave, que contenía a 2 sobrevivientes de la raza Saiyajin, recientemente traída al borde de la extinción por un tirano intergaláctico._

_Estos 2 sobrevivientes eran una madre y su hijo. La madre, una mujer de unos 155 cm de altura, con una complexión delicada y pelo largo de color negro contenido en una cola de cabello. Su armadura de combate de color azul, empezó a escanear la zona de su nuevo hogar. Su niño, un bebé de apenas unos días ya empezaba a quejarse por el pesado ambiente, pero su madre le susurraba que se fortaleciera aquí. El bebé dejo de llorar y guardó silencio, envolviéndose a si mismo con su cola de mono, mientras que la de su madre estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. La madre suspiró al darse cuenta lo duro que sería vivir en este planeta, denominado Musak como lo reveló la nave espacial. La media de poder era de unos 5500. La simple tarea de sobrevivir y no ser asesinados sería una proeza._

5 años habían pasado, la madre guardaba una cicatriz en su mejilla y había perdido un brazo. Pero seguía su vida normalmente, en una casa pequeña que había construido para ella y su hijo. Estaba cocinando y había enviado al pequeño Saiyajin a buscar comida. El niño, de cabello corto y armadura polvorienta, fue a buscar alguna criatura que asesinar, dado que la mayoría de ellos eran comestibles y matarlos servía de entrenamiento.

Caminando por un tramo lleno de cráteres, el niño buscaba el nido de algún pobre diablo que se atreviera a enfrentarlo. Y con ese fin, fingía estar perdido. Los resultados no demoraron, una criatura similar a un tigre, de un color muy similar a su alrededor que le facilitaba el camuflaje empezó a acechar al joven Saiyajin, saboreando desde ya la carne del pequeño y frágil niño. Pero sus planes se verían frustrados cuando una manada de caninos de 6 patas salieron de la nada, rodeando al niño de 5 años.

Pronto se colocó en una pose de combate, no mediando palabra alguna. Sabía que sería un desafío, porque hasta ahora solo se había enfrentado a 2 criaturas a la vez, no una manada completa de ellos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Recordando cada paso del entrenamiento que pasó junto a su madre, identificó cada movimiento de cada musculo de las criaturas, sabiendo quien iba a atacar primero. Y cuando ocurrió, le propinó un golpe certero, rompiéndole 3 costillas y lanzándola lejos, prosiguiendo a derrotar y matar al resto de sus compañeros antes de que se dispusieran a correr. Cuando por fin se detuvo el asedio, se sentía muy cansado pero feliz. Se alegró de su cacería, dado que significaba que su poder había crecido bastante y que él y su mamá comerían bastante hoy. Se sentía más que orgulloso.

Mientras juntaba sus presas sobre su hombro, falló al detectar el par de ojos verdes que lo acechaban. Como los músculos de la criatura parecida a un tigre se tensaban, listo para asesinar al pequeño Saiyajin y reclamar tanto su carne como sus presas para él.

Y cuando el niño se disponía a irse, la criatura hizo su movimiento, más rápido de lo que el niño podría reaccionar, pero fue asesinado en pleno salto de cacería por un haz de ki que lo atravesó. El niño se volteó sorprendido y confundido y se dio cuenta que era su madre, de pie sobre una montaña y mirándolo con decepción. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado todo este tiempo y no solo por la criatura. Sabía que había sido probado y había fallado. Miró al suelo con vergüenza y se dirigió al tigre para cargarlo también por la cola y llevarlo de regreso al hogar que compartía con su madre.

Una vez dejó todas sus presas cerca de la fogata que usaban para cocinar, recibió un golpe que lo mandó a volar lejos. Provenía de su madre, que lo miraba con enojo. "¿Cómo se supone que asesinarás a Freezer si puedes ser atacado por la espalda con tanta facilidad?" Le preguntó con ira en su voz. "Si no estuviera aquí habrías muerto hace tanto tiempo. Dime, ¿Hubiera sido mejor que hubiéramos muerto con nuestra raza?" Añade, dirigiéndole una esfera de ki con el fin de castigarlo.

El niño comenzaba a llorar ante el castigo que le daba su madre, sintiendo como la amabilidad e inocencia que se contenía en su interior moría cada vez. Su madre ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre. De acuerdo a ella, lo haría el día que fuera un Saiyajin que la enorgulleciera. Se sentía desesperanzado. Sin importar lo mucho que parecía mejorar, siempre fallaba en algo.

"Todo tu poder, toda tu fuerza no valdrá nada si no estás consciente del campo de batalla y de tus enemigos en todo momento. ¡Pelea contra mí! ¡Cobarde!" Le grita su progenitora, mientras él se intenta recuperar desde su posición de derrota en el suelo. El pequeño la miraba con ira e impotencia, levantándose a duras penas y colocándose en pose de batalla.

"¿Qué, vas a luchar contra mí? ¿De nuevo? Te lo advierto, no me pienso contener. Si me vas a atacar más te vale que me mates." Le dice, sabiendo que sin importar que le faltara un brazo, ella tenía mucho más experiencia que su hijo en el combate y lo podría vencer con mucha facilidad. Pero su hijo, impulsado por la ira, saltó hacia ella e intentó golpearla. Ella simplemente esquivó hacia el lado y trajo su rodilla hacia el estómago del niño, dándole una patada certera que lo dejó sin aire. El joven Saiyajin se arrodilló en el suelo, donde su madre colocó su bota en su cabeza para mayor humillación.

"Eres patético. Recuerda esta sensación ¿Me oíste? La sensación de derrota. La sensación de saber que sin importar lo que hagas, no puedes vencer. Vuélvete fuerte, o la próxima vez te matare yo misma."

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente del joven Saiyajin. Empezó a gruñir y temblar de la ira producida por la sensación de impotencia. Arañaba la tierra intentando escapar del yugo de su madre sobre su cabeza, pero pronto empezó a sentir como su fuerza comenzaba a surgir. Se volvía más fuerte y empezaba a levantarse. Pronto estaba de pie, luchando contra la fuerza de su madre que lo miraba confundida. Y luego, sin soportarlo más, dejo salir un grito de ira, expulsando su poder en un aura que lanzó a su madre lejos.

Desde el piso, su madre lo observó con sorpresa pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Era la luz de esperanza que necesitaba. Era la prueba de que su hijo se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Que su poder estaba oculto, que necesitaba enseñarle a controlarlo y aumentarlo. Era prueba de que todo valía la pena. Con felicidad recibió la paliza que le dio su hijo producto de la ira, hasta que consiguió darle un particularmente fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Escupió sangre y dejo que su hijo descansara mientras ella cocinaba, ignorando como su cuerpo dolía y le pedía que se tomara un respiro. Pero se negó, sabiendo que su hijo necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para volverse aún más fuerte.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**

_**Año 743**_

_ Un año después de la repentina muestra de poder del niño Saiyajin, el niño había crecido, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. El constante entrenamiento, enseñanzas de su madre y la caza por supervivencia en el planeta Musak lo mantenían ocupado constantemente, lo que resultaba en un crecimiento exponencial en su poder, aunque su madre no se quedaba atrás, habiéndose vuelto más fuerte también gracias a las luchas con su hijo. Pero cierta noche, un incidente ocurrió_.

Era bastante tarde. La madre se encontraba durmiendo y descansando, cubierta en una manta hecha de la piel de un animal felino que ella misma confeccionó. Pero el niño se encontraba despierto. Usualmente dormiría pacíficamente, pero una luz brillante y blanca entraba por la ventana, que parecía llamarle. Jamás había visto algo parecido, dado que las noches de Musak eran totalmente oscuras.

El joven Saiyajin se levantó se su pequeña cama y se asomó, para encontrar una enorme luna adornando el cielo y alumbrando todo el paisaje del planeta árido. Le pareció lo más bello que había visto en su vida, un pasaje hipnótico y totalmente distinto a la cruel realidad que vivían a diario. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la luna y de repente algo en su interior despertó. Se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de la luna. Su cola empezó a moverse con violencia, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Su pulso se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

El poder en su interior empezaba a multiplicarse exponencialmente, lo cual hizo despertar a su madre, que a esta altura aprendió a dejar de depender de su periscopio rastreador vigía. Se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía la capacidad de expulsar y reprimir su poder de pelea, y en secreto entrenaba para adquirir la misma capacidad. Este aumento en su poder la preocupó, y cuando se dio cuenta la situación, ya era muy tarde. El cuerpo del niño estaba cubierto de pelo, su boca se expandía y se convertía en una de mono, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Y pronto comenzó a crecer mientras el niño rugía y se convertía en un monstruo, perdiendo su cordura y control, destrozando el techo y la casa que habían construido, pero no sus ropas, dado que el traje de combate que llevaba era adaptado a la biología Saiyajin, estirándose exponencialmente junto el crecimiento de su cuerpo. La madre escapó y observó sorprendida la luna causante de la transformación de su hijo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, dado que no quería transformarse. El ahora monstruo empezó a atacar todo a su alrededor, destrozando unas montañas cercanas e incluso lanzando un haz de ki muy potente por su boca, causando una explosión lejana, donde se escuchaban las criaturas ahora alertadas escapando del peligro de este monstruo.

"Maldición…" Murmuró su madre. "¿Por qué tenía que transformarse en Oozaru justo ahora? Creí que Musak no tenía luna. Tal parece que su ciclo lunar junto con su clima toman varios años para hacer un ciclo." Ella concluye, esquivando escombros que fueron lanzados en su dirección. Ella intentaba pensar en qué hacer. No podría vencer a su hijo en ese estado dado que su poder se vio multiplicado 10 veces. Tenía 2 opciones, o cortarle la cola y hacer que perdiera esa opción para alguna futura pelea para siempre, o transformarse ella misma e intentar detenerlo por su cuenta.

Prefirió tomar el riesgo, y ocultándose para transformarse tranquila, miró a la luna y dejó que el cambio ocurriera. Su cuerpo sufrió los mismos cambios que el de su hijo, pero su brazo perdido no fue recuperado, dado que la transformación no podía regenerar su miembro perdido. Eso era su desventaja. Pero su ventaja era de que, a diferencia de su hijo ella no perdía su cordura. Por lo que podía luchar a su máxima capacidad.

El niño transformado se dio cuenta del nuevo desafío que se alzaba ante él. Y su primera reacción fue gruñir y lanzar un ataque de ki desde su boca hacia su madre. Ella lo esquivó con facilidad dado que predecía que esa sería su primera reacción y se apresuró a golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos. Los 2 gigantes comenzaron a pelear, causando grandes estragos a su alrededor, aplastando algunas criaturas y causando pequeños incendios. Uno de los ataques del Saiyajin más joven casi destruye la nave en la que habían llegado, la cual era la única esperanza de algún día salir de ese planeta. Pero la madre reaccionó a tiempo y lo desvió. Enojada ante esto, habló con una voz profunda y agravada. "Maldito estúpido. ¡Ya detente!" Le gritó antes de golpear su estómago, haciendo que su hijo se retuerza de dolor y se arrodille. Ahora sabiendo que su hijo no retomaría el control y no se detendría, tuvo que tomar una decisión, disponiéndose a cortar la cola de su hijo y acabar con su transformación. Pero las palabras de la madre despertaron un trauma en el gigante niño. Gruñiendo de ira e impotencia, su poder se amplificó de manera similar que hace un año, que lo hizo golpear a su madre y lanzarla lejos, canalizando una cantidad masiva de ki en su hocico antes de lanzar el ataque a su madre, lastimándola severamente. El daño fue tan grave, que causó que su transformación se revirtiera y quedara inconsciente, además de malherida.

El niño rugió a la noche, golpeando su pecho en señal de victoria, lanzando más ataques de ki hacia el aire, pero antes de que pudiera causar más daños, la luna se ocultó, señalando el fin de la noche y gracias a eso, el niño volvió a su forma normal, quedando inconsciente de igual manera.

A la mañana siguiente, el niño despertó confundido y adolorido ante la batalla que tuvo pero no la recordaba. Se vió sorprendido y horrorizado ante toda la destrucción y el caos que había a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su hogar? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Pronto empezó a explorar, y cuando por fin encontró a su malherida madre, el pánico invadió su cuerpo, mezclado con confusión. "¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡No te mueras!" Le rogó tomando su mano con miedo en sus ojos.

La madre, muy débil lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Estúpido…" Le susurra. "Ni siquiera recuerdas que te transformaste en Oozaru." Añade, y el niño se sorprende ante esto, habiendo escuchado que los Saiyajin tenían la capacidad de transformarse pero nunca habiendo imaginado que mirar aquella luna podía causar esa transformación. Y la culpa y arrepentimiento invadieron su conciencia al darse cuenta que había luchado con su madre y le terminó causando ese daño.

"Tranquilo muchacho. No te podías controlar. Al menos me mostraste lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser." Le susurra riéndose débilmente. Su mirada se dirigió al cielo verdoso de Musak, preguntándose si iba a morir de esta manera. Pensó en su planeta, en su raza y en su esposo. Pensó en como la venganza hacia Freezer estaba muy lejos y llegó a dudar si se podría concretar. Pero después se tranquilizó al saber que ella se podría reunir con sus seres queridos y le confiaría todo a su hijo. "Sé que he sido una bruja contigo. Que me odias. Pero… Me enorgulleces. Te has vuelto tan fuerte y a tan temprana edad. Tu potencial es de locura… Puedes llegar a donde nadie ha llegado. Sé que eres quien vengará a todos los Saiyajin… A…" Pero su hijo detuvo su discurso.

"¡No! ¡No puedes morir así, no lo permitiré!" Le reclamó, sabiendo que estaba a punto de decir su nombre dado que mencionó que estaba orgullosa de él y luego se iba a rendir para morir. Él no estaba listo, y mucho menos iba a dejar que su mamá muriera por su culpa. Se levantó con rapidez y fue a buscar hierbas medicinales, hojas con que hacer vendajes y cualquier cosa que sirviera para sanar a su madre y mantenerla viva. Volvió con ella y empezó a usar todo conocimiento médico que tenía, de nuevo, gracias a su progenitora. Ella no tenía la fuerza para moverse. "¿Qué haces muchacho? Tan solo déjame morir y unirme a nuestros camaradas…" Le susurra observando como su hijo hacía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantenerla viva.

"¡No!" Gritó antes de mirarla a los ojos. "¡Eres una orgullosa guerrera Saiyajin! ¿Vas a simplemente morir por un ataque de tu propio hijo? ¿Te vas a rendir sin siquiera observar como asesino a Freezer? ¡No avergüences el orgullo de la raza guerrera!" Le reclama con ira, golpeando el piso antes de resumir su tarea. Su madre guardó silencio y no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que había formado a un noble pero orgulloso guerrero Saiyajin. Su propio orgullo como madre creció ante sus palabras y se aferró a la vida, pensando "**_Lo siento amigos míos. Querido… Tendrán que esperarme unos años. Aikon no quiere que me vaya todavía_**." Con los rostros de sus camaradas Saiyajin en su imaginación. Sonrió antes de perder la conciencia. Aikon, su hijo, siguió sanando a su madre lo mejor que pudo y le transfería parte de su energía de vez en cuando para mantenerla con vida hasta que se estabilizó y solo necesitaba descansar.

Ahora el pequeño Saiyajin se dedicó a cazar, cocinar, cuidar e incluso alimentar a su madre hasta que recuperó su salud, ahora con mucha más fuerza y poder gracias a la característica única de los Saiyajin de volverse mucho más fuertes cada vez que se recuperan del borde de la muerte.

El futuro aún era incierto para ambos, pero era casi seguro que enfrentarían cualquier desafío que se atravesara en su camino juntos.

**Nota del Autor**: Bueno, espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora. Elegí el nombre Aikon porque sinceramente no se me ocurría algún nombre propio para un Saiyajin, así que recurrí a un generador de nombres jajaja. Aún no se me ocurre uno para la madre, pero de todas formas no será revelado hasta algunos capítulos futuros.

Bueno de cualquier forma, déjenme saber si les gusta la historia y siéntanse libres de informarme en que puedo mejorarla. ¡Eso es todo! _**TheShadowOkami.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_6 años después de la primera transformación en Oozaru de Aikon, él y su madre logran sobrevivir y adquirir un poder aún mayor. Se sienten listos para iniciar su plan en contra de Freezer, aun sabiendo que no se encuentran ni cerca de su nivel verdadero de poder. A pesar de esto, saben que los recursos de Musak ya se han vuelto muy escasos y se ha vuelto un ecosistema casi inhabitable para ellos. Por lo tanto deciden activar su nave y comunicarse con el ejército de Freezer, enviando una señal de auxilio con el fin de infiltrarse como Saiyajin leales al tirano intergaláctico y desde ahí intentar fortalecerse más antes de su enfrentamiento en búsqueda de venganza…_

_Mientras tanto, en cierto lugar alejado del espacio, en un planeta muy agradable habitado por humanos llamado "Tierra", otro sobreviviente de la raza Saiyajin, llamado Kakaroto al nacer, comienza su aventura junto a cierta jovencita de pelo azulado llamada Bulma Briefs. ¿El destino querrá algún día que los supervivientes de la raza guerrera unan sus fuerzas?_

_**Año 749**_

_Planeta Musak_

Poco después de encender su nave una vez más, comprobar que no tenía combustible debido a una fuga pero sí energía, la madre del Saiyajin Aikon, que se ha vuelto un joven fuerte y saludable, con un gran poder, descansa junto a su retoño al lado de la nave, viendo como cae la noche. Mirando aparecer el cielo estrellado, la madre mira al cielo de manera nostálgica, recordando los rostros de su marido y los de sus camaradas Saiyajin, asesinados por Freezer junto a su mundo hace ya 12 años. Ella no es una mujer que se deja controlar por sus sentimientos, pero la nostalgia aún se hace presente de vez en cuando, informándoles en una plegaria silenciosa sobre los progresos del ahora joven guerrero Aikon, que ya cumple 13 años.

Su hijo se sienta junto a ella, observando el suelo y la tierra que los rodea, suspirando en anhelo de un hogar mejor, de poder cumplir la voluntad de su madre y derrotar a Freezer, pero sintiéndose débil al saber que aún no le es posible. A su corta edad ya ha superado a muchos Saiyajin que han venido antes que él, pero a pesar de eso desea volverse más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que podría permitir el quedarse en Musak.

La madre lo voltea a ver, sintiendo aquel sentimiento de impotencia por parte de su hijo. Ella suspira suavemente antes de empezar a hablar. "Hace aproximadamente mil años… Se dice que existió un guerrero sanguinario y despiadado, muy superior al resto de su raza. Llegó a dominar el Universo y no había nadie que pudiera enfrentarse a él. Se le conocía como el Super Saiyajin Legendario. Dicen que cada 1000 años aparece un individuo de nuestra raza capaz de alcanzar aquella transformación y poder, y que por eso Freezer nos aniquiló, por ese miedo irracional a esa leyenda de nuestro pueblo."

Ella narra con tranquilidad, con la mirada fija hacia las estrellas, sabiendo que su hijo ahora la observa con atención y curiosidad. Ahora cierra los ojos y sonríe. "Sabes hijo, yo creo que tu podrías ser aquel guerrero. El entrenamiento que te he dado ha sido duro, más que el de cualquier otro Saiyajin, pero ha dado unos frutos impresionantes. Eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro Saiyajin que conocí. Debes demostrarle a Freezer que esa leyenda era cierta, pero que él provocó que fuera cierta. Fortalécete, crece y un día, serás quien acabe con él." Ella le habla, sintiendo como las palabras de la leyenda quedan grabadas en la mente de su hijo, y se siente aún más motivado para pelear cuando llegue el momento. Pero aún percibe su frustración.

"Madre… No creo ser ese guerrero legendario. Aún soy muy débil, y quiero volverme mucho más fuerte pero no creo poder lograrlo." Aikon responde, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo una vez más.

"Tonto… No tienes idea del poder que posees. Está en tu cuerpo, en tus genes. Eres un Saiyajin. Si lo deseas, podrías conquistar el universo. No te desanimes chico, aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer, y muchos centímetros por crecer." Ella le responde con una pequeña risa, lo cual logra animar al pequeño Saiyajin de cabello negro. "Ahora ven, vamos a entrenar antes de que lleguen los soldados de Freezer." Ella añade, levantándose y saltando hacia un lugar alejado antes de colocarse en pose de batalla. El niño sonríe emocionado y asiente con la cabeza, acomodando su traje de batalla y saltando para estar a unos metros de su madre, colocándose en pose de batalla también, comenzando un intenso entrenamiento.

_Unas horas después_

Una nave del ejército de Freezer captó la señal de auxilio y se dirigió hacia el planeta Musak con prisa. Aterrizaron cerca de la locación de la nave y, con sus rastreadores comenzaron a buscar formas de vida y a aquellos que enviaron la señal. Sus rastreadores pronto detectaron un poder de 3200 y 1500, una mujer y un niño. Corrieron hacia ellos donde se dieron cuenta que los estaban esperando. La mujer les sonrió y les hizo una pequeña reverencia de educación.

"Hola. Yo envié la señal de auxilio. Somos Saiyajin, como podrán notar, y deseamos unirnos al ejercito del Gran Freezer." Ella explicó tranquilamente. Los soldados no desconfiaron ni un momento, creyendo que simplemente eran exiliados o fueron enviados a una misión en el último momento antes de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta. Por su elevado nivel de poder en comparación a la gran mayoría de los soldados, fueron aceptados de inmediato. "Lo sentimos, sólo poseíamos el Periscopio-vigía, por lo que nos era imposible comunicarnos ni saber lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora." Comunicó la mayor de los Saiyajin mientras viajaban a otro planeta conquistado por el ejército.

"¿Por lo menos saben de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta?" Pregunta un soldado piloteando la nave. Aikon estaba comiendo con entusiasmo la comida a bordo de la nave, disfrutando de un sabor distinto al que es la comida de Musak, la cual usualmente era dura y agria de sabor, aunque su madre siempre sabía cómo mejorarla. La madre afirmó que no, actuando sorprendida pero indiferente, aún si en el interior hervía de ira ante el recuerdo.

"Sobrevivieron otros Saiyajin, actualmente quedan 3. Se llaman Raditz, Nappa y el Príncipe Vegeta, que se encuentran actualmente conquistando otro mundo lejos de aquí." Le informan. La hembra Saiyajin recuerda a Nappa y al príncipe Vegeta pero no recuerda haber oído hablar de Raditz. Pero se alegra de saber que otros Saiyajin terminaron sobreviviendo. Y probablemente estarían interesados de escuchar la verdad sobre la destrucción de su planeta natal. Se podrían convertir en aliados poderosos en su cruzada contra Freezer.

"Usualmente los llevaríamos ante el Gran Freezer, pero no es posible de momento dada la gran distancia, así que los llevaremos al Planeta Freezer ·#79, para que puedan quedarse un tiempo, recuperarse y alimentarse antes de que partan a verlo y consigan sus nuevas misiones. Si tienen suerte serán asignados con los otros Saiyajin." Una soldado les informó, la madre de Aikon agradeciéndole su amabilidad y volviendo con Aikon para descansar un poco el resto del viaje. Una vez llegados a su destino, el planeta antes conocido como Kanassa se veía ahora muy distinto desde que fue conquistado, siendo sede de una importante urbe del imperio de Freezer.

Se despidieron de sus salvadores y Aikon junto con su madre se adentraron luego de que se les asignara unas recamaras y cuarteles personales que podrían usar como soldados de Freezer, junto con armaduras actualizadas y rastreadores nuevos, aunque en secreto no tenían necesidad de usarlos, solo los usarían para comunicarse entre sí.

Una vez en su habitación, Aikon se sentó en su cama sonriéndole a su madre, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado aún conservaba parte de su alegría e inocencia infantil. Su madre suspiró ante esto, sabiendo que la realidad de la mayoría del ejército de Freezer y del espacio en sí era mucho más dura de lo que él creía. Pero confiaba en que mostraría su madurez cuando el tiempo lo requiriera. "Niño… Tengo que admitir que estoy preocupada." Le susurra quitándose su rastreador y el de su hijo para hablar en privado. "Soy una Saiyajin hembra, Freezer puede que quiera eliminarme con el fin de asegurar la extinción de nuestra raza. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, ni por ningún motivo se te ocurra atacar a Freezer, o mi muerte será en vano. Tendrás que seguir reprimiendo tu poder, en todo momento ¿Esta bien? Si llegara a pasar, úsalo como excusa para volverte más fuerte de lo que él podría imaginar, y mátalo." Le explica sosteniendo su hombro. La expresión del joven Saiyajin cambia a una de temor, pero pronto a una de determinación, sabiendo que su madre era más lista que él y que era una posibilidad de que ocurriese. Así que se resignó e intento juntar valor y fuerza de voluntad para resistir sus impulsos en caso de que eso ocurriese.

_Unos días después_

Aikon y su madre partieron en 2 capsulas individuales hacia la nave de Freezer, habiendo sido convocados ahora que se encontraban a una distancia accesible. Una vez ahí fueron escoltados por Zarbon y Dodoria, los 2 soldados más cercanos a Freezer y ambos dentro de la élite de poder entre todo el ejército, siendo superados solo por las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu y el mismo Freezer. Aikon estudiaba sus alrededores con atención, jamás habiendo visto nada aparte del Planeta Musak, donde pasó prácticamente toda su vida hasta ese momento. Una vez llegaron a la recamara de Freezer, el tirano se encontraba ahí, sentado tranquilamente en su silla con una copa de vino en la mano. Los soldados que los escoltaban, incluidos Zarbon y Dodoria se arrodillaron ante su Emperador y el soldado de piel celeste y cabello verde proclamó "Gran Freezer, le hemos traído a los Saiyajin supervivientes del Planeta Musak." A lo cual Freezer se volteó en su silla a fin de examinarlos con cuidado.

"Vaya, vaya. Una madre y su hijo. Qué imagen más tierna." Freezer dijo con una sonrisa que prometía el mal detrás de una falsa amabilidad. La madre sintió ira al contemplar su rostro pero ejerció un perfecto e impecable control sobre sus emociones, arrodillándose junto a su hijo.

"Saludos, Gran Freezer. Mi nombre es Lottus, y este es mi hijo Aikon. Fuimos enviados a una misión al Planeta Musak pero nos estrellamos y nos quedamos sin combustible, quedándonos varados ahí. Estamos a su servicio." La madre habló con educación y falso respeto por el tirano.

"¿Ah sí? ¿A una misión? Qué curioso. ¿Cuántos años tienes niño?" El emperador pregunta con duda en su historia. "13 años señor." Respondió Aikon con falso temor e inocencia en su voz. "13 años… ¿Por qué enviarían a una madre y a su hijo de un año a un Planeta como lo es Musak?" Cuestiona Freezer, observando cualquier cambio de actitud en el actuar de la madre.

Ella, esperando la sospecha de Freezer ante la mentira que contarían, estaba preparada. "Lo desconozco señor. Probablemente pensaron que necesitaría ayuda para conquistarlo. Después de todo el planeta poseía una media de poder mucho mayor a la mía. Nuestra estancia ahí incluso me costó un brazo." Ella explica con la mirada baja. Freezer se queda satisfecho ante esto y sonríe.

"Bueno, cualquiera sea el caso, me alegro de que hayan sobrevivido al cataclismo del Planeta Vegeta. Y se nota que son fuertes. Son más que bienvenidos a mi glorioso ejército. En este momento los otros Saiyajin se encuentran lejos, así que de momento no podrán reunirse por ellos. El soldado Zarbon les asignará una misión y podrán comenzar de inmediato." Freezer les explica con paciencia, a lo que Zarbon se levantó y asintió obedientemente. "Si Gran Freezer. Por aquí por favor." Él dice, guiando a los Saiyajin que se retiran en silencio y con una reverencia, siendo asignados juntos a un planeta a algún rincón desconocido de la Galaxia. Así comenzaba la nueva etapa en la vida de estos 2 Saiyajin, madre e hijo.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Después del asedio en un planeta cuyo nombre siquiera se molestaron en aprender, un joven Saiyajin se sentaba en medio del ahora desierto campo de batalla, su madre informando mediante su rastreador de la exitosa conquista. Se sentía inquieto. Su poder seguía mejorando, pero no era suficiente. El avance era muy lento. ¿De qué le servía fortalecerse un par de decenas de unidades? A este ritmo tendría 80 años antes de poder enfrentarse a Freezer como iguales. Y ni loco esperaría tanto tiempo. Ya era lo suficientemente poderoso como para aniquilar a Zarbon y a Dodoria, según sus estimaciones pero las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu eran otra historia. Y el maldito Emperador a años luz de ellos. No lo soportaba._

Aikon se levantó de su lugar y flotó en el aire, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba en una buena solución a esa sensación de progreso tan lento. Sabía que podría volverse tan fuerte si encontraba las condiciones adecuadas. Pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Además, deseaba volverse fuerte por su cuenta, y dejar de depender de su progenitora. Demostrarle que ya podía ser un guerrero y seguir su propio camino al poder. Su madre desde el piso lo miró con curiosidad, y flotó hacia él a fin de averiguar que ocurría. "¿Muchacho?" Le preguntó. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Aikon soltó un suspiro pero no habló. Su madre rápidamente se frustró y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca. "Habla niño. Si no, no te puedo ayudar." Le insiste ligeramente molesta. El pequeño Saiyajin gruñó molesto y se volteó hacia ella. "Madre… Podemos conquistar planeta tras planeta para Freezer, pero ¿Con qué fin? Llevamos ya un par de meses bajo sus órdenes y no tolero el hecho de que estemos usando nuestros poderes para servirle en vez de intentar acabar con él." Él se quejó, mirando a su madre con seriedad a los ojos. Sabía que era seguro hablar de aquello dado que su comunicador estaba apagado y el de su madre también luego de informar del éxito de la conquista. Su madre suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero de momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer." Ella intenta confortarlo sin éxito.

"Es absurdo. Además, el tener que fingir que tenemos estos minúsculos niveles de poder lo empeora, porque nos envían a planetas débiles y patéticos como este que no presentan ni un desafió. ¡Ni siquiera recurrimos a usar la luna!" Siguió quejándose el más joven. A pesar de ser incapaz de poder hacer algo al respecto, su madre entendía el punto de vista de su hijo. Con la última medición de poder que se hicieron en secreto, tanto el suyo propio como el de Aikon apenas había subido 500 unidades, lo cual a gran escala era bastante bajo, comparado al verdadero potencial que ocultaban ambos.

Pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Le ordenó a su hijo que guardara silencio antes de activar su rastreador para comunicarse con los Saiyajin que se encontraban en otra misión. "Saludos Príncipe Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz. Solo deseaba informarles que yo y mi hijo completamos con éxito otra conquista y deseamos reunirnos con nuestros camaradas para hablar de algo importante." Ella explica antes de volver a apagar su rastreador ante la mirada confundida de su hijo.

"Si no me equivoco, el príncipe es muy fuerte. Quizás su ego sea demasiado y se niegue a creer que nos hemos vuelto más fuertes que él, pero si lo convencemos de ir a una misión todos juntos a un planeta con habitantes extremadamente fuertes, seremos capaces de volvernos más fuertes todos juntos y quizás convenzas al príncipe de ser tu rival. Con el potencial de ambos, los resultados serán increíbles." Su madre le explica con emoción su plan a su hijo, que luego de meditarlo un momento le encuentra el sentido. Su madre poseía una desventaja con su único brazo y ya no podía brindarle los mismos resultados al entrenar. Necesitaba un nuevo rival.

Aikon asintió con una sonrisa y se marcharon de ese planeta, sabiendo que estaba listo para ser vendido y que su misión ahí había terminado. Junto con su progenitora, se dirigieron a un planeta de Freezer cercano donde podrían descansar, varios soldados de Freezer sorprendidos al ver que no tenían ni un rasguño. Se dirigieron al área de descanso donde esperaban al resto de los Saiyajin, que no se demoraron en llegar. Al frente, el más pequeño, Vegeta, caminando de brazos cruzados con una mirada molesta que denotaba lo mucho que se creía superior a todos los presentes ahí. Aikon no perdió el tiempo en analizar su nivel de pelea. "¿14.000? No está mal supongo." Susurra para sí mismo para luego mirar al más alto. Un Saiyajin de bigote y calvo, Nappa, según la descripción de su madre. El rastreador volvió a cobrar vida mientras analizaba su poder. "7.800. Al menos es decente." Comentó antes de volverse al de cabello largo. No pudo evitar reírse un poco disimuladamente al ver la cifra que le revelaba su rastreador. "950. No lo puedo creer." Susurra para sí mismo. Su madre tuvo una reacción similar pero lo supo disimular aún mejor que su hijo.

Al llegar a la mesa, Vegeta se sentó frente a la mujer Saiyajin y a su hijo. El joven príncipe, con solo 17 años, los miró con desprecio. "Bah, que débiles son. Aunque al menos son más fuertes que Raditz. Soy el príncipe Vegeta. Él es Nappa y él es Raditz." El engreído y pequeño Saiyajin comenta luego de ver los niveles de poder de Lottus y Aikon, aunque como siempre, se estaban conteniendo. Y se presenta, esperando imponer respeto como 'figura de autoridad'. La madre sonríe y hace una mini reverencia. "Es un honor príncipe. Mi nombre es Lottus y este es mi hijo Aikon."

Aikon observaba a los 3 Saiyajin, preguntándose si en verdad esto era lo mejor que podía ofrecer su raza. Pero se vió forzado a ocultar su decepción y disgusto. Y no le fue tan difícil al notar lo inferior que se veía Raditz al leer sus 'verdaderos' niveles de poder. Oh, si tan solo supiera.

Lottus se quitó su rastreador y lo colocó en la mesa, indicando que deseaba hablar en secreto. Vegeta elevó una ceja pero aceptó, quitándose también el suyo e indicando que sus compañeros se quitaran los suyos. Nappa y Raditz se vieron confundidos pero aceptaron, quitándoselos y mirando a la hembra Saiyajin con curiosidad. Aikon fue el último en quitarse el suyo, y le sonrió al príncipe.

"¿Qué opinan del… Señor Freezer?" Lottus habla y pregunta con curiosidad. Pero el tono al mencionar el nombre del tirano indicaba su disgusto ante tener que llamarlo Señor. Vegeta fue el primero en dejar salir un disgustado 'hm' para luego cruzarse de brazos. "Creo que es más que evidente que lo odiamos. Nunca me ha gustado trabajar para él, y por lo que veo a ustedes tampoco." Él explica mientras observa a ambos individuos. "No puedo evitar pensar que tuvo algo que ver con la destrucción de nuestro planeta." Añade, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa.

Madre e hijo se miraron entre sí, sabiendo la verdad y decidiendo compartirla. "Príncipe, sus sospechas son ciertas. Freezer destruyó nuestro planeta. Mi hijo y yo escapamos minutos antes de su destrucción, vimos la nave de Freezer orbitando nuestro planeta y sabemos que él lo hizo." Lottus confirma, asintiendo con la cabeza. Raditz y Nappa se sorprenden ante la revelación, ellos confiando más en Freezer, pero Vegeta simplemente cerrando los ojos ante la confirmación de que lo que les dijeron sobre un meteorito era una mentira.

"Como Saiyajin, nuestra obligación es vengar a nuestra raza. Volvernos lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él." Aikon asegura, ahora dirigiéndose a los 3 mientras se unía a la conversación. Vegeta lo observa y suspira, negando con la cabeza. "Niño, no es ninguna obligación porque no podemos traer de vuelta a nuestro planeta ni a quienes murieron. Solo queda seguir adelante. Además ni aunque los 5 nos enfrentemos juntos a Freezer, no le llegamos ni a los talones. Sería cometer suicidio." Vegeta habla, intentando hacer que el joven Saiyajin abriera los ojos. Esto hizo que Aikon gruñera ante su pesimismo. "No te das cuenta del verdadero poder de nuestra raza guerrera. ¿No es así?" El pequeño menciona, sintiendo como su poder comenzaba a brotar. Su madre se quedó tranquila, sabiendo que era necesario que ellos lo vieran por sí mismos. Vegeta y Nappa no se molestaron en comprobarlo, creyendo que los números que vieron eran la realidad y que no podrían ser siquiera movidos por aquel niño. Pero Raditz, en un momento de duda, se colocó su rastreador. Aikon le sonrió y dejó de reprimirse, los números del rastreador elevándose rápidamente, lo cual hizo que Raditz se quedara en shock. "2.500… 4.000… 6.500…" El murmura, a lo cual Nappa empezó a confundirse. "8.000…" Ante la mención de ese número, el Saiyajin calvo se colocó su rastreador y tembló de la impresión al ver que el número no se detenía. Seguía aumentando. "10.000…" Dijeron ambos al unisono, ante lo cual Vegeta abrió los ojos al ver como Aikon era rodeado por una pequeña aura brillante, su sonrisa no dejando nunca su rostro. "12.700…" Menciona Raditz. "13.500…" Menciona Nappa. "¡15.000!" Dicen ambos, ante lo cual Vegeta se puso su rastreador casi inmediatamente. "¡21.200!" Fue el número final, donde Aikon mostró su poder verdadero, su madre sonriendo en orgullo ante esto. "Como ven, esto es solo una muestra de lo que es capaz nuestra raza. Con el entrenamiento y ambiente adecuados, podemos llegar a ser superiores a Zarbon y a Dodoria. A las Fuerzas Ginyu. Incluso a Freezer y a Cold. Si nos entrenáramos todos juntos, algún día quizás incluso surja el Legendario Super Saiyajin entre nosotros." La madre habla con una sonrisa mientras el poder de Aikon vuelve a ser suprimido antes de que los soldados de las instalaciones comenzaran a sospechar. Los 3 hombres Saiyajin se quedaron de piedra un momento ante aquel despliegue de poder, Vegeta sintiendo como la ira surgía en su interior al existir un guerrero que lo superara en poder con tanta facilidad. Pero pronto sonrió al darse cuenta que si ese tonto chiquillo podía ser tan fuerte, entonces con entrenamiento él podría serlo mucho más. Y con mayor rapidez. "Vegeta, debe ser alguna especie de truco. Esas cifras no pueden ser ciertas." Menciona Nappa con duda y miedo en su voz. "Tiene razón Vegeta, nuestros rastreadores pueden estar averiados." Añade Raditz. Pero ante esas palabras, Aikon elevo su poder aún más, haciendo que los 3 rastreadores explotaran en sus ojos.

"Les aseguro. No es ningún truco. Es el poder de los Saiyajin." Él dice con total seriedad. Vegeta le mira directo a los ojos, sabiendo los rastreadores solo explotarían de esa forma si el poder que detectaran fuera de esa magnitud. Y la ambición de conseguir tal poder se hizo presente de inmediato. "Bien. ¿Qué sugieren?" Él pregunta. Ante esto, Lottus comenzó a explicar su plan de ser asignados todos juntos a un planeta con una media de poder muy superior, que anteriormente no haya podido ser conquistado. Se podrán quedar ahí a entrenar y luchar tanto entre ellos como con los habitantes, y cuando empiecen a sospechar y vengan a revisar el planeta, serán capaces de acabar con cualquier soldado que llegue.

Una vez queda todo acordado, el grupo de Saiyajin se dirige a la central de comunicaciones de aquel planeta, convenciendo de que es todo a fin de juntar una gran recompensa y servirle al 'Gran' Freezer. Y apenas obtienen la confirmación y coordenadas, parten los 5 Saiyajin juntos a un planeta alejado, conocido como Katz, ahora preparados para iniciar su cruzada contra Freezer oficialmente. Y elevar el poder de todos sería el primer paso.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Planeta Katz_

_Información general: Planeta muy rico en recursos naturales y minerales preciosos. Habitantes de gran altura y fuerza, generalmente pacíficos pero hábiles para pelear._

_Población: ¿37.000.000? Un estimado según el rastreador._

_Gravedad: Aproximadamente 13 veces mayor que la de la Tierra._

_Media de poder: 13.000-15.000. Algunos niveles más elevados registrados pero muy escasos._

_Recompensa muy elevada por su conquista y venta._

5 Saiyajin llegaron a este planeta, conocido como uno de los más hermosos en existencia, hogar de una tremenda cantidad de especies vegetales y animal, donde se respira una limpia atmosfera y sus habitantes viven en armonía con el medio ambiente, siendo dedicados a su cuidado y protección. Una cultura rica y versátil, con una especie dominante de bípedos de nombre desconocido, con idioma propio y desconocido para el resto del Universo. Intentos previos de conquista se habían dado, pero todos los soldados que arribaron al planeta fueron eliminados rápidamente al mostrar su agresión, logrando solo recabar un mínimo de información y que sea transmitida a través de sus rastreadores.

Una vez aterrizaron, los 5 sobrevivientes de la raza guerrera se reunieron, primero escaneando sus alrededores. Aterrizaron lejos de la civilización del lugar, queriendo evitar conflicto por ahora. "Dime, ¿Por qué no simplemente creamos una luna artificial, nos transformamos todos y acabamos con este planeta? Con suerte hasta Raditz podría sobrevivir." Cuestiona Nappa, cruzándose de brazos mientras Lottus seguía utilizando su rastreador mientras Aikon armaba un campamento –con mucha mayor facilidad que en Musak dado que aquí el ecosistema ofrecía muchos más recursos-

Vegeta y Raditz guardaron silencio pero querían escuchar la respuesta ante esa pregunta, dado que ese era el procedimiento estándar de todos los Saiyajin ante las conquistas de los planetas. Madre e hijo se rieron, la mujer guerrera apagando su rastreador y volteando hacia Nappa le dijo "Simple, mi querido y torpe Nappa. Porque buscamos elevar nuestro nivel de poder, no conquistar este planeta. Nos topamos con el paraíso para los luchadores, todos los habitantes, incluidos los animales presentan un poder más que suficiente para que nos presente un desafío decente, o casi imposible en el caso tuyo y el de Raditz. Además, gracias a su tamaño, su gravedad no está nada mal. Viviremos aquí hasta que todos nosotros superemos los 100.000 de poder." Ella explica e informa, los 3 Saiyajin que se unieron al pequeño grupo de madre e hijo sorprendiéndose de sobre manera ante el número que mencionó la hembra guerrera. Sonaba como material de leyendas. ¿Era verdaderamente posible llegar a tal nivel de poder? La duda se manifestaba con mayor fuerza en estos momentos.

"Listo madre, el campamento ya está hecho." Aikon le informa a su progenitora, habiendo hecho una pequeña casa y una gran fogata. La madre le sonríe y le felicita con una pequeña palmada, inspeccionando el trabajo de su hijo. Al comprobar que era decente, se dispuso a empezar el fuego, Vegeta acercándose a la casa, que más se parecía a una cabaña, con curiosidad. "Pero aquí solo caben 2 personas." Él murmura en ignorancia. El joven Saiyajin más fuerte entre ellos se ríe antes de explicar con brazos cruzados. "Tienes que construir tu propio refugio príncipe. Es supervivencia básica. Entrenaremos juntos pero fuera del campo de batalla cada uno se cuida por sí mismo." Explica con una sonrisa en su cara. Vegeta frunce el ceño ante esto y le gruñe.

"Si es así, ¿Por qué construiste uno para ti y tu mamá?" Le preguntó intentando vengarse e intentar humillarlo un poco para que se sintiera avergonzado y por consecuencia que el príncipe infle su ego. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata, porque Aikon simplemente se rió y se encogió de hombros. "Pues porque es mi madre, y es la única persona en quien confió." Vegeta suspiró ante esto y sacudió su cabeza, alejándose del refugio en derrota silenciosa e intentando ocultar su humillación al negarse a admitir que desconocía como hacerlo. Y Raditz por su parte pues intentaba aferrarse a una pizca de orgullo, pero le resultaba bastante difícil al ser el más débil entre todos los presentes. Pero se aferraba a la esperanza de ser también miembro de la raza Saiyajin y podía volverse más fuerte. Aikon y Lottus eran prueba de eso.

Aikon ahora se disponía a cazar un poco, adentrándose a la jungla cercana. Pero se detuvo al ver a aquellos 3 Saiyajin sintiéndose incomodos y con una pinta de no saber qué hacer. No pudo evitar suspirar y reírse un poco. "Oigan. Vamos a revisar la zona y cazar algo para comer. Les podré enseñar un par de cosas y servirá de entrenamiento." Les ofrece encogiéndose de hombros. Vegeta intenta mostrarse demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la oferta de un plebeyo como Aikon, pero Raditz acepta rápidamente a seguirlo, buscando ser más fuerte y acortar el tremendo espacio que hay entre su nivel de poder y el de sus compañeros. Nappa meditó brevemente el quedarse junto a Vegeta, pero pronto decidió acompañar a los jóvenes Saiyajin a fin de ayudarlos en su misión auto-asignada. Vegeta se sintió insultado ante esto pero pronto se resignó, siguiéndolos de manera silenciosa.

Aikon no era precisamente el mejor de los líderes, pero esta vez podía compartir su experiencia y sabiduría en algo que él sabía hacer y ellos no. O simplemente sabía hacerlo mejor. "Ok, lo primero es identificar una presa. Quizás quieran utilizar sus rastreadores para encontrar una presa fácil. Ya somos pocos de por sí y la idea no es perder vidas Saiyajin sin motivo." Comienza su instrucción, identificando su alrededor con la mirada de un cazador, entrenada gracias a 12 años de supervivencia e instrucción de su madre que se esforzó por formar un guerrero capaz de adaptarse a cualquier ambiente. Y estos eran los frutos. Nappa y Raditz siguieron sus instrucciones, identificando los niveles de poder de las criaturas cercanas.

"¿Qué tal ese? ¿De 2.000 de nivel de poder? Una presa fácil en mi opinión." Sugiere Nappa, apuntando hacia el noroeste. Aikon ahora encendió su rastreador para comprobar esa opción pero sacudió su cabeza. "2 cosas, no sería mucho desafío para mí ni para ti Nappa, la idea tampoco es cazar lo primero más fácil. Además es muy pequeño para 5 Saiyajin. Busca otra cosa." El joven de cabello corto rechazó la idea del Saiyajin de mayor edad.

Raditz por su parte escaneó por otro lado, buscando una presa decente. "¿Y ese? Tiene 5.250 de nivel de poder y al parecer posee bastante carne encima." Sugiere apuntando a una criatura bebiendo en un lago cercano, muy parecida a un búfalo pero de cuernos más alargados. Aikon pareció meditarlo por un segundo, pero pronto sonrió. "Buen ojo Raditz, ese es adecuado." Le felicita. "Ok, ahora primero hay que estudiarlo, intentar ver si oculta algo en especial. Yo me acercaré por aquí, ustedes dispérsense e intenten obtener un buen punto de vista. Ahora comuníquense por el rastreador." Les informa, dándoles instrucciones confiando en que sabrán manejarse por su cuenta. Ambos aceptaron y se escabulleron lo más silencioso que les fue posible sin perder la presa de su vista.

No muy atrás, Vegeta decidió encender su rastreador también para escuchar la conversación y unirse a la cacería, pero no de manera muy obvia dado que aún buscaba conservar su orgullo. La criatura parecida a un búfalo no sospechaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que estaba siendo acechado por 4 individuos de la raza de los Saiyajin, que buscaban asesinarlo y alimentarse de él.

"Estúdienlo. Vean toda la fuerza que posee, miren por dónde podría escapar. La mejor manera de entrenar va a ser luchar mano a mano con él, no asesinarlo directamente con un ataque de energía." Aikon susurra sus instrucciones, ya habiendo identificado 5 diferentes posibilidades donde podría escapar. No, 6.

"Nappa, físicamente eres el más fuerte. Tú atacarás primero. Raditz, brindarás apoyo y golpearas al animal cuando Nappa lo tenga detenido. Y Vegeta…" Mencionó el joven Saiyajin sorprendiendo al príncipe que pensaba haber pasado desapercibido. "Cubre las salidas e inmoviliza al animal con un disparo a las piernas si intenta escapar." Le explica sus instrucciones, donde escucha un gruñido resignado pero sabía que lo iba a hacer. "Yo lo remataré con un golpe al corazón cuando ya esté inmóvil." Añade describiendo lo que estaría haciendo. Y justo cuando la criatura levantaba la mirada del lago, percibiendo que había una amenaza cerca, Aikon dio la señal de que atacaran, Nappa saltando primero para sostener al animal con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como le invadió el pánico a dicha criatura, que intentaba correr y liberarse. Raditz lo siguió, propinándole una patada en las costillas de entrada, y luego ayudando a sostenerlo. Vegeta desde las sombras observaba con atención la escena y Aikon miraba a los Saiyajin, analizando sus fortalezas y debilidades para luego comunicárselas a fin de que mejoraran.

Nappa comenzaba a sudar ante el esfuerzo físico que conllevaba sostener a la criatura dado que su fuerza parecía aumentar por segundo. El príncipe, que ahora analizaba su rastreador, veía que los Saiyajin hacían el máximo esfuerzo y su nivel de pelea comenzaba a aumentar. Pero el del animal también, de manera más descontrolada. "7.000…" Mencionó el Saiyajin más joven desde las sombras. "Ok, Nappa, Raditz, denle los últimos 2 golpes y déjenlo escapar, es mi turno y el de Vegeta." Informa este último, con los Saiyajin mencionados siguiendo las instrucciones, Nappa dándole un cabezazo y Raditz un rodillazo en el estómago antes de saltar hacia atrás para más seguridad, ambos bastante cansados. El animal se mostró agresivo por un momento pero pronto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

"¡Vegeta, ahora!" Ordenó Aikon. Pero aferrándose a su orgullo, el príncipe se negó a atacar en un acto de rebelión y mostrando su terca actitud. El guerrero más joven maldijo bajo su aliento pero en un parpadear de ojos le propinó un golpe al animal, certero y en medio de su caja torácica, mandándolo hacia atrás y dejando que aterrizara en el piso moribundo, antes de perder la vida en menos de 10 segundos. "Muy bien muchachos." Los felicitó con una sonrisa, donde Nappa y Raditz se aproximaron para inspeccionar el premio de su cacería.

Aikon se volteó hacia ellos e inspeccionó su nivel de pelea. "No está mal, Nappa subió 100 unidades y Raditz 175." Los felicita dándoles un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa. Los 2 Saiyajin chocaron sus palmas en celebración, dado que era un avance pequeño pero era un comienzo. Vegeta se acercó con los brazos cruzados hacia ellos. "Como sea, volvamos al campamento. Tengo hambre." Disponiéndose a tomar a la criatura y llevárselo, pero Aikon lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

"Oye. ¿Qué haces? No recuerdo que hayas colaborado en cazarlo." Le dice en un tono serio pero ni siquiera mirándolo. "Perdiste tu derecho a comer Vegeta, todos cooperamos en matarlo. Busca tu presa." Le dice, los otros 2 Saiyajin quedándose estupefactos ante el coraje del guerrero más joven pero no diciendo nada al respecto. Aikon sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero era hora de que Vegeta no era el más fuerte del universo. Vegeta, aun si era el príncipe, quizás incluso no se merecía el titulo con esa actitud. Ya eran pocos Saiyajin de por sí, si la situación requería cooperación, no podía aceptar que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana y obtener lo mismo que los demás sin haber ayudado. Era una lección que esperaba que le sirviera a futuro. "Raditz, Nappa. Si quieren volvamos, voy a estar cocinando esto y estará listo pronto. Vegeta, nos vemos." Le habla a los Saiyajin mientras tomaba el cadáver del animal y volando de regreso a su base establecida, donde es recibido por su madre con una felicitación después que le contó todo y se dispusieron a empezar el fuego y cocinar su presa una vez que comprobaron que era comestible.

Nappa y Raditz se quedaron en silencio. Aikon claramente era mejor líder que Vegeta, pero por derecho natural se suponía que tenían que seguir al príncipe. Por un segundo dudaron, pero luego suspiraron. "Lo siento Vegeta. Pero tiene un punto. Quizás luego te podremos ayudar en cazar tu propia presa." Lo intenta confortar Raditz con una mano en su hombro.

Vegeta, sintiéndose humillado como nunca en su vida intentaba contener su ira, pero apenas Raditz se atrevió a hacer contacto con él, le propinó un golpe contundente en su estómago, no matándolo pero si dejándolo incapacitado por un momento. Nappa se sorprendió ante esto y rápidamente se arrodilló para ayudar al lastimado Saiyajin.

"Escúchenme ustedes 2. Yo soy su príncipe, YO. No los necesito a ellos ni a ustedes, si quieren apoyarlo, no me interesa. No necesito Saiyajin inútiles como ustedes." Les dice de manera condescendiente a ambos, negándose a abandonar su sentido de superioridad. Nappa y Raditz guardan silencio y deciden volver al campamento también para olvidarse del asunto. Vegeta se queda atrás, sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego decide volver también con sus compañeros Saiyajin, pero con el fin de retar a su rival, Aikon. Nadie era mejor que Vegeta, y era momento de probarlo.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Un par de horas después de la primera cacería de los Saiyajin en su nuevo hogar provisorio, el Planeta Katz, madre e hijo, acompañados por Nappa y Raditz se sientan alrededor del fuego tranquilamente mientras se alimentan de su presa, cocinada a la perfección por Aikon como un obsequio para sus nuevos camaradas._

_Mientras tanto, Vegeta ignoraba el método lento del joven insolente Saiyajin y asesinó a sangre fría a una presa similar, para después llevarla devuelta al campamento pero un poco lejos de este, para empezar a armar el suyo propio pero mientras que aún se mantuviera en el rango de vista, donde podría vigilar a los otros Saiyajin pero ellos también a él._

"Vegeta volvió." Raditz comenta, ladeando un poco su cuerpo mientras sostenía una pierna cocinada del animal. Nappa paró de comer también para observar al frustrado príncipe. Pero el más joven, junto con su madre no tuvieron la misma cortesía, concentrándose en comer sin darle siquiera una mirada a Vegeta.

"¿Y?" Dijo Aikon con la boca llena antes de tragar y ahora sí voltear hacia él. "No tiene ni refugio, ni fogata y probablemente no sabrá ni como cocinar esa presa de manera adecuada." Explica brevemente antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a comer. Su actitud era fría hacia su camarada no oficial, pero eso era natural en los Saiyajin y Vegeta tenía una actitud peor. "Si dejara su ego de lado lo ayudaría. Pero tiene una lección que aprender." Añade como comentario antes de guardar silencio y comer tranquilamente. Su madre no mencionó una palabra, pero silenciosamente estaba orgullosa y de acuerdo con su hijo, sabiendo que lo había educado de manera correcta.

Por su parte, Vegeta al notar que nadie venía a cumplir su deber para construirle su refugio, armar su fogata y cocinar su comida, se comenzó a irritar bastante, su poder elevándose en respuesta a esto. El rastreador de los Saiyajin reunidos a comer alertó a los guerreros de esto, señalando 14.500 unidades de poder de pelea provenientes del príncipe. Nappa y Raditz se extrañaron de esto dado que Vegeta no había entrenado nada y era obvio que había elegido la manera fácil de cazar. Aikon notó esto pero no se extrañó para nada. "Eso es producto de su rabia. A los Saiyajin les ayuda mucho, en términos de poder." Él explica, como una vez le explicó su madre.

Otra vez el resto de los Saiyajin guardaron silencio, pero ahora observaban a Vegeta con atención mientras comían. El príncipe intentó juntar unos palos e iniciar un fuego con su ki, pero resultó en una explosión pequeña, no en fuego. Por su parte, Aikon no pudo contener una pequeña risa, la cual el humillado príncipe escuchó. No pudo contener su enojo y ahora se lanzó hacia su rival, preparado para pelear. El más joven Saiyajin esperaba esta reacción, y rápidamente se levantó para detener su golpe. "Tranquilízate príncipe. No quiero lastimarte." Le advirtió Aikon, mirándolo directo a los ojos. "¡¿Lastimarme?! ¡¿Al Gran Vegeta?!" Le pregunta en un rugido antes de intentar darle golpe con su rodilla, que su contrincante también detiene antes de mandarlo lejos, donde aterriza de pie. "Como príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, reclamo tu hogar, tu fogata y tu comida Aikon. ¡Ya estoy harto de tu insolencia!" Le reclama, su ira acumulándose tanto que se podía notar una vena ligeramente hinchada en la frente del príncipe. Raditz y Nappa por su parte se levantaron listos para detener la pelea, pero la madre del más joven entre ellos les dio una mirada que silenciosamente les ordenó que no intervinieran.

"Escúchame Vegeta, por mucho que te cueste admitirlo, ya no hay planeta Vegeta que gobernar, ni raza que dirigir. Sólo quedamos nosotros y no podemos luchar entre nosotros por cosas tan estúpidas como tu ego. Aquí somos todos iguales, y debemos cooperar. ¡Deja tu orgullo de lado porque no soy tu enemigo, Freezer lo es!" Le responde Aikon, preparado para pelear pero aun intentando hacer que el orgulloso príncipe entrara en razón. Pero, como era esperable, Vegeta se rehusó tajantemente a renunciar a su derecho de nacimiento. Con un rugido de batalla, se abalanzó contra Aikon con un asalto de golpes y patadas, que este último se dedicó a bloquear y esquivar cada ataque del príncipe, aprovechando su ira para notar lo predecible que cada ataque se volvía en realidad. Esto era un gran entrenamiento dado que Vegeta era muy fuerte, aún si estaba cegado por su propio ego.

Pronto le propinó un golpe al mentón que lo lanzó hacia arriba, siguiéndolo y flotando cerca de él. "Ya basta Vegeta. No me hagas tener que matarte." Le amenaza Aikon, ahora en pose de combate listo para empezar a golpear de vuelta al enloquecido príncipe. Gruñendo en voz baja, con su poder flotando de su cuerpo en forma de un aura clara, Vegeta aún se rehusaba a detenerse. "Maldito insecto…" Murmura el príncipe, ahora juntando ambas manos y colocándolas al lado de su cuerpo, ahora expulsando una cantidad anormal de ki.

Nappa y Raditz notaron lo que Vegeta intentaría hacer, y se levantaron para alertarle a ambos. "¡Vegeta! ¡No lo hagas, puedes destruir el planeta!" Le advierte el más alto al príncipe guerrero a punto de atacar. Y por su parte, Raditz, el más débil le advierte a Aikon "¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ese ataque es muy poderoso!" con un grito. Aikon notaba en su rastreador lo mucho que aumentaba el poder del príncipe, llegando a un total de 17.000. Pero parecía elevarse más y condensándose todo en esa energía que rodeaba su cuerpo y que se tornaba un morado brillante.

El joven Saiyajin sabía que tenía que detenerlo, así que volviéndose serio y expulsando su poder de igual manera, junto una gran cantidad de ki en su mano. "¡Nunca podrás sobrevivir… mi Galick Ho!" Le advirtió Vegeta al borde de la locura sedienta de sangre, antes de disparar un tremendo haz de energía morada directo a su enemigo Aikon, buscando destruirlo por cualquier medio posible. "¡Eres un estúpido!" Le replica el joven guerrero, ahora respondiendo el ataque de Vegeta con el suyo propio, lanzando su propio ataque de energía blanca, con tonalidades azules. Ambos haces de poder en su más puro estado chocaron, mostrando un brillo cegador ante la colisión de fuerzas. Aikon se mostraba estable y calmado, resistiendo el desesperado intento de Vegeta que colocaba cada pizca de fuerza en su cuerpo para intentar ganarle y eliminarlo de la faz del Universo.

Ahora sintiéndose irritado, el joven Saiyajin decidió mostrarle a Vegeta la cruda realidad de que él no era el más importante del Universo ni el más fuerte. Así que concentrando más fuerza en su brazo, hizo crecer su propia energía, rápidamente haciendo retroceder a Vegeta. "¿¡Qué?!" Se cuestionó, incapaz de creer que estaba siendo vencido. "¡Ya detente!" Le gritó su oponente, antes de sobrepasarlo por completo, envolviendo a Vegeta en su ataque y lanzándolo lejos en una derrota completa, con el grito de frustración por parte del príncipe ante su fracaso en derrotar al insolente Saiyajin.

Aikon se quedó por un momento ahí, jadeando un poco pero apretando sus puños al haber tenido que hacer eso para detenerlo. Se volteó a sus camaradas Saiyajin e hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, volando los 4 hacia el lugar donde Vegeta aterrizó, encontrándolo herido pero no de gravedad, solo estaba cansado y procesando toda esta realidad que se le había forzado a notar. Aikon aterrizó a su lado y lo miró. "Vegeta. Lamento haberte hecho eso. De veras me disculpo." Comenzó con una mirada de respeto. "Eres muy fuerte, pero por tu cuenta no eres nadie. Tenemos que cooperar, todos como sobrevivientes de los Saiyajin. Podemos entrenar juntos, y tú serás siendo el príncipe de todos nosotros al final del día. Déjame fortalecerme junto a ti para matar a Freezer, y luego de eso si aún quieres derrotarme, pelearemos otra vez." Le habla con una pequeña sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano en su lugar de derrota. El príncipe guardó silencio mirándolo a los ojos con la respiración muy agitada, pero pronto se resignó. "Maldito seas Aikon." Vegeta murmura, aceptando su mano y reconociéndolo como camarada, aun si es de manera temporal. "Cuando acabemos con Freezer, tú sigues. ¿Me oyes?" Le advierte mirándolo a los ojos. El más joven guerrero se ríe un poco y asiente con la cabeza. "Estoy esperando el día." Le responde antes de sacudir su mano en un saludo.

Pronto los 5 volvieron al campamento, Vegeta un poco más lento al encontrarse ligeramente herido. Ahora los 5 se sentaron alrededor del fuego que tenían y Aikon le ofreció un poco de comida al príncipe, quien aceptó de manera silenciosa. Lottus se levantó e informó que iría a buscar hierbas medicinales, sabiendo que Vegeta las necesitaría y que ya era tiempo de explorar un poco la zona para acostumbrarse a ella. Los 4 que quedaron atrás asintieron y se quedaron sentados, ahora solo observando el fuego.

"Oigan…" Comenzó el joven Saiyajin. "¿Somos los últimos Saiyajin que quedan?" Cuestiona Aikon, mirando a Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz a los ojos. Los mencionados se miraron entre sí y se pusieron a pensar. "Pues supuestamente Vegeta tiene un hermano, que fue enviado lejos al nacer por el Rey Vegeta por ser muy débil." Informa Nappa, volteándose al mencionado príncipe.

"Es cierto, Tarble. No sé dónde esté, pero es probable que esté muerto. Era muy débil para ser de la realeza." Concuerda Vegeta, pensando en cómo apenas lo llegó a mirar unas 2 veces antes de que fuera enviado lejos por su padre. "Vale… ¿Nadie más?" Pregunta Aikon, sabiendo que si todos, absolutamente todos los Saiyajin sobrevivientes eran reunidos para entrenar, tendrían aún más probabilidades de vencer a Freezer y su crecimiento de poder sería aún más rápido.

"También está Turles, un Saiyajin de clase baja. Creo que fue enviado a un planeta que contenía algo llamado 'El árbol del poder' o algo por el estilo." Añade Vegeta, confundiendo a los presentes ante el término árbol del poder. "No tengo idea que sea, pero no se ha sabido de Turles desde entonces. Probablemente se haya vuelto un pirata espacial, porque nunca volvió al ejército de Freezer." Añade el príncipe la información sobre el Saiyajin renegado. Aikon asiente, registrando la información en su mente.

Raditz también aporta información al mencionar "Tengo un hermano. Mi madre me informó un día antes de la destrucción de nuestro planeta que junto con mi padre lo enviaron lejos, a un planeta llamado Tierra. No tengo muchas esperanzas para él, dado que nació con un poder de tan solo 2." Explica Raditz, pensando en que habrá sido de su hermanito Kakaroto. "¿Sólo 2? Que bajo nivel de poder… Pero creo que no hay que subestimarlo dado que los Saiyajin tienen un potencial muy similar, independiente del nivel de poder al nacer." Explica el más joven de los Saiyajin que era prueba viviente de ese hecho.

"También…" Interrumpe Nappa. "Estaba este bebé que nació con 10.000 de poder de pelea." Explica el Saiyajin calvo. Todos saltan en sorpresa ante este número. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿10.000 al nacer?!" Pregunta Vegeta. "Seguramente es un error ¿no?" Cuestiona Raditz en shock. Hasta Aikon estaba muy sorprendido.

"Todos lo pensamos así, pero por ese nivel de poder fue enviado lejos, a un planeta llamado Vampa. Paragus, su padre, lo siguió rebelándose contra la decisión del Rey Vegeta. Se auto exilió para estar con su hijo, algo raro para un Saiyajin." Explica Nappa, habiendo estado presente aquel día siendo guardia del Rey Vegeta para ese entonces antes de encargarse del príncipe Vegeta.

"Creo que se llamaba Broly." Termina el alto Saiyajin, dejando a todos en silencio. "¿Por qué no me había enterado de esto Nappa?" Le cuestiona Vegeta, que hace que Nappa voltee hacia él. "No se moleste príncipe, esto ocurrió el mismo día que usted nació. El Rey Vegeta buscaba que usted confiara en que eras el más fuerte de la historia de los Saiyajin." Explica el mencionado Saiyajin, recordando la voluntad del Rey.

El más joven entre ellos se queda pensante ante esta información. "Broly..." Murmura en voz baja. "Iremos por él primero. Un aliado así de fuerte será muy útil. Pero una vez que todos alcancemos los 50.000 de poder de pelea. Y tendrá que ser pronto, o se volverá muy fuerte para nuestro alcance." Explica Aikon, observando a sus camaradas que asintieron. Lottus volvió, habiendo encontrado unos buenos ejemplares de hierbas medicinales con las que empezó a atender a Vegeta mientras su hijo empezó a ayudar a construir refugios para sus camaradas Saiyajin. Pero su mente seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que, en realidad Broly era el Legendario Super Saiyajin. Si ese nivel de pelea era cierto, él sería el rival definitivo para entrenar. Pero no tenía que olvidarse de los otros 3. Turles, Tarble y Kakaroto. Era tranquilizador saber que en realidad, no sobrevivieron tan pocos como lo pensaba en un principio. _Los Saiyajin estaban lejos de estar extintos._


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_**Año 750**_

_Ha pasado 1 año desde al arribo del grupo sobreviviente de la raza Saiyajin al planeta Katz, y el enfrentamiento entre el príncipe Vegeta y el joven Aikon. Todos han crecido en términos de poder, volviéndose más fuertes en conjunto. Su entrenamiento intenso, junto con los pequeños enfrentamientos con los locales y las batallas que han tenido entre ellos los han fortalecido, tanto física como mentalmente._

_Ahora, una noche iluminada por 2 lunas brillantes cubría el cielo, y los Saiyajin, ahora mucho más fuertes que cuando llegaron decidieron iniciar su conquista sobre los habitantes, devastando ciudades y continentes completos en tan solo una sola noche, cambiando drásticamente el paisaje tan vivo y tranquilo de aquel gigante planeta, lleno de vida._

Un rugido monstruoso pareció sacudir los cimientos mismos del planeta, era Nappa, acompañado por Raditz, ambos transformados en Oozaru que destruían lo que parecía ser una capital, llena de gente humanoide que corría despavorida por sus vidas. Sus guerreros, cubiertos en armaduras de lo que parecía ser una blanca roca salieron a su encuentro, volando alrededor de los grandes simios y atacándolos simultáneamente con ráfagas de ki que no parecían afectarles lo más mínimo, solo lograban detenerlos un poco antes de contraatacar, ya sea con devastadores golpes o grandes haces de ki disparados de sus bocas. A estas alturas ni Raditz tenía problema con ellos, eliminando uno tras otro de sus mejores guerreros en un frenesí de sangre.

La decisión de conquistar por fin aquel planeta se debía al simple hecho de que ya no presentaba ningún desafío. Todos se habían acostumbrado a la gravedad y al ambiente, hasta se sentían cómodos. Los habitantes poco a poco empezaban a presentar menos y menos desafío para los Saiyajin, incluso en sus formas humana. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya era suficiente y que era momento de avanzar y buscar otro mundo con condiciones aún más duras para los 5 guerreros, que buscaban aumentar aún más su ya descomunal poder.

En el otro extremo del planeta, Lottus se encontraba en su forma humana de pie sobre un gran cráter creado por un ataque gigante de ki reciente, rodeada por varios de la misma clase de guerreros que se enfrentaban a Raditz y Nappa. Pero su rostro se mantenía tranquilo, a pesar de la tremenda desventaja numérica. Los frutos de su entrenamiento serían más que evidentes a continuación, cuando comenzó a luchar con todos sin problemas, derrotando y asesinando a cada uno de ellos con poco esfuerzo y aún menos gasto de ki.

No muy lejos, Vegeta y Aikon luchaban de manera igualada con los líderes del planeta, 7 guerreros que destacaban por sobre toda la otra basura que habitaba Katz. Ellos tenían la particularidad de portar coronas y armaduras mucho más brillantes que los demás soldados, adornadas por incontables símbolos extraños, sin mencionar que uno de ellos era nada más que un niño. Eran la última y mejor línea de defensa del planeta. No solo por sus armaduras, sino por su nivel de poder, que superaba con creces a la media de poder del resto de los habitantes.

Vegeta podía sentir como hervía su sangre de Saiyajin ante el desafío. Con un Galick Ho, directo hacia el grupo obligó a que se dispersaran al crear una gran explosión entre ellos, pero el más joven entre ellos estaba aterrado, y tuvo que ser salvado por el más anciano entre ellos, que les decía palabras en su idioma seguramente intentando que luchara. Aikon se separó del príncipe, dirigiéndose a atacar a los otros 3 que saltaron en la otra dirección. Rápidamente adoptaron una postura de combate que se complementaba perfectamente entre los 3 guerreros, probablemente parte del motivo por el cual se quedaron ellos 3 específicamente juntos. El combate entre el joven Saiyajin y los 3 líderes altamente adeptos en el arte de pelear era muy reñido, obligando a que Aikon tuviera especial cuidado de no bajar su guardia por ningún motivo ante el asalto de golpes y patadas altamente coordinados, que no dejaban ninguna apertura para asestar un golpe certero.

Lottus por su parte ya se había encargado de su grupo de contrincantes, sin un rasguño encima. Observando como Vegeta y Aikon luchaban contra lo mejor que tenía para ofrecer el planeta, decidió utilizar su rastreador para medir de forma más precisa los niveles de poder de cada uno. Se sorprendió gratamente al observar como su hijo alcanzó los 93.000 de poder de pelea, con Vegeta no quedándose atrás con 85.000. Por otro lado, los líderes que se enfrentaban a los Saiyajin no eran más fuertes que sus rivales, cada uno con poderes de pelea entre 85.000 y 72.000, a excepción del más pequeño que apenas alcanzaba los 48.000.

En combates individuales Aikon y Vegeta no tendrían problemas en derrotar y asesinar a los bien entrenados líderes, pero su forma de pelear en conjunto ponían en aprietos a los Saiyajin debido a que impedían el poder concentrarse en uno y acabar con él, atacando y defendiendo al mismo tiempo.

La madre consideró brevemente atacar de manera discreta, pero notó como el poder de ambos guerreros aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, sonriendo ante como esto les servía como un excelente desafío y entrenamiento, rehusándose a recurrir a la luna como ella.

Vegeta notó como los 2 adultos con los que peleaba defendían con mucho esfuerzo al anciano y al niño. Sabía que eso era su debilidad. Así que elevando su poder, fingió abalanzarse sobre el más joven, sabiendo que los otros saltarían a salvarlo. Y cuando lo hicieron, Vegeta aprovechó para atravesarle el pecho a uno de ellos con un solo golpe, que bajó la guardia producto de su acto de bondad. El príncipe sonrió de manera orgullosa ante su primera víctima, ahora concentrándose en el otro que se esforzaba al límite para no caer de inmediato y derrotar a este monstruo destructor de su planeta.

El niño y anciano se quedaron horrorizados ante el cadáver de su fallecido compañero líder. El más joven comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente producto del terror y el pánico que lo invadía. Mientras el anciano seguía intentando convencerlo de dejar aquel temor atrás y encontrar el coraje para luchar. Pero no había caso.

Vegeta estaba a punto de rematar a su otro oponente, pero un ataque de ki que aterrizó en su espalda que dejó su armadura ligeramente dañada y humeando. El príncipe se detuvo ante esto, irritado y gruñendo en voz baja ante aquel insecto que se atrevió a atacar al Gran Vegeta. Y repentinamente se volteó para atacarlo con un gigantesco haz de ki, decidido a borrarlos de la faz del universo. El anciano que atacó al Saiyajin mostró pánico en su rostro pero estaba decidido a proteger al pequeño y aterrado líder.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar la muerte, pero en cambio se encontró con un grito que llegó ante sus oídos, un grito de dolor proveniente del otro adulto que estaba luchando con Vegeta, que se interpuso entre el ataque del príncipe y sus camaradas, intentando detenerlo pero últimamente viéndose sobrepasado, perdiendo la vida y cayendo al piso ante los ojos traumados del anciano como el pequeño. Vegeta sonrió de forma sádica ante su victoria, susurrando "2 menos" y caminando hacia ambos dispuestos a acabar con ellos de un solo golpe.

Mientras tanto, Aikon seguía luchando de forma bastante pareja con sus rivales, hasta que decidió cambiar de táctica. Elevó su poder, expulsándolo con un grito de batalla, un aura envolviéndolo. Cruzó sus brazos hacia su pecho antes de extenderlos, lanzando 3 ataques de ki individuales a cada uno de sus oponentes, haciendo que su ataque combinado fuera interrumpido ante la necesidad de defenderse. Ante el humo que surgió de aquella técnica al hacer contacto con los 3 luchadores, Aikon se abalanzó sobre el más vulnerable para lanzarlo lejos y perseguirlo, disponiéndose a derrotarlo con un rápido golpe al estómago, haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso. Los otros 2 intentaron seguirlo y retomar la formación de pelea, pero llegaron demasiado tarde al ver que el joven Saiyajin lanzó un gran ataque de ki para rematar a su primera víctima, que quedó como un cadáver inmóvil en un cráter humeante.

Los otros 2 se quedaron horrorizados ante la pérdida de su compañero, pero guiados por la ira, lanzaron un ataque combinado de ki, buscando eliminar a aquel desalmado invasor asesino. Aikon estaba preparado para esto, y detuvo su ataque con sus propias manos, buscando probarse a sí mismo de que era capaz de aquello. Retrocedió por un momento ante la abismal fuerza detrás de ese ataque, pero se recobró rápidamente, comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos, antes de gritar y lanzar su propio ataque de ki, rápidamente sobrepasando a los líderes y anulando su ataque, obligando a que se separaran, donde Aikon aprovechó para propinarle a uno de ellos una patada en su cuello desde arriba, que acabó con su vida. Y sin darle tregua al otro, lo remató con un ataque de ki directo a su pecho, que lo atravesó e hizo que cayera al piso, siguiendo a sus compañeros en la derrota.

Al joven Saiyajin se le unió su madre, que lo felicitó silenciosamente asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de que ambos volaran hacia donde estaba Vegeta, que estaba a punto de acabar con el anciano y el niño, que estaban muy aterrados como para pelear después de ver la muerte de sus colegas. Aikon notó que ni siquiera se estaban defendiendo, y se apresuró a detener la mano de Vegeta. El príncipe lo miró extrañado, preguntándole el por qué le impedía acabar con esa escoria.

"No son una amenaza Vegeta. Es suficiente." Le advierte Aikon, mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Tú mismo asesinaste a sus amigos, ¿Ahora te ataca el remordimiento?" Le pregunta el príncipe, acusándolo de hipocresía y queriendo terminar el trabajo.

"Escúchame, ellos no tienen por qué morir. Déjalos ir." Le insiste el joven Saiyajin, volteando hacia ambos sobrevivientes, traumados ante la figura de esos asesinos que los atacaron sin motivo aparente. Y reaccionando por impulso, el anciano tomó al niño y comenzó a correr, para después volar lejos y a toda la velocidad posible que le permitía su cuerpo, tanto el más viejo como el niño consumidos en el recuerdo de sus camaradas muertos, invadidos por una ira e impotencia, combinadas con una tristeza que nunca antes habían sentido.

Aikon y Lottus observaron a Vegeta por un instante antes de disponerse a irse, cuando el príncipe elevó su mano en dirección de sus presas que escapaban. Y antes de que sus compañeros Saiyajin pudieran detenerlos, un masivo ataque de ki surgió de su mano, que rápidamente alcanzó a los sobrevivientes y los vaporizó, acabando con sus vidas sin ninguna pizca de piedad.

"¡VEGETA!" Reclamó Aikon, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer y por su mirada de satisfacción ante un trabajo bien hecho. Pero en vez de atacarlo, sólo se quedó ahí, frustrado y lamentando sus muertes silenciosamente. Su madre sabía cómo se sentía, pero no había nada que hacer. Vegeta ya lo había hecho, y no se podía deshacer el pasado. Colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo que se fueran. Su hijo cerró los ojos, temblando de ira, pero asintió, resignándose a no hacer nada contra Vegeta.

Los 3 victoriosos Saiyajin se marcharon volando del campo de batalla, dirigiéndose a reunirse con Nappa y Raditz que a esta altura ya habrían acabado con el resto.

Al terminar la noche, los 5 se reunían junto a sus naves, reunidos alrededor de una fogata meditando sobre la batalla que había tomado lugar. Se felicitaron brevemente ante una conquista exitosa, habiendo exterminado al 99% de la población de Katz en tan solo 1 noche. Actualmente estaban descansando, discutiendo sobre donde irían ahora.

"Ok, entonces Raditz llegaste a los… 47.900." Le informa Lottus, utilizando su rastreador para analizar los resultados finales de sus niveles de poder de cada uno de los Saiyajin presentes. "Nappa, alcanzaste los 60.000. Nada mal." Añade, haciendo el calvo Saiyajin se sintiera orgulloso de sus avances. "Vegeta, subiste a 90.000." Le informa la madre con una sonrisa, haciendo que el ego de Vegeta vuelva a inflarse al saber que ya superaba con creces a los soldados más cercanos a Freezer, Zarbon y Dodoria. Pronto superaría a las Fuerzas Ginyu y al mismo Freezer. Era cuestión de tiempo. "Y Aikon… ¿Qué?" Preguntó su madre, viendo como el nivel de poder de su hijo mostraba un resultado inusual. Los rastreadores de los otros 3 Saiyajin también se activaron ante la muestra de poder elevado del más joven entre ellos, que miraba al fuego con una gran ira en su mirada. "…135.000…" Susurró Raditz temblando de terror, todos incapaces de creer el crecimiento abismal que había experimentado Aikon. "¿Pero cómo?" Pregunta Nappa, intentando llamar la atención del joven guerrero. Pero este no dijo palabra alguna. Vegeta guardó silencio también, pero por dentro estaba tan sorprendido como todos los presentes ante aquel número tan superior al suyo.

Pasó un momento de silencio incómodo, Aikon sin moverse de su posición, hasta que Nappa intentó romper el hielo analizando a la hembra Saiyajin. "P-Pues tú Lottus llegaste a los 73.500 de poder." Le informa rascándose la cabeza, la madre de Aikon asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo ante el número. Se sentía orgullosa de no ser una debilucha y haber avanzado bastante también, aunque su hijo la había dejado muy atrás.

"Escúchenme. Vuelvan a algún Planeta de Freezer e informen sobre el éxito en la conquista. Yo iré a por Turles y luego por Kakaroto. Es mejor que yo no los acompañe porque no me siento capaz de reprimir mi poder." Habla el joven Saiyajin, haciendo todo en su poder para no estallar de ira. Se sentía muy enfadado con Vegeta, su actitud era igual a la de Freezer, esforzándose por no mostrar ningún remordimiento y exterminando absolutamente a todo ser viviente, ya sea que lo ataque o no. Detestaba esa falta de empatía por parte del príncipe, y buscaba distanciarse de sus camaradas para mejorar por su cuenta y reunir a más supervivientes Saiyajin.

Su madre estaba a punto de ofrecerle acompañarlo, pero se daba cuenta que ya no necesitaba su ayuda ni su compañía. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que al final le dijo "No te atrevas a morir allá afuera. Vuelve más fuerte que nunca ¿me oíste?" y le deseó un buen viaje, dándole un abrazo. Una muestra de afecto que solo le había dado una vez en su vida y eso fue cuando escaparon del Planeta Vegeta.

Aikon les agradeció a todos antes de subirse a su nave y partir hacia el espacio, disponiéndose a dormir todo el viaje mientras buscaba a Turles, tratando de no pensar en nada y volver a retomar el control sobre su propio poder. Pero le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba, la ira hacia Vegeta seguía ahí debido a lo mucho que su actitud le recordaba a la de Freezer, su enemigo mortal.

_Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Kakaroto, llamado Son Goku por el hombre que lo adoptó, comienza a entrenar junto a quien sería su mejor amigo por el resto de su vida, el pequeño monje Krillin, bajo la tutela del pervertido maestro de artes marciales de la Escuela Tortuga, Muten Roshi, después de un año de haber vivido grandes aventuras junto a su amiga Bulma, en búsqueda de las esferas mágicas conocidas como las Esferas del Dragón. Todo parecía indicar que muy pronto descubriría la verdadera historia detrás de su llegada a la Tierra y la razón por la cual tiene una cola de mono, junto con una fuerza sobrenatural en comparación a los otros habitantes de aquel planeta._

_Descubrirá su misión original, que falló en cumplir ante la pérdida de su naturaleza Saiyajin debido a la fuerte caída que sufrió cuando era bebé. ¿Se unirá a los otros miembros de su raza en la cruzada contra el tirano Freezer? ¿O luchará hasta la muerte en negación de su herencia Saiyajin, convencido de ser un terrícola?_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

**Año 754**

_Hacía ya 4 años que el joven Saiyajin, Aikon, se había separado de su grupo. En sus viajes, decidió trabajar de forma independiente, con el fin de aprender nuevas técnicas y fortalecerse aún más, mientras seguía buscando a los sobrevivientes, Turles y Kakaroto._

_Mientras que en la tierra, el hijo de Bardock había derrotado al temible Rey Demonio Pikoro hace unos meses, con lo último de sus fuerzas y después de una gran y sangrienta batalla, que amenazaba el bienestar y la paz de la Tierra. Acto seguido usó unos orbes místicos, Las 7 Esferas del Dragón, que habían sido motivo de muchas de sus aventuras, para revivir a sus amigos que habían perecido gracias a las perversas acciones del llamado Rey Demonio. Antes de morir, este ser expulsó por su boca un último descendiente, una reencarnación suya como último recurso para la venganza. Un hijo que estaría destinado a vengar a su padre, matando al llamado Goku._

_Pero es en este momento donde la historia cambia, y la vida de Kakaroto está a punto de cambiar drásticamente._

El espacio, vacío infinito. El joven guerrero de ya 17 años se retorcía de manera algo incomoda, debido a que su capsula ya le comenzaba a quedar apretada, dado que su cuerpo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vimos. Ahora era un joven Saiyajin crecido, con mayor musculatura y madurez mental. Su poder, fuerza y habilidades habían aumentado de gran manera gracias a sus viajes, pero en el fondo sabía que necesitaba algo más para poder estar seguro de poder acabar con Freezer.

Mientras se dirigía a su próximo objetivo, la nave se activó al pasar cerca de un planeta muy vivo y colorido, que le recordó al joven Aikon de Katz, el planeta en el cual vivió 1 año junto a sus camaradas Saiyajin. Detuvo la nave y pidió una identificación junto con un escaneo de aquel curioso planeta.

Y pronto se enteró que ese planeta era La Tierra. Lo cual activó la memoria del Saiyajin, recordando que Raditz le mencionó algo importante. "_Mi madre me informó que antes de que el Planeta Vegeta fuera destruido, mi hermano Kakaroto fue enviado a un planeta llamado La Tierra. No sé dónde queda, se supone que sería fácil para él."_

Lo cual lo llevo a darse cuenta que estaba frente al planeta de Kakaroto. Y se extrañó al escanear el planeta que la media de poder era de 200 y no más. Pero a pesar de eso seguía en perfectas condiciones y se veía lleno de vida. Esto le extrañaba. Kakaroto era un bebé Saiyajin con un muy bajo poder de pelea, eso hasta Aikon lo sabía. Pero hasta para él conquistar este planeta hubiera sido fácil. No tenía sentido. Aikon observa el planeta por un momento más antes de darle nuevas órdenes a su nave, ordenándole que aterrice.

_Mientras tanto, en la atalaya del Guardián de la Tierra, Kami-sama…_

Un niño pequeño, que aparentaba no más de 12 años que poseía una cola de mono vestido en un gi rojo, junto con un báculo rojo atado a su espalda se preparaba para luchar, de pie frente a cierta persona con la piel de color totalmente negro, que vestía un turbante blanco, junto con chaleco y pantalones similares al estilo de vestimenta hindú, con la escena siendo vigilada por cierto anciano de piel verde con antenas pequeñas en su cabeza, sosteniendo un largo bastón de madera. Éste anciano era el llamado Dios de la Tierra, Kami-sama. Y el hombre de piel negra era Mr. Popo, su sirviente personal, que se disponía a entrenar al pequeño niño salvador de la Tierra, Goku.

Y su enfrentamiento hubiera dado comienzo si cierto suceso extraño no hubiera pasado. Kami-sama notó un objeto raro entrando en la atmósfera, que le hizo apartar su vista del pequeño luchador para intentar identificar de qué se trataba. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? Jamás había visto algo similar, pero por lo que podía sentir, era alguien.

Goku y Mr. Popo también notaron aquel objeto extraño llegando a la Tierra, justo antes de empezar a pelear, y se quedaron observándolo, la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de todos.

El anciano se acercó a Goku, sabiendo cuál sería su primer instinto. "Tranquilo. No sabemos de qué se trata. Esperemos un poco y analicemos la situación." Le aconseja al pequeño luchador de artes marciales. Pero su sangre hervía ante la promesa de un fuerte peleador desconocido, pero también le producía un mal presentimiento. La lucha con Pikoro le había creado un sentimiento de desconfianza hacía cualquier amenaza, dado que se había enfrentado a un enemigo totalmente descomunal y sin remordimiento alguno. Ahora que conocía como era el verdadero mal, no bajaría la guardia tan fácilmente.

La nave aterrizó en un bosque, creando un gran cráter humeante. Pronto se abrió, lentamente, para revelar al Saiyajin que se encontraba en su interior, levantándose para escanear su alrededor con su rastreador adornando su ojo izquierdo. En la cercanía, muchos animales escapaban producto del temor de aquel extraño sujeto que llegó para hacer temblar la tierra.

"Efectivamente, este es un planeta muy, muy débil." Susurra para sí mismo el joven guerrero, elevándose en el aire. "La gravedad también es muy ligera, siento que podría darle 50 vueltas con facilidad." Añade antes de cruzar los brazos. "¿Qué habrás hecho Kakaroto?" Se pregunta con una sonrisa. "¿Siquiera seguirás vivo? Bueno, hay que averiguarlo." Termina de hablar, antes de despegar a velocidades supersónicas, teniendo dificultad para contenerse debido a lo ligero que se sentía. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a gravedades mucho más pesadas.

Confiando en su rastreador, comenzó a rastrear los poderes más altos del planeta a fin de encontrar el más fuerte. Y por definición, a Kakaroto. Se encontró con un anciano que usaba gafas de sol que sostenía un bastón de madera. En otro lugar, a un enano monje que aparentemente no tenía nariz. Cerca de una cascada, a un humano con 3 ojos. Ese le pareció peculiar, pero no era Kakaroto, claramente. Nadie superaba los 200 de nivel de poder. Ya se sentía decepcionado. "Nada más que basuras." Murmura para sí mismo, despegando hacia otro lugar.

En la atalaya de Kami-sama, el Dios de la Tierra observaba cuidadosamente el planeta, aliviado de que por ahora no había hecho ningún mal aparente, aquel extraño ser. Pero le pareció confuso el observar que aquella persona también poseía una cola de mono, similar a Goku. El mencionado niño luchador se encontraba luchando contra Mr. Popo, debido que no podía hacer nada más y se sentía bastante ansioso.

Aikon revisó otro lugar, una gran urbe donde encontró a una joven de pelo azul y a un humano que lucía algo tonto. Tampoco era Kakaroto. Todos los peleadores que encontró lo miraron con preocupación y confusión en sus ojos. Y con facilidad podría haberlos aniquilado, terminando el trabajo de Kakaroto. Pero no era necesario aún.

Su rastreador se activa al detectar otro nivel de poder. Este era el mayor que había encontrado hasta ahora, 272. Si este no era Kakaroto, significaba que estaría muerto. Algo extraño era que ese nivel de poder estaba muy arriba en el cielo. Y no había montañas tan altas en este planeta. ¿Estaba flotando? ¿Había una plataforma a esa altura? Era extraño, pero valía averiguarlo. "¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta aquel humano de tonto aspecto, colocándose en una pose de batalla. El Saiyajin volteó a verlo y no le dijo nada. "Escoria." Le insultó antes de volar hacia la localización de aquel poder, esperando no haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo para nada.

"¡Nos encontró!" Exclamó Kami-sama, haciendo que Goku y Mr. Popo dejaran su entrenamiento, preparándose para la llegada de este extraño ser. Pronto apareció en la atalaya, con una rapidez sorprendente. El Guardián tomó unos pasos hacia atrás al contemplarlo, ahora que podía sentir su poder, era abismal. Muy superior a absolutamente todo lo que había sentido en sus más de 300 años de vida. Vestía una armadura muy extraña, probablemente alienígena. ¿Quién rayos era?

"¡Oye tú! ¡¿Quién eres?!" Le pregunta el imprudente Goku, saltando delante de Kami-sama dispuesto a pelear y defenderlo. Sabía que sin Kami-sama, las Esferas del Dragón desaparecerían. Y ellas eran vitales para que cualquier daño que hiciera este sujeto fuera arreglado. Su cola se sacudía violentamente ante la amenaza de este extraño. El mal presentimiento que tenía antes se había multiplicado varias veces.

El sujeto extraño, Aikon, observó al pequeño niño. Él era la fuente de aquel poder. Y su peculiar cabello junto con la cola de mono evidenciaban que él era quien estaba buscando. El joven aterrizó en el extraño lugar, la atalaya, y sonrió. "Kakaroto. ¿No reconoces a un camarada de tu propia raza?" Le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto el niño como Kami-sama se extrañaron ante aquella pregunta. "¿Raza? ¿Camarada?" Pregunta el denominado Dios. "Qué estás diciendo. ¡Yo soy un terrícola y me llamo Goku!" El niño respondió. Aquella respuesta confundió al joven Saiyajin. "¿Goku? Por favor, no me digas que perdiste tu memoria."

Le dice, incrédulo ante la situación que se le presentaba. "No te habrás golpeado la cabeza cuando eras más pequeño. ¿Verdad?" Le pregunta, sabiendo por parte de su madre que un golpe en esas condiciones podría afectar la memoria de un Saiyajin. Era muy extraño, pero se sabía que era posible. La cara de Goku mostró preocupación al oír la pregunta. Él sabía que eso si había pasado gracias al reencuentro que tuvo con su abuelito, pero ¿Qué significaba? "¿Y qué si lo hice? No cambia el hecho que soy un terrícola." Le responde, ahora sacando su báculo, más que listo para pelear. El Saiyajin se rió aún más ante esto, pero ahora fijo su mirada en el anciano. "Vaya, un namekusein. ¿Qué hace uno aquí?" Se pregunta moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado en gesto de curiosidad. Conocía de su existencia dado que era un planeta y raza conocidos en el universo, al menos en apariencia. Como los Saiyajin. Pero nunca había visto uno en persona. Por lo que encontrarse con uno en un planeta tan lejano era muy curioso. "Soy el guardián de la Tierra, forastero. Explica cuál es tu objetivo aquí." Responde Kami-sama.

"Supongo que lo averiguaré luego." Murmura Aikon, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego dirige la mirada nuevamente al pequeño artista marcial, Goku. "Kakaroto, déjame explicarte. Eres un Saiyajin. Parte de una orgullosa raza de guerreros conocida en todo el universo. Fuiste enviado aquí de bebé por tus padres, con el fin de conquistar este planeta. Para ti hubiera sido fácil, pero me doy cuenta que fallaste miserablemente." Le explica e informa, riéndose mientras miraba a su alrededor. "En fin, yo también soy un Saiyajin. Me llamo Aikon, y nuestro planeta fue destruido hace 17 años. Quedamos muy pocos de nuestra especie, pero no estamos extintos. Entre ellos está tu hermano, Raditz. Nos estamos entrenando alrededor de la galaxia para vengarnos del maldito que traicionó y destruyó a nuestro planeta. Freezer." Añade, su rostro tomando una enojada expresión ante la mención del tiránico emperador.

Goku, llamado Kakaroto al nacer, intentaba procesar toda la información que había recibido. ¿Podría ser cierto? Jamás había escuchado algo similar, y él tenía una cola igual que él, a diferencia de absolutamente todas las personas que había conocido en sus viajes. No conocía a sus padres biológicos, solo a su abuelito Gohan. Quizás podría llegar a ser cierto… No. Él era Goku, de la Tierra. Un Terrícola, nacido y criado en este planeta y pertenecía a este. No era algún alienígena extraño y no tenía nada contra este tal Freezer. "¡Yo jamás me uniría a alguien tan sospechoso y extraño como tú! ¡Me llamo Son Goku, de la Tierra!" Le gruñe, listo para atacar al amenazante pero mentiroso extraño. Aikon, en respuesta, suspiró sobre esta respuesta. "Escúchame Kakaroto. En cualquier otra circunstancia, respetaría tu elección. Pero tu memoria fue borrada y no recuerdas quien eres en realidad. Lo siento, pero tendré que demostrarte que no miento y quienes somos en verdad." Le explica, y en un parpadear de ojos, Aikon le da un rodillazo a Goku, haciendo que cada pizca de aire fuera expulsado de sus pulmones, incapacitándolo y haciendo que se arrodillara.

Tosiendo un par de veces, Goku fue golpeado con una fuerza que jamás sintió en su vida. Mucho mayor a la de Pikoro. Era otro mundo. Luego se sintió terriblemente débil, sintiendo como su debilidad, su cola, era tomada por el Saiyajin, levantándolo del suelo. "Esto es una debilidad de los Saiyajin Kakaroto, le ocurre a todos. Pero también es clave para una transformación importante, nuestra arma secreta." Empieza Aikon, sonriéndole al niño en sus manos.

"Podría hacer que te transformes ahora mismo, pero no es necesario." Añade, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mira, te daré una oportunidad. Me quedaré aquí un día. Podrás despedirte de quien desees y hacer lo que quieras en este planeta. Pero luego tendrás que venir a por mí y nos iremos de este mundo. Si no lo haces, te buscaré y te obligaré. Y tú sabes que te puedo rastrear. Por tu bien, te sugiero que vengas tranquilamente Kakaroto." Le explica, antes de lanzarlo lejos con fuerza, dejándolo lastimado y débil, no sin antes tomar el objeto que estaba en su cinturón. Una extraña esfera naranja con 4 estrellas en su interior. Ante esto, Kami-sama se alertó. "El recuerdo de mi abuelito…" Murmura Goku, observando la Esfera del Dragón en su mano.

"¡Oye! Por favor… Devuelve eso…" Intenta razonar el Guardián de la Tierra al darse cuenta de la diferencia de poderes de este sujeto y cualquiera que esté en la Tierra. Aikon se voltea hacia él y sube una ceja curiosa. "¿Y por qué? ¿Esta esfera es valiosa o algo?" Le pregunta, y en un principio Kami-sama suda de manera nerviosa y guarda silencio. Ante su respuesta muda, el Saiyajin se enojó y se dispuso a lanzarle un haz de ki, pero ante el miedo de perder a Kami-sama, Mr. Popo sucumbió ante la presión y reveló la peor información posible en esta situación. "Es una Esferas del Dragón. Existen 7 en este mundo, y al reunirlas todas se puede invocar a Shen-Long, quien te concederá cualquier deseos que puedas imaginar." Kami-sama volteó hacia su sirviente, pálido ante el error que acaba de cometer. Pero ya era muy tarde.

El interés había sido despertado dentro del Saiyajin. ¿Era posible? Observó la esfera con detenimiento. Cualquier deseo… ¿Inmortalidad? ¿Poder? ¿Resucitar a los Saiyajin? Las posibilidades eran casi infinitas. Tenía que comprobarlo. "Muchas gracias por la información. Sólo por eso, no mataré a nadie. Hasta mañana." Se despide con una sonrisa el guerrero Saiyajin antes de despegar para ahora buscar el resto de las esferas para comprobar que la información que recibió era cierta. Valía la pena comprobar si lo era.

Goku se levantó con demasiada dificultad del suelo, siendo ayudado por Kami-sama y Mr. Popo. Intentaba pensar en algo, pero se encontraba sobrecargado y perdido. Por la fuerza de ese rodillazo sabía que no había posibilidad de ganarle, y no había nadie que se acercara a esa fuerza. No tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Tendría que aceptar su supuesta verdadera identidad? ¿Su nombre en verdad era Kakaroto? ¿Un Saiyajin?

Mientras tanto, Aikon volaba a tremendas velocidades toda la Tierra, buscando las Esferas del Dragón con mucha rapidez, encontrando otras 3 con facilidad antes de que se pusiera el sol. La leyenda empezaba a tomar sentido. Pero pronto tuvo que recurrir a preguntarle a la gente para saber si alguien sabía de la localización de las otras. Y cuando lo hizo recibió miradas extrañas y era tachado como loco. Evidentemente nadie sabía de su existencia. Pero cuando decidió volver a la isla de aquel anciano para revisar si había alguna ahí, aprovechó de preguntarle a aquel viejo. Y él si conocía a que se refería, pero se requirieron algunos golpes para sacarle la verdad. Existía un radar que podía rastrear aquellas esferas, en posesión de una chica llamada Bulma en una ciudad llamada 'Capital del Oeste'. Le agradeció al anciano y lo dejó ahí, herido, pero vivo, dejando la isla y dirigiéndose a las ciudades para buscar aquella mencionada por el maestro, como lo descubrió cuando se intentó defender por todo medio posible y con varias técnicas extrañas.

No sabía que pedir con exactitud aún, pero sabía que una vez reunidas, si era cierto, sería capaz de muchas cosas. Por ahora Kakaroto no era prioridad. Las Esferas del Dragón si lo eran. No había sido mala elección venir a este planeta y no cometer genocidio masivo. Aún.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_La Historia toma extraños giros e inciertos destinos mientras el Saiyajin Aikon junta las Esferas del Dragón. Pronto tendrá las 7. Tendrá una gama aparentemente infinita de posibilidades y deseos que pedir. ¿Cuál será su deseo? Mientras tanto, Goku es forzado a tomar una decisión ante la imposibilidad de vencer al alienígena mucho más fuerte que él y cualquiera de sus amigos. ¿Se unirá al guerrero Saiyajin, aceptando su herencia? ¿O se resistirá hasta la muerte, apegándose a su sentimiento terrícola?_

Llegando a la capital del oeste, la gente se asusta y se extraña al observar a aquella persona que aterriza desde el cielo con vestimentas extrañas y una cola de mono. Aikon observa a los humanos, acercándose para preguntar sobre la humana llamada Bulma. El hombre a quien le pregunta por un segundo se confunde pero pronto un nombre suena en su cabeza. "¿Bulma Briefs? Seguramente está en Corporación Capsula. Está por ahí señor." Le dice con algo de temor en su voz antes de apuntar en la dirección de un largo edificio redondo, sede central de la empresa mencionada.

El Saiyajin le agradeció al humano antes de volver a volar, esta vez dirigido directamente hacia el edificio mencionado. En su interior se reunían los guerreros de la Tierra, contactados por Yamcha y Bulma a la primera vista del Saiyajin cuando recién buscaba a Goku.

Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, acompañado por Chaoz habían llegado, todos reunidos en una habitación grande. Bulma entró a la habitación, preguntando si alguien había visto a su joven amigo con cola, Goku. Nadie lo había hecho desde la derrota de Pikoro Daimaku. Ahora estaban preocupados por él. Nadie se había enfrentado a algo similar, podían sentir que era un enemigo varias veces más fuerte que aquel Rey Demonio que sólo Goku pudo derrotar.

El monje calvo también estaba preocupado por su maestro, dado que había sido incapaz de comunicarse con él desde que abandonó su isla para venir acá.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el Saiyajin invasor entró en la habitación en la que se encontraban. Y al posar su mirada en la joven de cabello azul, supo que había encontrado su objetivo. "Si no me equivoco, tú eres Bulma. ¿No es así?" Habló directamente, que asustó a la mencionada joven pero atinó a asentir con la cabeza, confirmando su identidad. El resto de los guerreros Z se pusieron en pose de batalla, listos para defender a su amiga. El guerrero con armadura no pudo contener una pequeña risa ante esto antes de hablar "Oigan. No busco pelear, sólo quiero el Radar del Dragón." A lo cual, la curiosidad de la joven genio saltó para preguntar "¿El Radar del Dragón? ¿Y cómo sabes de él?"

A lo cual Yamcha se unió a la conversación para añadir "¿Y para qué quieres las Esferas del Dragón?". Acto seguido el Saiyajin se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa. "No estoy obligado a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Pero sé del Radar gracias a aquél anciano en esa isla con la tortuga. Me costó un poco 'convencerlo', pero al final me reveló todo." Aikon explica encogiéndose de hombros. Krillin sintió como hervía su ira al oír que le ocurrió a su maestro. "¡¿El maestro Roshi?! ¡Maldito!" Le gritó antes de abalanzarse contra él sin importarle su propia seguridad. El Saiyajin se rió ante el patético intento del monje. Rápidamente le propinó un golpe que lo mandó lejos y lo dejó inconsciente, estrellándose contra la pared y rompiéndola. Todos los presentes excepto Aikon exclamaron "¡Krillin!" en preocupación de su amigo.

Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se dispusieron a atacar también, Bulma ahora temblando de miedo ante la pelea que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Pero apenas se le puede llamar una pelea, dado que un parpadear de ojos los peleadores presentes fueron noqueados por el joven guerrero. Luego que aquellas personas que protegían a Bulma fueron derrotados, Aikon se alzaba frente a la espantada chica. "Muy bien. Ahora ¿El Radar?" Le pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila.

La joven peliazul soltó un pequeño grito antes de asentir nerviosa con la cabeza. Corrió hacia su laboratorio, seguida por el Saiyajin. Buscó rápidamente el mencionado radar para luego ofrecérselo al alienígena que había derrotado a sus amigos. En el interior, rogaba que Goku apareciera y la salvara, no tenía idea de que pasaría con ella. Después de ver lo que le ocurrió a las personas más fuertes que conocía, además de Goku, estaba aterrada. Estaba tan nerviosa que al tomar el radar casi se cae de sus manos un par de veces, pero pronto lo pudo tomar con firmeza y llevárselo al Saiyajin.

Aikon observó su asustada figura y le sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que Bulma, por algún motivo se tranquilizara y se quedará mirándolo. Un momento de silencio antes de que el radar fuera tomado por el Saiyajin. "¿Te importaría enseñarme como se utiliza?" Le pregunta amablemente, enseñándole el aparato redondo en su mano. Bulma sale de su trance y asiente con la cabeza. "C-Claro. Es muy simple. Aquí muestra la señal, y este botón amplía el rango de búsqueda. Lo aprietas una vez y busca en un área más grande." Le explica, apretando el mencionado botón que muestra 4 puntos de luz parpadeantes en el centro. "Y… veo que ya tienes 4 reunidas." Murmura la joven. El Saiyajin le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Así es." Confirma Aikon.

"Bueno, aprietas el botón de nuevo y muestra un rango aún mayor. Puede llegar a escanear el mundo entero hasta que se reinicia y muestra 30 metros a la redonda." Le explica su funcionamiento, apretando varias veces el botón hasta que muestra la localización de las otras 3 hasta que vuelve a mostrar solo las 4 que poseía el guerrero, antes de devolverle el radar. "Muchas gracias Bulma. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda." Le menciona con una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a la salida.

"Em… Antes de irte… Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué vas a pedir?" Le pregunta tímidamente la joven humana, mirando la espalda del Saiyajin que ya se iba. Esto hace que se detenga y sonría sin voltearse a ella. "Pues para ser sincero… Aún no lo sé. Cuando reúna las 7 espero saberlo." Le explica antes de salir del edificio y volar hacia la localización de las demás esferas, reuniendo las 7 en menos de 1 hora.

Mientras tanto, Goku llamó a su nube voladora, buscando rápidamente a sus amigos. Y una vez que llegó a Corporación Capsula, contuvo su curiosidad por la casa de Bulma para comprobar si todos sus amigos estaban bien. Se disculparon por ser incapaces de detener al extraño que robó el radar del Dragón, pero Bulma explico lo que hizo, sorprendiendo al niño con cola de que no haya matado a nadie. Lo cual era un alivio porque no contaban con las Esferas. "Nuestra ventaja es que quizás no sepa invocar a Shen Long sin las palabras correctas. Eso, confiando en que el Maestro Roshi no se las haya dicho. Toma Goku, ten el otro radar." Le habla Bulma, tomando un radar de reserva que tenía entregándoselo a su amigo de tantos años. Goku le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo no sabía qué hacer. Ya había sido derrotado con mucha facilidad y no tenía tiempo para entrenar ni para buscar otro objeto que aumente su poder como el Agua Ultra Sagrada de Kami-Sama. Lo único que podía esperar a hacer era robarle su deseo como su amigo Oolong lo había hecho alguna vez con Pilaf. Pero después de eso no podría hacer mucho contra él. ¿Quizás pedirle poder a Shen Long? Sí, eso podría funcionar.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, llamó una vez más a la nube voladora, montándose en ella y volando con rapidez hacia la localización donde estaban reunidas las 7. Estaba preocupado de llegar tarde para impedir cualquiera que fuera su deseo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cayó la tarde y el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Goku por fin llegó a donde el Saiyajin forastero se ocultaba con las 7 esferas. Intentó mantenerse oculto y camuflado, esperando a que apareciera Shen Long para saltar y pedir su deseo. Era su única opción de victoria. No le gustaba, pero quería quedarse en la Tierra y proteger a sus habitantes y sus amigos.

Pero cuando por fin pudo ver al Saiyajin, lo vio sentado junto a las 7 esferas. A su lado estaba lo que podía asumir era su nave, esférica en el centro de un cráter hecho por la misma. Observó cómo ni siquiera intentaba invocar al Dragón, tan sólo parecía pensante. Aikon soltó un suspiro y sonrió ligeramente. "Puedes salir de ahí Kakaroto." Dijo de repente, revelando que siempre supo que estaba ahí.

Goku, sorprendido, gruñó al verse frustrados sus intentos de sigilo. Saltó frente al joven, con su báculo sagrado en sus manos listo para ser usado como arma. "¿Para qué quieres las Esferas?" Le pregunta rápidamente. Ante la agresividad en su voz, Aikon no pudo evitar reírse un poco. "Pensé que una vez las reuniera lo sabría, pero me equivoqué. Aún no tengo idea de que pedir. Además no sé cómo invocar al Dragón." Responde y explica sonriéndole al niño con cola. Goku dudó por un momento, acercándose unos pasos hacia él. "Podría pedir la inmortalidad. Poder. Hacer desaparecer a Freezer. Pero nada de eso sería auténtico. Sería una victoria demasiado fácil. Sigo muy enojado por lo que le hizo a nuestra raza." Menciona lo que consideró como opciones y el por qué las descartó.

"Soy un Saiyajin, y si he de derrotar a Freezer será en un combate limpio, digno de vengar a nuestra raza." Añade, ahora mirando al cielo. "Creo que las reuní por nada." Termina riéndose un poco y encogiéndose de hombros. Goku guardó silencio durante su discurso hasta que estuvo de pie frente al Saiyajin. Parecía que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Luego habló "Tu nombre era Aikon… ¿No es cierto?" Le pregunta dudoso. El Saiyajin que se sentaba frente a él asintió levemente con su cabeza. No parecía agresivo, ni una mala persona. Pensándolo bien, compartían un par de rasgos. Como su naturaleza bondadosa. Y su recelo hacia las cosas fáciles, le gustaba una buena pelea tanto como a él. Era entendible el por qué le guardaba tanto rencor a este Freezer. Si su historia era cierta, entonces el tirano también mató a sus padres biológicos. Goku no era el chico más listo pero sus instintos lo ayudaban esta vez, y aquel mal presentimiento que guardaba con la primera vista del Saiyajin se había desvanecido. "Mi nombre… ¿De verdad es Kakaroto?" Le pregunta con curiosidad pero también con cautela. La mirada de Aikon se cruza con la suya, y con una sonrisa le confirma que sí. Goku guarda silencio una vez más antes de voltear a las Esferas, que brillaban ligeramente al estar reunidas todas, resonando entre sí al querer liberar al Dragón que dormía en su interior.

El niño con cola inhaló por un instante antes de decir las palabras "¡Sal Shen-Long! ¡Y cumple mi deseo!" para acto seguido contemplar como el cielo se tornó oscuro. Las esferas brillaron con gran intensidad, para acto seguido liberar en un haz de luz una figura que se extendía aparentemente de forma infinita. El Saiyajin miró esto sorprendido, levantándose del suelo. "¿Qué haces?" Le pregunta al Saiyajin más pequeño, que se quedó serio mientras observaba como el mítico dragón Shen-Long se manifestaba. El haz de luz tomó la forma de un largo dragón de color verde, cubierto de escamas, con unos cuernos y largos bigotes en su cabeza, junto con unos grandes ojos totalmente rojos. Se enrolló varias veces sobre su cuerpo para después dirigirse a Goku, quien lo había invocado, para observarlo un momento antes de hablar en una voz profunda "Díganme. ¿Cuál es su deseo?"

Goku lo miró directamente a los ojos en silencio, antes de voltear a Aikon. "Ahora sabré sin duda si tu historia es cierta." Le menciona antes de volver a mirar al gigante dragón que emergía de las esferas. "¡Quiero que me regreses mis memorias de Saiyajin, pero sin borrar las que tengo actualmente!" Le grita su petición a Shen-Long, ante la mirada atónita del Saiyajin más alto. El dragón guardó silencio antes de decir "Eso es algo muy fácil." Para acto seguido cumplir su deseo, como lo evidenciaban sus ojos rojos que brillaban con gran intensidad. "He cumplido tu deseo. Me marcho." Se dirige a ambos Saiyajin antes de que su cuerpo brillara como cuando se manifestó, para luego desaparecer. Las esferas, aun brillando se elevaron en el cielo, girando con rapidez antes de rápidamente dispersarse por el mundo.

Goku empezó a retorcerse de dolor, cayendo a sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza luego de soltar su báculo ante este nuevo dolor agudo en su cabeza. Sentía como todas sus memorias tomaban una nueva naturaleza y significado, y cómo 2 nuevos rostros se hacían presentes, a través de un rojizo cristal. Eran un hombre, con una cicatriz en su mejilla con cabello muy similar al suyo. Y a su lado una mujer, la mujer más bonita que había visto, con una mirada devastadoramente triste. Supo de inmediato quienes eran. "Tienes que sobrevivir, pase lo que pase." Fueron las palabras de su padre, antes de que su nave se elevara y lo llevara lejos del abrazo de sus padres, lo que provocó que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente en el camino a la Tierra.

Aikon se acercó a la figura arrodillada de Goku, para ver si estaba bien. Pero pronto el sacudir de su cola se detuvo, y acto seguido el niño se levantó, procesando toda la información que era revelada en su cerebro reprogramado. "Soy… Kakaroto." Murmura, antes de llorar ante el bello recuerdo de sus padres, y confirmar que su destino había sido la muerte junto con su planeta y su raza. Cayó nuevamente al suelo, esta vez para intentar contener las lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia, surgidas de esta ira dirigida hacia el artífice de todo esto: Freezer.

El Saiyajin que se alzaba junto a él se arrodilló para, con cuidado, golpear un par de veces con suavidad la espalda de Kakaroto, en un intento de consolarlo. Luego cuando por fin se pudo calmar, se sentó en el piso. "Soy Kakaroto… Y soy Goku. Entiendo que lo que dices es verdad Aikon." Le dice al Saiyajin que estaba frente a él. "Lamento haber desperdiciado tu deseo. Pero necesitaba saber si era cierto." Añade, suspirando suavemente. Aikon le sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "No es necesario disculparte Kakaroto. Como te dije, no sabía para qué usar ese deseo." Le explica sonriente. "Entonces… ¿Vendrás conmigo? Sé que podemos fortalecernos mucho juntos a través de la Galaxia, lo suficiente para un día poder enfrentarnos a Freezer y vengar a nuestra raza." Le pregunta nuevamente a su camarada Saiyajin, que lo piensa por un momento. Luego lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

"Cuenta conmigo Aikon." Le afirma, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero no nos vayamos aún. Hay muchas cosas que nos serán útiles de la Tierra. Mi amiga Bulma puede ayudarnos con unas cápsulas, y también podemos ir a la Torre de Karin por unas Semillas del Ermitaño. Nos ayudarán mucho en nuestro viaje." Añade Goku, diciendo varias palabras que confunden a su compañero Saiyajin. "Lo explicaré en el camino. ¡Acompáñame!" Le dice, ahora alegre de haber encontrado sus verdaderas memorias y a un Saiyajin de corazón puro como él. "¡Nube Voladora!" Llama Kakaroto a su leal compañera de vuelo, que se detiene junto al niño. Por un segundo tiene miedo de que no pueda subirse y que su corazón haya sido corrompido ante la revelación de sus verdaderas memorias. Pero su naturaleza no había sido afectada. Pudo subirse sin problemas. Sonrió ante esto y se dispuso a volar, siendo seguido de cerca por Aikon, curioso por saber que objetos de este planeta aparentemente tan débil podrían ayudar a los nuevos aliados.

_Y así, Goku descubre su verdadero pasado, su origen y el rostro de sus padres, que le provocan una tremenda nostalgia y el deseo de querer vengarlos, derrotando a Freezer. Un Saiyajin más se une a la lucha de Aikon, y debido a la experiencia de Goku y todos sus años en la Tierra, podrán utilizar una gran cantidad de recursos del planeta a su favor. ¿Dónde los llevará ahora el destino? ¿Qué tan fuerte podrá volverse Goku ahora que sabe la verdad detrás de su fuerza innata? ¿Turles, el Saiyajin renegado se unirá también a su causa? Por ahora nadie lo sabe, pero el tiempo brindará estas respuestas sin duda alguna…_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nota del Autor:** _Hola, lamento mucho la demora. Han pasado varias cosas en mi vida que me han impedido continuar, por ejemplo empezar la Universidad, la pandemia, etc. Espero que estén todos bien. Sigo un poco ocupado y algo falto de inspiración honestamente pero intentaré volver a subir capítulos, aunque no de manera muy frecuente. ¡Saludos!_

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Mucho ha pasado. Aikon ha llegado a la Tierra en búsqueda del superviviente Saiyajin, Goku, nombrado Kakaroto al nacer. Fue recibido como un forastero y posible enemigo, y tenían algo de razón debido a que con un ataque la Tierra podría ser destruida. Pero el corazón bondadoso de Aikon salió a la luz, y a diferencia de sus camaradas Saiyajin que se habrían limitado al genocidio masivo de sus nuevos enemigos, Aikon se limitó a detenerlos y reunir las Esferas del Dragón de forma pacífica._

_Pero al reunirlas, se dio cuenta que su orgullo no le permitiría obtener la victoria de manera tan fácil. Se reunió con Goku quien esperaba detener esta posible amenaza robando su deseo. Pero después de una charla de Saiyajin a Saiyajin, Goku buscaba respuestas y aclarar sus dudas con respecto a su origen y pasado. Y acudiendo a Shen-Long, el Dragón Eterno, sus memorias que habían sido borradas con su fuerte golpe a la cabeza cuando era bebé le fueron reveladas, que llevó a reconocer su nombre de nacimiento, Kakaroto._

_Ahora se disponían a utilizar los recursos de la Tierra para prepararse para el largo viaje y fortalecerse lo máximo posible en el camino._

Los Guerreros Z, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krillin y Chaoz esperaban junto a la muchacha científica Bulma a la llegada de su amigo con cola, Goku, con una elevada preocupación después de haber presenciado el cielo oscurecido junto con Shen-Long a la distancia, que indicaba claramente que un deseo había sido pedido. La incertidumbre de no saber si Goku había tenido éxito o si el Saiyajin forastero cumplió su deseo, sea cual fuese.

Pero el alegre grito del pequeño artista marcial surcando los cielos en su nube dorada les devolvió el alma al cuerpo. "¡Amigos! ¡Soy yo!" Fueron sus palabras, antes de aterrizar a las afueras de Corporación Cápsula, donde sus amigos corrieron a recibirlo, sin esperar para bombardear con todas sus preguntas al respecto de lo sucedido.

Pero Goku guardó silencio, sabiendo que tomaría un tiempo contarles todo, y que sobretodo el detalle de que se uniría a la cruzada de Aikon sería una sorpresa demasiado grande, sin mencionar sus memorias e identidad encontradas gracias a Shen-Long. Así que comenzaría con lo primero y más importante. Colocó sus manos frente a ellos para señalar que guardaran silencio por un momento para luego hablar "Muchachos, es una larga historia. Y tengo que presentarles a alguien. Sé lo que van a pensar, pero es uno de los buenos. Por favor, se los pido que se tranquilicen y nos dejen explicar." Menciona su amigo, para luego mirar a un punto lejano en el cielo. Y con un vistazo más cercano, era el hombre que vino del espacio, Aikon.

Y esa vista aterrorizó a los amigos de Goku al ver que seguía vivo y ahora se acercaba a ellos, aterrizando atrás de su amigo artista marcial. Rápidamente todos los luchadores presentes se prepararon para luchar, con Bulma escudándose detrás de ellos a fin de protegerse, pero en el interior la curiosidad ardía para saber un poco más de aquel extraño.

"¡Chicos!" Reclamó Goku. "¡Recuerden lo que les dije! Por favor. Dejen que les explique." Añade el niño, ahora riéndose con su naturaleza generalmente despreocupada saliendo a la luz. Los luchadores presentes dudaron un momento, pero al mirar a su amigo y ver que de verdad pedía un poco de paciencia y esfuerzo, combinado con el hecho de que la mirada del Saiyajin no mostraba agresividad ni odio, sino una ligera… ¿timidez? Timidez ante el hecho de que todos los presentes parecían temerle y rechazarlo. Se dieron cuenta de que aquel forastero honestamente quería una oportunidad y que algo importante había pasado. Por lo que bajaron la guardia, pero se mantuvieron alerta.

"Bueno… Espero que no nos ataques porque ¡Sería muy pobre de tu parte como invitado! Pasa." Le informa Bulma, pasando al frente para dirigirse al Saiyajin mayor directamente. Lo cual lo sorprendió e hizo retroceder un poco antes de mirar a Goku en búsqueda de asistencia para interpretar si esto era una buena señal o no. Ante lo cual, el pequeño Saiyajin se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Aikon tragó saliva y siguió a Bulma adentro, mientras los guerreros de la Tierra entraban lentamente, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han susurrándose entre sí cuestionando la decisión de su amigo Goku, dado que nunca se habían encontrado con alguien similar al Saiyajin y dado su elevado nivel de poder, dudaban en gran medida si podían confiar en él o no.

Acostumbrado a la hostilidad y constante sentido de tener que ser más fuerte sin un fin aparente cuando estaba con sus camaradas Saiyajin, incluida su propia madre, Aikon se sintió honestamente un poco aliviado de poder tener un momento de paz, a pesar de saber que nadie de los presentes confiaba en él además de Kakaroto.

Bulma guió a sus amigos y al forastero al interior de la Corporación Capsula, directo a su sala de estar a fin de acomodarlos a todos. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a fin de proveer un par de refrigerios para todos, con el fin de hacer que el ambiente se relajara un poco, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente de parte de todos. Luego cuando todos estaban sentados, el silencio era peor que el vacío del espacio. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de Goku llenando su estómago de toda la comida que podía obtener. Su inocencia infantil que se mantenía intacta a pesar de todos los implacables enemigos y batallas que había enfrentado hasta ahora era más que admirable. Pero Bulma reconoció que algo había cambiado. A pesar de conservar su naturaleza relajada, su mirada cambió ligeramente. Se veía un poco más sabia e incluso más determinada.

"Entonces… ¿Van a explicar qué ocurrió?" De repente pregunta el mejor amigo de Goku, Krillin. Los 2 Saiyajin presentes concentraron su mirada en él y luego se miraron entre sí, debatiendo silenciosamente quién debería explicarles todo. Y pronto decidieron que sería mejor que comenzara Goku, dado que sus amigos estarían más dispuestos a escucharlo a él.

El pequeño artista marcial empezó a relatar todo lo que ocurrió desde que encontró a Aikon, su verdadero origen y que su nombre verdadero era Kakaroto. Además de su nuevo objetivo, marcharse y viajar por el espacio luchando con gente muy fuerte para aumentar su poder a niveles mucho mayores a todo lo conocido. La expresión de Aikon cambió a una de mucha mayor seriedad al explicar el destino del Planeta Vegeta y su objetivo final de vengarlos venciendo a Freezer. Toda su vida había entrenado con ese fin, y su odio contra el tirano no había disminuido ni un poco.

"Y con ese fin, necesitamos tu ayuda Bulma." Explica Goku con una sonrisa. "Necesitamos un par de cápsulas y pues… una nave espacial. Una que nos ayude a volvernos mucho más fuertes durante el viaje." Añade su amigo, que causa una gran impresión en la mencionada chica. "Me pides algo muy difícil Goku, con las capsulas no habría problema pero, ¿Una nave que los haga más fuertes? Eso es muy difícil, no se me ocurre nada que los podría ayudar especialmente." Le explica la muchacha científica, volteando al Saiyajin más alto, que se encontraba pensante, buscando alguna sugerencia de que podría ser. No conocía mucho la tecnología terrestre y sus limitaciones, pero lo que si se le ocurrió fue "Me parece que una nave que pueda aumentar la gravedad nos ayudaría mucho. Los cuerpos de los Saiyajin pueden soportar presiones mucho mayores de manera natural, dado que nuestro planeta natal tiene una gravedad 10 veces mayor a la de este planeta. De hecho me siento muy ligero aquí." Le explica a todos los presentes, flotando un poco para demostrar su punto, a pesar de que ya lo habían visto volar en su llegada.

"Nos ayudará a aumentar nuestra fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, cuanta más gravedad mejor." Añade Aikon antes de aterrizar. "No lo sé, es muy peligroso y además no tengo idea si siquiera es posible." Menciona Bulma rascando su cabeza. Pero su pequeño amigo con cola insistió, confiando mucho en la inteligencia de su cercana amiga. Y ante su mirada guardó silencio un momento antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza. "Está bien, lo intentaré. Me tomará un mes más o menos." Le explica con una sonrisa a ambos guerreros.

"2 semanas." Dice una voz más adulta entrando a la habitación. Era un señor de avanzada edad con un cigarro en la boca y un negro gato al hombro, vistiendo una bata del laboratorio y un cabello con forma similar al de Bulma pero más corto. "Yo puedo ayudar, después de todo soy tan o más inteligente que mi hija." Explica con una sonrisa, presentándose como el padre de Bulma. La mencionada hija se alegró de no tener que hacer esto sola ya que con la experiencia de su padre le sería mucho más fácil el lograr manipular la gravedad de la nave en mente y controlarla de manera adecuada. A pesar de que ambos eran genios, este proyecto era complicado.

"Muchas gracias. A los 2." Agradece el Saiyajin mayor, con una pequeña reverencia de respeto y modales. Goku saltó con alegría, siendo todavía un niño que mostraba una alegría desmedida ante la oportunidad de explorar el espacio y volverse mucho más fuerte. Tanto por su inocencia como por su sangre de Saiyajin, la sangre le hervía de emoción.

Cayó la noche, y el extranjero Saiyajin se quedó hablando un poco con los guerreros Z, despejando sus dudas e incluso demostrando un poco más de su poder, explicando cómo se volvió tan fuerte y contando más de la raza de los Saiyajin. Se sorprendieron al enterarse que Aikon tenía una edad no muy diferente a la de Goku. De hecho solo tenían unos días de diferencia, y a pesar de eso parecía un adolescente, mientras que Goku aún parecía un niño. El Saiyajin explicó que esto se podía deber a varios factores. El hecho de haber entrenado toda su vida, estar en peligro constante y la mentalidad de crecer y volverse fuerte rápidamente, forzando a su cuerpo a desarrollarse. Mientras que Goku poseía un poco de potencial pero nunca había tenido un entrenamiento intensivo que lo colocara al borde de la muerte, a pesar de ya haberse enfrentando a enemigos con un poder de pelea muy similar al suyo, como lo fue Pikoro Daimaku, de quien se enteró mientras charlaba con su nuevo compañero. Pero básicamente, Goku crecería pronto, solo había que colocar las condiciones adecuadas.

Kakaroto y Aikon charlaron más sobre las memorias desbloqueadas del pequeño Saiyajin. Por lo que pudo recordar, su madre era una mujer muy bella pero que se veía devastada a través del vidrio de su nave. Y su padre se parecía a él mismo, con la excepción de una cicatriz en su mejilla. Habló de como deseaba conocerlos un día, y que después de que acabaran con Freezer le gustaría revivirlos, junto a todos los Saiyajin. Aikon dijo que eso sería bueno, a él también le gustaría conocer a su padre, dado que murió antes de poder conocerlo. Aunque admitió que después de matar al tirano espacial, él no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida. Habría vengado a su raza y con las Esferas del Dragón podrían volver. Se deprimió visiblemente un poco ante esto, sin conocer nada más que la venganza y ese objetivo de vida. Goku lo animó un poco, asegurándole que lo podrían averiguar una vez cumplieran su objetivo, a lo cual su compañero Saiyajin le agradeció.

Durante la primera semana, Aikon y Goku aprovecharon para entrenar apropiadamente, notando como el Saiyajin le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo, pero buscaba desesperadamente subir su nivel de pelea para no ser aniquilado por la nave de gravedad aumentada. También utilizaron el tiempo para conocer la Tierra, Aikon se dio cuenta de que era un planeta hermoso y que le encantaría vivir en un lugar así, aliviado de que no tuviera sujetos fuertes como Katz, así no compartirían su destino. Sentía que ahora podría defenderlo. Después de completar su viaje, definitivamente volvería aquí.

Al comienzo de la siguiente semana, fueron llamados por Kami-sama, quien quiso conocer de forma personal a este forastero que merodeaba por su planeta. Aikon se sorprendió ante su soberbia, de llamarse a sí mismo Dios, pero asumió que solo eran las tradiciones de este planeta. Contó su historia, relató en que fueron usadas las Esferas del Dragón y cuál era su objetivo actual. Ante esto Kami-sama meditó un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. Narra lo que tenía planeado para Goku, después de haber restaurado la luna, esperaba entrenarlo durante 3 años, dado que sentía que su poder podía aumentar mucho bajo su tutela, esto después de cortarle la cola definitivamente dado que no quería arriesgar a que se transformara en un mono gigante de nuevo. Aikon dijo que esto no era buena idea porque en caso de emergencia, esta era una alternativa importante para los Saiyajin. Kami-sama aceptó, y luego le instruyó a su asistente, Mr. Popo, que los llevara a la habitación del Tiempo. "¿Habitación del Tiempo? ¿Qué es eso Mr. Popo?" Le pregunta confundido Goku mientras caminaban al interior de la atalaya hasta llegar a una puerta de madera al final de un pasillo. Al llegar ahí, ambos Saiyajin se miraron extrañados, hasta que el hombre de piel negra explicó "Esta es la Habitación del Tiempos. Aquí, el tiempo fluye de maneras diferentes. 1 año ahí dentro equivale a 1 día aquí afuera. Las condiciones son muy duras y solo pueden entrar 2 personas a la vez. Pueden entrenar aquí, dentro hay todo lo necesarios." Naturalmente, se cuestionaron que eso sea posible, pero llegó el Guardián de la Tierra para confirmarlo, e insistirles en que entrenen juntos ahí 1 año. Eso les daría suficiente tiempo para aumentar mucho su nivel de pelea y prepararse mucho mejor para el viaje. Aceptaron y decidieron entrar, luego de pedirle a Kami-sama que le informara a Bulma donde estarían hasta mañana.

Una vez dentro, vieron un espacio infinito y vacío, con la excepción de la entrada de la Habitación, que contaba con un refrigerador mágico que se restablecía de comida de forma automática, un baño y 2 camas. El clima era muy extraño, y se sentía inestable, además de que en la atmosfera no era muy fácil el respirar y moverse, incluso para Aikon. Se dispusieron a comenzar a entrenar, dado que Kakaroto tenía un muy largo camino que recorrer y en muy poco tiempo, además de que el Saiyajin mayor no quería holgazanear y aprovechar de también volverse más fuerte. Aunque estaba agradecido de estar ahí con Goku, su alegre personalidad le ablandaba mucho el corazón y le hacía olvidar toda la dureza y frialdad que le habían sido enseñados por su madre y compañeros Saiyajin. Bulma también tenía ese efecto en él, pero a un nivel que no terminaba de comprender. Y eso que no la conocía demasiado, solo pasaba tiempo con ella cuando llegaba la noche dado que insistía en que durmieran en su casa y que la ayudaran con las pruebas de las máquinas de gravedad.

No fue hasta las primeras semanas cuando en verdad notaron el cambio. Goku podía seguir el ritmo con mayor facilidad, aunque seguía estando muy lejos del nivel de Aikon. Ahora se movían también con mayor facilidad y era casi seguro que Kakaroto había crecido un par de centímetros ya. El entrenamiento ya estaba dando frutos. Practicaban sin descanso, sus habilidades de combate a cuerpo a cuerpo, sus técnicas. Goku le enseño su técnica principal, el Kame Hame Ha. Le sorprendió a Aikon que a un nivel como el suyo pudiera usar haces de ki. Y como le pareció una técnica útil, la aprendió y mejoró, enseñándole a Goku a manipular mejor su energía y poder, expulsándolo y usándolo a mayor beneficio. Definitivamente los 2 Saiyajin tendrían grandes resultados en el año que estarían ahí dentro, al salir, ya no serían los mismos de antes.

Y así comienza la preparación de estos jóvenes guerreros, donde perfeccionaran sus técnicas y aumentarán exponencialmente su nivel de pelea, en preparación del viaje a través del Universo en el que se aventurarán. ¿Obtendrán algún nuevo poder? ¿Goku estará listo para lo que se le viene encima? ¿Aikon descubrirá otra opción de vida fuera del combate? Estas y otras preguntas pronto tendrán respuesta…


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Aikon y Kakaroto, luego de acudir a Bulma para pedir su ayuda e intelecto han pasado más tiempo en la Tierra, y el corazón del Saiyajin forastero se ha ablandado notablemente. Ambos compañeros han compartido experiencias y su pasado, para después entrar juntos a la Habitación del Tiempo, el misterioso lugar en la Atalaya del Guardián de la Tierra, Kami-sama. En el transcurso de solo 1 día en la Tierra pasarán un año entero en esa dimensión, incrementando su fuerza mediante un entrenamiento altamente intensivo. ¿Alcanzará Goku el nivel suficiente para compararse a sus camaradas Saiyajin? ¿Qué nuevas técnicas aprenderán?_

"Ka… Me…" Se podía escuchar la voz de Aikon, quien en una posición muy característica y juntando sus manos, se disponía a juntar y condensar su energía, con un objetivo en mente. Su compañero de los últimos seis meses, Kakaroto. "Ha… Me…" Fue la respuesta de este último, quien también se preparaba para lanzar la misma técnica que su amigo Aikon. Ambos habían entrenado arduamente para llegar hasta este punto, Goku ya había crecido hasta tener una estatura adulta, incluso su voz había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, veloz y resistente. Había alcanzado una fuerza bastante impresionante en comparación a su poder previo a la llegada de Aikon a la Tierra. Y logró convertirse en un compañero digno de entrenar y presentarle un ligero desafío al Saiyajin que le reveló su origen.

"¡HA!" Fue el grito que lanzaron al mismo tiempo ambos luchadores, lanzando potentes haces de energía en forma de una onda de ki, de un brillante color azul, que se aproximaban rápidamente al ataque del otro, hasta colisionar y generar una gran masa de energía que representaba la lucha entre ambos peleadores. Tanto Aikon como Kakaroto estaban usando bastante energía y fuerza para intentar sobrepasar al otro, pero el primero tenía la ventaja sobre el segundo, poseyendo una mayor fuerza y facilidad de manejar y expulsar una mayor cantidad de energía.

Por su parte, Aikon no había cambiado tanto físicamente, aunque también había crecido un poco. Además, de tanto entrenar la ropa de ambos ya tenía bastantes daños y no eran lo mismo de antes, teniendo varias rasgaduras en el caso de Goku y varias grietas en el caso de la armadura de Aikon. Sin mencionar el notable incremento de la masa muscular de ambos, ya era visible el cambio de nivel de ambos, estaban a otra liga totalmente.

Aikon se había quitado su rastreador, a fin de poder dominar la habilidad de sentir el ki de los demás, lográndolo en el primer mes, junto con Goku. Y pudo sentir que a este punto, Kakaroto se había vuelto muy fuerte, mucho más que cualquier soldado de Freezer a excepción de las Fuerzas Ginyu. Si tenía que colocarle un número, le daría 65.000 con facilidad. Había alcanzado y superado a Raditz y a Nappa desde la última vez que los vio y en tan poco tiempo, aunque lo más probable era que estos últimos también se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes, dado que su grupo seguía en la búsqueda y conquista de planetas y sujetos fuertes, sin mencionar sus luchas entre sí para aumentar aún más sus poderes. Y por otro lado, su propia fuerza se había incrementado exponencialmente. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ocupar todo su poder pero al charlar con Goku se le fue mencionado que su poder era impresionante. Un aproximado era de 350.000, aunque sentía que podría ser incluso más alto.

La lucha de haces de ki se estaba terminando, y ya había un claro ganador. La potencia de Aikon estaba haciendo retroceder a Goku, y eventualmente el KameHameHa del primero lo alcanzó y lastimó medianamente. Una vez que el humo desapareció, su camarada Saiyajin caminó hacia él y lo ayudó, sabiendo que debía recuperarse. "Buen entrenamiento amigo. Te ganaste un descanso." Le menciona mientras lo cargaba a su habitación para permitir que comenzara a sanar. Sus heridas no eran graves pero su energía, tanto física como mental estaban agotadas. Goku aún estaba consciente pero no se podía mover mucho, a lo que solo respondió algo adolorido con una risa alegre.

Una vez que su amigo ya estaba durmiendo, Aikon volvió al blanco espacio y se mantuvo quieto y de pie. Tomó un profundo respiro, mirando a su alrededor antes de llenarse de determinación. Con un grito que lentamente comenzaba a subir de intensidad, empezó a elevar su poder, y con un potente rugido lo expulsó con fuerza a sus alrededores, en un aura clara y de color blanco. A diferencia de las otras veces que esto había pasado, su aura era de una intensidad varias veces mayor, y no se detenía. Aikon expulsaba más y más de su poder, buscando la forma de expulsarlo por completo e intentar multiplicarlo, gruñendo ante el esfuerzo y presión que esto ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Juntó sus manos al frente y luego las ocultó, cargando todo ese poder y convirtiéndolo en un KameHameHa, mucho más intenso que el que le lanzó a Goku. Y sin darse un solo descanso y con su poder a un nivel muy alto, comenzó a golpear y patear el aire a grandes velocidades, moviéndose a velocidades casi imposibles de seguir para el ojo humano y atacándose y defendiéndose de distintos ataques de ki creados por el mismo. Pero seguía sintiéndose frustrado pasado un tiempo. '_Aún no es suficiente._' Pensó. Con un grito bastante alto, expulsó aún más energía, y en su mente comenzó a pensar en todas las veces que entrenó con su madre y fue llevado a sus límites. Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente. '_Sabes hijo, yo creo que tu podrías ser aquel guerrero…_' fue lo primero que recordó. '…_Eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro Saiyajin que conocí…' _Su madre siempre ha creído en él. Siempre lo ha forzado a llevar su fuerza al límite y más allá, romper todos los estándares establecidos entre los Saiyajin. Ella de verdad creía que él iba a ser el guerrero destinado a vengar a toda su raza. Hacer que Freezer pagara. '_…Debes demostrarle a Freezer que esa leyenda era cierta, pero que él provocó que fuera cierta…_'

Aikon se detuvo. Aquella leyenda. El legendario Super Saiyajin… ¿Podría ser cierta? ¿De veras existió un Saiyajin tan fuerte? ¿Y Aikon podría ser el siguiente? Lo dudaba mucho… Algo le faltaba. Miró sus manos y pensó que no era lo suficientemente fuerte pero que haría falta algo más. Luego se puso a pensar en lo impotente que se sintió en el pasado. Cuando su madre se enfrentó a él y lo hizo sentir tan débil y patético. Al recordar estar en la presencia de Freezer, con ese mismo miedo y de verdad saber que no podría hacer nada sin morir. Era la misma sensación amplificada 10 veces. No. 100 veces. Y pensar que un día tendría que enfrentarse a ese sujeto aún lo hacía temblar. Pero luego, ese miedo lo hacía sentirse como un pobre diablo. Ese pensamiento lo hizo caer al piso ante su frustración e impotencia. "Maldición…" Murmuró. Su sangre hervía ante su impotencia e ira contra Freezer. Ni siquiera alcanzó a conocer a aquellos quienes asesinó, pero fue su culpa que se haya convertido en esta persona. Fue él quien convocó a un guerrero Saiyajin que se vengara de todos aquellos a quien había lastimado y oprimido. No podía permitir que siguiera viviendo, ni siquiera lo podía pensar.

Pero su propia falta de poder aún le repugnaba. A tal nivel, que en un arrebato de enojo e ira, gritó "¡MALDICIÓN!" Y expulsó su poder de forma violenta, muy similar a una explosión. Después de ese día, el entrenamiento se volvió mucho más intenso, debido a que buscaba mayores resultados y de manera mucho más rápida, y mientras más y más peleaban, más fuerte se volvían ambos. Y así pasó el resto del año. Mr. Popo esperaba pacientemente a que salieran mientras que Kami-sama vigilaba la Tierra desde el borde de la Atalaya, preocupado por Goku y de los resultados que conseguiría. Hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y mostraba la luz del blanco de su interior, opacada por 2 sombras pertenecientes a los dos crecidos Saiyajin, con sus ropas totalmente arruinadas y apenas podían ser llamadas ropas. Daban un aura de mayor madurez y un poder muchísimo mayor. Goku ciertamente ya no parecía un niño. Era un Saiyajin hecho y derecho, con una mirada seria y concentrada.

Kami-sama y Mr. Popo los recibieron sorprendidos y el primero preguntó "¿Goku?" Inseguro si el joven crecido que estaba de pie frente a él era en verdad el pequeño niño luchador, inocente y juguetón que había conocido. El Saiyajin mencionado lo miró por un instante antes de reírse y rascarse la cabeza. "Hola Kami-sama. ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!" Bromea, sabiendo que para ellos solo había pasado 1 día pero para los Saiyajin fue un año. "Has crecidos mucho Goku." Le menciona el ayudante de Kami-sama con una sonrisa. Aikon comparte esa sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. "Así es. Ya no somos los mismos." Le confirma el Saiyajin mayor, chocando el puño con su amigo. "Así lo veo. ¿Se volvieron más fuertes?" Le pregunta el anciano Guardián. Ante esta pregunta ambos Saiyajin no pudieron evitar reír ante lo obvio de su pregunta. Y en vez de responder con palabras, se miraron y Aikon asintió con la cabeza. Goku sonrió orgulloso y dando un paso al frente, comenzó a expulsar su poder, haciendo que casi toda la atalaya temblara y los árboles se sacudieran violentamente como si se enfrentaran a un huracán. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo Goku que conocieron. Hasta que se detuvo, dándoles un respiro a la inmensa sorpresa de Kami-sama y su ayudante. "¿Increíble no? Y Aikon aquí sigue siendo muchísimo más fuerte que yo." Le explica Goku con una pequeña risa, lo cual hace que ambos habitantes de la atalaya voltearan al mencionado con miedo y asombro en sus ojos. "¿Y esto no es suficiente todavía para derrotar al tal Freezer?" Le pregunta Kami-sama ante lo que el Saiyajin mayor niega con la cabeza. "No. Aún falta mucho camino por recorrer pero esto nos ahorró mucho tiempo y nos ayudó a dar un salto significativo. Probablemente volvamos una vez más antes de irnos. Fue de mucha ayuda." Le explica al anciano de piel verde y al hombre de piel negra. Goku confirma su aseveración y luego le propone a su camarada ir a visitar a Bulma dado que no la habían visto en 1 año entero y estaba ansioso de mostrarle como había cambiado y lo fuerte que era ahora. Para Goku, Bulma era una hermana mayor a quien mostrarle cada logro suyo. Aikon sonrió ante esto y apoyó la idea. Se despidieron de Kami-sama y Mr. Popo y volaron hacia Corporación Cápsula.

Kakaroto ya no tenía necesidad de usar la Nube Voladora, ni el Báculo Sagrado. Aunque ambas herramientas le eran útiles, aprendió a luchar de una manera muy distinta, confiando en sus propias habilidades e ingenio en cómo usarlas en vez de confiar en herramientas externas. Su control de Ki se había vuelto decenas de veces mejor que antes de entrar en la Cámara. Ya era un compañero de pelea mucho más capacitado para entrenar con su amigo Aikon, quien por su parte había logrado incrementar su poder y habilidades. Mientras que le enseñaba a Goku una manera más eficiente de pelear y aprovechar su energía al máximo, él aprendió algunas de sus técnicas, adoptándolas y cambiándolas para hacerlas más eficientes. Observó como el KameHameHa de su amigo era muy similar a la técnica de Vegeta, el Galick Ho. Por medio de la observación y práctica intensiva pudo aprender de ambas, e incrementar su poder.

Al llegar al hogar de la joven genio de pelo azul, entraron con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros, al no haber visto este lugar en tanto tiempo. Sabían que su sorpresa sería grata y a la vez un poco excesiva, al ver como ambos habían crecido y que sus ropas estaban prácticamente deshechas.

Al llamar a su amiga, ella emergió rápidamente desde su sótano donde trabajaba con su padre, y al verlos tan cambiados por un instante dudó severamente de quienes eran. Pero al ver la relajada y un poco infantil aún expresión del hombre con cabello igual al de Goku, preguntó "¿Muchachos?" A lo que ambos rieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Y ante la confirmación de que efectivamente, eran sus amigos Saiyajin, Bulma gritó de espanto y se cayó dramáticamente al suelo, para acto seguido desmayarse ante la preocupación de los 2 guerreros presentes, que rápidamente la atraparon y le dieron cuidados, llamando a su padre y madre para que les ayudaran.

El Dr. Briefs y su esposa, al darse cuenta del porqué de la sorpresa de su hija se dieron cuenta que era ante el shock de conocer a Goku como un niño hasta ayer y encontrarse con que de un día para otro ya había crecido y se había convertido en todo un hombre. Sin mencionar que sus ropas estaban bastante destrozadas, y mostraban los cambios físicos que había sufrido a un nivel mayor. Por lo tanto el papá de Bulma les ofreció a ambos Saiyajin un baño y arreglar sus ropas, creándoles nuevos sets de armaduras en unas pocas horas mientras su hija genio se recuperaba, a fin de darle la noticia con más tranquilidad.

Anocheció, y en el sofá de la Corporación Cápsula descansaba la joven peliazul mientras en el jardín de la mencionada casa entrenaban los luchadores recién salidos de la Habitación del Tiempo, probando sus nuevos poderes, nuevas armaduras Saiyajin y matando el tiempo. Al final fue el estruendo de un choque entre poderes lo que despertó a la amiga de ambos Saiyajin, quien, enojada ante quien quiera que haya interrumpido su sueño de belleza, salió a regañadientes para averiguar quién se atrevió a hacer tanto ruido. Pero al encontrarse a los 2 hombres con cola que pensó que había soñado, su enojo fue reemplazado con confusión. "¿¡Chicos?!" exclamó y corrió hacia ellos, quienes detuvieron su pelea y le sonrieron.

"Pensé que lo había soñado. ¿Qué rayos les pasó?" Fue la primera pregunta que lanzó su amiga, sin demora dado que demandaba preguntas para despejar su confusión. Goku se puso a pensar en una respuesta simple pero le costó un gran trabajo encontrar una resumida y fácil de entender. Aikon, siendo el más listo de los 2, se rió un poco y dijo "Pues entrenamos en un lugar donde el tiempo fluye distinto. 1 día aquí fuera es 1 año ahí dentro. Básicamente no te vemos desde hace 1 año, mientras que tú no nos ves desde ayer." Le explica el Saiyajin mayor, riéndose un poco ante su evidente confusión pero pronto asumió eso como verdad. "Pues… La verdad es que no me esperaba que cambiaran tanto. Sobretodo tú Goku, creciste mucho. Ayer eras más bajo que yo incluso." Le menciona a su amigo, quien simplemente rió y se rascó la cabeza. Esa expresión era completamente de su amigo. 1 año o no, seguía siendo Goku. Y eso era un alivio, saber que su amigo seguía siendo él después de tanto cambio en sus vidas últimamente. Puede que se llame Kakaroto en realidad, pero en el fondo sigue siendo su pequeño amigo con cola Goku.

Hablaron un poco, mencionando las nuevas armaduras que llevaban puestas. La de Goku era la más destacable, dado que nunca había visto a su amigo vistiendo de esa manera. La explicación que dio sobre el por qué accedió a usar una fue que él buscaba conocer un poco más de su propia gente, incluido el cómo vestían. Además, sentía que lo hacía verse genial, así que se la quedaría por un tiempo, pero eventualmente volvería a su ropa usual. La de Aikon había cambiado un poco pero conservaba los colores básicos. "La mía cambió un poco la forma y es un poco más flexible pero es bastante cómoda. Ahora veo de donde sacaste tu inteligencia Bulma. Tu padre es muy talentoso también." Le explica el Saiyajin mayor, con una sonrisa, lo que provoca que la joven se sonroje un poco pero mayormente se infle de orgullo.

Pronto se dirigieron al interior de su casa, y luego al sótano, para conversar de cómo habían avanzado ella y su padre en la nave que le pidieron. Aikon y Kakaroto descubrieron que la parte exterior estaba lista pero faltaba el poder darle la potencia y generar el combustible para que pudieran navegar el espacio durante mucho tiempo. El padre de Bulma los guió a ambos a una cámara, que era parecido a un Bunker. Los Saiyajin se miraron entre sí extrañados, escuchando a los Brief a través de un altavoz. "Hemos avanzado bastante en la tecnología de gravedad aumentada. Hasta ahora llegamos hasta los 50G, con 1G siendo la gravedad de la Tierra." Explica el papá de Bulma. Aikon sonrió aunque Goku se vio un poco preocupado. ¿50 veces la gravedad de la Tierra? Saiyajin o no ¿Su cuerpo podría soportar tal presión?

"Lo probaremos en este momento poco a poco para ver si funciona bien con ustedes." Les explica Bulma con una sonrisa, emocionada de ver los frutos de sus inventos. Ambos guerreros asintieron y se prepararon, parándose firmes y esperando que la máquina empezara.

"Subiendo a 2G." Menciona el Dr. Briefs, girando una perilla que causó que la cámara se tornara de un ligero color rojo y sonara un fuerte ruido metálico y magnético a la vez, los sonidos de la máquina, probablemente.

Aikon apenas sintió el cambio, incluso cruzándose de brazos y caminando libremente. Pero Goku se encorvó ligeramente, tomándose un momento para adaptarse a que su cuerpo soporte el doble de su peso, lo cual pronto se le hizo fácil gracias a su inhumana fuerza. "Subiendo a 5G" Menciona ahora Bulma, girando la perilla personalmente. El color rojizo de la habitación se intensificó un poco, a la vez que la gravedad aumentaba. Por su parte, Aikon saltó un par de veces, ni siquiera sintiendo el aumento. Como había mencionado, estaba acostumbrado a gravedades mucho mayores que esto. Pero Goku ya mostraba dificultades, encontrándose bastante encorvado y tenso, luchando por mantenerse en pie y soltando gruñidos ante el esfuerzo.

"Goku, ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Bulma a su amigo a través del altavoz. Respirando pesadamente, Goku intentó levantar la mirada y con dificultad dijo en voz alta "Pues… Creo que este es mi límite actualmente." Explica Kakaroto, para después mirar al piso de nuevo, antes de caer en una rodilla, colocando una mano en el piso también. Su amigo lo miró un poco decepcionado. "Vamos Kakaroto. Eleva tu ki un poco. Lleguemos a 10G hoy y luego podrás descansar." Le menciona Aikon, intentando darle un poco de apoyo. Le ofrece su mano para que se vuelva a poner en pie, la cual Goku dudó en tomar pero pronto sonrió y asintió, colocándose de pie de nuevo con la ayuda de su amigo y acto seguido elevó su poder para obtener más fuerza y resistencia, forzando su cuerpo ligeramente. Padre e hija fuera de la cámara se miraron con un poco de preocupación pero asintieron. "Subiendo a 6G." Mencionó el Dr. Briefs, ambos humanos observando cuidadosamente a los Saiyajin. A Goku le estaba costando, pero no tanto como al principio. Llegaron a 7,8, 9G y eventualmente a 10G, donde Goku terminó por desplomarse de golpe en el piso, luchando contra la presión en todo su cuerpo. Aikon ahora podía sentir el peso sobre sus hombros, sin haber estado en esta gravedad hace bastante tiempo. Saltó un par de veces, sabiendo que Goku necesitaba adaptarse por sí mismo. Y luego caminó alrededor, mientras Kakaroto luchaba por ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Bulma se mantenía atenta al comportamiento de ambos, con su dedo en el botón de apagado de emergencia, mientras que el Dr. Briefs anotaba todo lo destacable, como la máquina se sostenía bien y la tecnología funcionaba de maravilla, tomando notas de que podía mejorar y un límite teórico hasta donde llegaría la gravedad una vez terminada la máquina y la nave. Eventualmente, esforzando todo su cuerpo Goku logró colocarse de pie de nuevo, aunque le estaba costando bastante más que a Aikon, estando acostumbrado a la gravedad de la Tierra, a pesar del entrenamiento de 1 año. "¿Crees que podemos seguir Goku?" Le pregunta su amiga peliazul, a lo cual Aikon observó a su camarada, esperando su respuesta. "Sube… a 25G." Le dice con un pulgar arriba su amigo, agitando su cola en emoción ante el desafío. El Saiyajin mayor le sonrió con aprobación y se preparó.

Los Briefs se miraron un poco nerviosos pero asintieron con la cabeza. "Subiendo a 25G." Mencionó Bulma mientras giraba nerviosamente la perilla, esperando que ninguno de sus cuerpos cediera ante la presión ni que la máquina se sobrecalentara. Una vez alcanzada la gravedad mencionada, ambos Saiyajin estaban luchando por no derrumbarse, como antes Goku haciendo un mayor esfuerzo pero ahora se notaba que a Aikon tampoco le resultaba tan fácil como antes. Los guerreros se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron, comenzando a pelear con lentitud y gran dificultad, pero también mucha fuerza aplicada en sus puños. Los humanos científicos se sentían un poco nerviosos dado que la cámara aún no estaba refinada para resistir peleas, pero por ahora era prueba y error, dado que la tecnología aún era experimental.

Aikon y Kakaroto lucharon por aproximadamente media hora, antes de que Goku se desplomara, sudando mucho ante el esfuerzo continuo. Aikon estaba jadeando, ligeramente cansado pero aún dispuesto a seguir e ir más allá. El amigo de Bulma se esforzaba en mantener su respiración bajo control, mientras que las gotas de sudor de su frente golpeaban el piso. El Saiyajin mayor bajó su postura de pelea y sonrió, rascando su nuca suavemente. "Bulma… creo que hicimos gran progreso hoy. ¿Podemos dejarlo hasta acá?" Le menciona con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Goku hizo un gran esfuerzo. Ambos científicos asintieron con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Desactivando la gravedad aumentada…" Mencionó Bulma, regresando la perilla lentamente a su posición inicial, para que el salto de la gravedad aumentada de vuelta a la normal no sea tan agresivo.

Una vez que regresó por fin a la gravedad de la Tierra, Goku estaba flotando literalmente de lo ligero que se sentía. "¡Vaya!" Menciona el infantil Saiyajin, que aunque cansado se sentía demasiado ligero y mucho, mucho más fuerte. Voló fuera de la cámara a gran velocidad y se dirigió afuera, dando una vuelta al mundo con su nuevo máximo poder y velocidad. "Realmente se emocionó." Menciona Aikon, riéndose un poquito y estirándose un poco para relajar sus tensos músculos. Padre e hija Briefs se acercaron a él y lo felicitaron por resistir tanto. "Para un humano normal esto sería imposible. Letal incluso." Menciona el Dr. Briefs, dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda como refuerzo positivo, mientras que Bulma le sonrió. "Ustedes los Saiyajin me sorprenden cada día. ¡Hasta consideraría convertirme en una!" Menciona, bromeando ligeramente y compartiendo un momento agradable con el guerrero.

A partir de ese día, los camaradas Saiyajin se quedaron con Bulma y su familia, probando los avances de la nave y entrenando bajo la gravedad aumentada, incrementando su fuerza, velocidad y poderes de manera aún más exponencial, llegando rápidamente a adaptarse a los 50G, mientras que el límite disponible crecía a los 100, 150 e incluso 200G. Pero a petición de Aikon, al final de 2 semanas y media después de la petición de los Saiyajin hacia Bulma y su padre, la nave estaba lista y con una gravedad aumentada disponible de 350G, con combustible suficiente para navegar a cualquier parte del Universo durante 3 años como máximo antes de que tengan que volver, cosa que la nave hará de forma automática.

Llegó el gran día. Goku e Aikon volaron a la torre de Karin, saludando, informando de todo lo reciente y pidiendo una olla completa de Semillas del Ermitaño. Al maestro gato le pareció un poco excesivo pero aceptó, a cambio de entrenar y enseñarle lo que pueda a Aikon cuando regrese, dado que nunca había tenido un discípulo con un poder tan elevado. Sabía que no podría aportar mucho, pero le interesaba entrenarlo y ponerlo a prueba. El Saiyajin mayor aceptó y ambos se despidieron del ermitaño gato, antes de volar de regreso a Corporación Cápsula, donde estaban siendo esperados por Bulma y todos los amigos de Goku.

_Finalmente, todo está listo para la partida de los camaradas Saiyajin. Los poderes de Goku se han incrementado exponencialmente, a la vez que los de Aikon. ¿De qué son capaces ahora? ¿Serán capaces de derrotar al genocida de su raza? ¿Siquiera de ponerles algún desafío? ¿Dónde los llevará primero su viaje intergaláctico? Lo único que es seguro es que estos dos guerreros enfrentaran cualquier desafío con una confianza en el otro y un poder descomunal._


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

El tiempo en la Tierra realmente pasó volando. No he hecho nada más que entrenar junto a Kakaroto, pero la verdad es que me he divertido mucho. Tanto al pelear como en los momentos más tranquilos. No me había dado cuenta de lo pacífica y agradable que es la vida aquí. Y de lo mucho que me he divertido aquí. ¿Esa chica, Bulma? Es todo un personaje. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensé, una genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, por no mencionar bastante hermosa y agradable, aunque su carácter sea fuerte. No me molestaría volver a este planeta algún día.

Hablando de eso… por fin llegó el día. Debo irme, la nave ya está lista, Kakaroto y yo ya estamos a un nivel increíble, y tenemos que proseguir. No me siento listo, a pesar de que me he entrenado prácticamente toda mi vida para esto. Tal vez ya estoy al nivel de Freezer pero presiento que ese no es todo su poder. Esconde algo, lo sé.

No puedo hacer esto solo. Tengo que encontrarme con mi madre, con Vegeta y con el resto de los Saiyajin. Juntos tendremos una oportunidad pero incluso entonces quizás no sea suficiente. A pesar de lo mucho que he incrementado mis poderes, no tengo idea de que guarda ese canalla bajo la manga.

Al volver a la Corporación Cápsula, Goku y yo somos recibidos por todos sus amigos. Volteo hacia él y me regala una sonrisa tan característica de él. No tiene estas dudas, tan solo está emocionado por el desafío y las nuevas aventuras que vivirá. Ha crecido, pero sigue siendo un niño. Kakaroto se adelanta y empieza a charlar con sus amigos, mientras que yo aterrizo y me dirijo donde el Dr. Briefs, que me explica que la nave ya está lista, hasta donde llega la gravedad aumentada y cuánto tiempo podremos viajar. Es casi de piloto automático, aunque se puede controlar por voz o manualmente en cualquier caso. Le agradezco con una reverencia pequeña toda su ayuda y llevo las Semillas del Ermitaño al interior de la nave, examinando el resultado final. Era inmensa, casi como una casa. Estaba llena de comida, cápsulas, máquinas para entrenar terrestres. En fin, todo para hacernos más fuertes en el viaje.

Ya estaba dispuesto para sentarme y esperar a Goku pero la voz de Bulma me distrajo. Había entrado en la nave y su expresión parecía algo tímida. Me levanté de mi asiento, impulsado por mi curiosidad y preocupación por ella. "¿Está todo bien Bulma?" Le pregunto, sin atreverme a llevar mi mano a su hombro, a pesar de que eso quería por instinto. Ella solo miró al piso y, tomándome por sorpresa se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo mi torso con sus brazos. Podía sentir una tristeza en ella, y pronto empezó a sollozar. Jamás había experimentado algo como esto. Pero por instinto envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y con suavidad acaricié su espalda, sin importarme mucho la diferencia de estatura que no era menor.

Y así nos quedamos un momento, ella sollozando de la manera más silenciosa posible y yo intentando consolarla, a pesar de que no conocía la razón de su tristeza.

Me imaginé que era producida por preocupación hacia Kakaroto. Y no era para menos, él era su mejor amigo, lo conoce desde más tiempo que cualquiera. Así que basándome en esa hipótesis le susurré "Oye… tranquila… Traeré a Goku de regreso sano y salvo." A lo que ella dejó de sollozar pero causó que me mirara a los ojos con lágrimas en los bordes de estos, estando aparentemente molesta y frustrada.

"Tonto…" Me insultó, aunque no guardaba rencor en su voz. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Me equivoqué de palabras? "No me preocupo por Goku. Sé que estará bien." Ella explica y luego me abraza con mayor fuerza, casi como si fuera su peluche y tuviera miedo de perderlo.

"Eres tú el que me preocupa. Sé que aún tienes miedo y te preocupas de más. No quiero que eso se interponga en tu camino. Eres mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que crees… Tan solo… Una vez que le ganes a ese tonto de Freezer… Vuelve. ¿Sí? Y… me cuentas como estuvieron tus viajes…" Ella habla, bajando el nivel de su voz al llegar a las últimas palabras, a la vez que la mirada, donde me pareció notar el más mínimo rastro de rubor en sus mejillas, pero también más lágrimas.

No pude evitar recordar el momento que tuvimos anoche. Donde me sentí exactamente igual de cómo me siento ahora: tranquilo. Sentía que alguien de verdad se preocupaba por mí y quería verme bien. Que anhelaba mi triunfo y que solo quería que estuviera a salvo.

_**02:28 AM. Corporación Cápsula**_

_Aikon, incapaz de dormir debido a que sabía que mañana era el gran día, se dirigió al primer piso de la casa de su amiga, donde salió al patio trasero y miró el cielo estrellado. Era casi luna llena. Lo cual no ayudó mucho, dado que solo sirvió de recordatorio que la luna era otro recurso que utilizar al momento de pelear con Freezer. Temía ese día. Temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Sentía el tremendo peso que sus hombros cargaban, y a pesar de que era más fuerte que cualquier otro Saiyajin que se había conocido hasta ahora, aún no se sentía preparado. Tenía miedo al fracaso, a fallarle a toda su especie y a todos sus compañeros, después de entrenar toda su vida para una sola cosa._

_Sumergido en sus pensamientos se quedó de pie, ignorando el frio viento que atravesaba los verdes pastos donde el Saiyajin miraba al cielo. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que fue interrumpido por la suave voz de una conocida peliazul: Bulma. Estaba sentada, con sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho, mirando al piso. "_Es tarde ¿sabes?"_ Fueron sus palabras. El joven de pelo negro volteó hacia ella, envolviendo su cola alrededor de su cintura, confundido al no haber sentido ni un ruido ni su presencia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propias dudas._

_Pronto la joven desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, más específicamente hacia la luna. "_Tengo miedo Aikon._" Susurra. "_Tengo miedo de… quedarme sola._" Continua, a lo que el Saiyajin, ahora interesado por su discurso, tomó asiento en el fresco pasto también, escuchando con atención. "_Tengo miedo… de que sin importar si existen las Esferas del Dragón o no, no volveré a ver a mis amigos. De sentirme segura…" _Menciona la joven genio._

"Pero a pesar de tener esos miedos… Sigo adelante. Porque confío en Goku y nuestros amigos. Sé que no permitirían que cosas como esas ocurran porque me apoyan. Y también confían en mí. Ya sea solo para hablar o para protegerme si surge algún peligro." _Añade, ahora una sonrisa pequeña dibujándose en su rostro. El Saiyajin meditó lo que dijo por un instante._ _"_Confianza…_" Repitió, ahora mirando al suelo. Bulma volteó hacia él y le sonrió directamente, aunque no se movió de su posición. "_Exacto… Yo confío en otros y ellos confían en mí… A pesar de tener miedo, ellos están ahí para mí, y cuando ellos dudan, yo estoy ahí para ellos… Apoyando y ayudando de cualquier forma que pueda._" Explica sonriente la peliazul chica._

_Aikon ahora levanta la mirada y la observa en silencio. "_Creo que no te vendría mal confiar un poco más en tus amigos. ¿No lo crees?_" Le sugiere. _"Puede que las cosas se vean feas en algún punto. Que creas que no lo vas a lograr. Pero he descubierto que tener fe y confianza en otros hace que compartan y surja una fuerza nueva. E imparable_." Añade, volteando una vez más hacia la luna mientras hablaba esta última parte. Pero pronto se acercó a Aikon y se apoyó en su hombro con suavidad. "_Sé que puedes hacerlo Aikon. Confío en ti._"_ _Le susurra, antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento._

_El Saiyajin, perplejo por como Bulma había logrado leer a través de él y sus dudas, y por cómo le afectaron sus palabras, guardó silencio antes de envolverla con un brazo y mantenerla cerca, compartiendo su calor corporal. "Gracias Bulma." Le susurra._

_**El presente.**_

No tenía idea de que Bulma de verdad se preocupaba así por mí. Que no solo me aconsejó como una conocida que ofrece un amigable consejo. No, ella también guardaba miedo sobre mi seguridad. Y ante su demostración de sus sentimientos más sinceros no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, pero una fuerza inocente, que buscaba consolarla. Y acto seguido lleve mi mano a su mejilla para que me mirara a los ojos. "Bulma… Volveré. ¿Sí? Eventualmente volveré junto con Goku, y te contaré todo sobre como derroté a Freezer. Confía en mí." Le aseguro con coraje y felicidad en mi corazón, dándole la sonrisa más natural y sincera sin siquiera notarlo. Y ante este gesto, Bulma me abraza con fuerza pero con un gran alivio. "_Más te vale…_" Susurra, con la voz un poco quebradiza pero ante la felicidad que le trajo el escucharme asegurarle que estaría bien.

Fin de la perspectiva de Aikon.

Acto seguido, el Saiyajin como la joven humana salieron de la nave para unirse al grupo que ahora despedía a Goku, compartiendo algunas frases de confianza, consejos, abrazos y promesas. Las cuales no se limitaron a Goku. Aunque Aikon no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de interacción con los amigos de Goku, se sentía agradable sentirse aceptado por ellos, y saber que sería extrañado también. Cumpliría su promesa de volver a la Tierra. Nunca dejaría que algo le ocurriera.

Los camaradas Saiyajin se subieron a la nave luego de despedirse de todos, asegurándose de que todo estuviera preparado y que no se les hubiera olvidado nada. Y una vez hecho esto los camaradas compartieron un saludo de puño y asintiendo con la cabeza antes de encender la nave.

Respirando profundamente, los 2 guerreros se dirigieron al espacio a gran velocidad, con Bulma corriendo hacia donde estaba la nave y despidiendo a sus grandes amigos, deseándoles suerte y que vuelvan pronto.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que los Saiyajin se marcharon de la Tierra. En el interior de la nave chocan los puños de ambos guerreros, que ahora han aumentado sus poderes a límites insospechados. El interior tenía un intenso color rojo y el pilar central mostraba un panel que decía "**350G.**" A este punto, ambos Saiyajin estaban a una liga completamente distinta. Se sentían poderosos cuando habían salido de la Habitación del Tiempo, pero esto era muy distinto. Hace pocas horas habían hecho contacto con una nave extraña que salía de un planeta aparentemente desértico, completamente seco y muerto. Con la peculiaridad de que tenía un árbol gigantesco que parecía haberle quitado todos los nutrientes al planeta en el que había crecido. El capitán se identificó como Turles, y Aikon explicó todo al recordar a quien le pertenecía ese nombre, acordando encontrarse en persona en un planeta cercano y tranquilo, donde se dirigían ahora.

Aikon y Kakaroto querían aprovechar de entrenar un poco antes de llegar. Y cuando ya se acercaban a la atmósfera se colocaron sus armaduras y los rastreadores, dado que como Aikon explicó, la idea era ocultar sus poderes y el hecho de que Goku no exterminó a los humanos. Tenía que actuar como un verdadero Saiyajin, al menos al principio. Lo que le pareció extraño a ambos era que Turles no estaba solo. ¿Quizás había reclutado a otros alienígenas? Porque estaba casi seguro que sus acompañantes no eran Saiyajin.

El lado positivo de todo esto era que había logrado por fin reunirse con todos los supervivientes Saiyajin que conocía, a excepción de aquel llamado Broly, y su padre, Paragus. Y también el hermano de Vegeta, Tarble, como lo mencionó el mismo hace un tiempo. Se sentía de cierta forma aliviado de que hayan decidido olvidarse de Broly por ahora porque probablemente estaban muertos y no sabían dónde quedaba el planeta Vampa. Ni siquiera Nappa, quien era el mayor entre los Saiyajin sobrevivientes. Y sobre Tarble, nadie sabía ni por dónde empezar. Solo el Rey Vegeta sabía a qué planeta lo envió.

Al aterrizar, vio que la nave de Turles era más grande que la suya y contaba con otro tipo de tecnologías. Aunque la construida en la Tierra no se quedaba muy atrás, teniendo espacio para 10 personas con facilidad. Goku estaba impresionado pero logró ocultarlo a la perfección, junto con su poder verdadero, a la vez que Aikon. Los Saiyajin bajaron de sus respectivas naves, Turles decidiendo bajar solo a pesar de que podía sentir las presencias de sus subordinados a la entrada de la nave, observando todo.

Lo extraño sobre el Saiyajin era su extraño parecido a Kakaroto, siendo casi iguales. Hasta sus armaduras tenían un diseño similar. Las diferencias eran el tono de piel, algunos mechones de pelo y la diferencia más importante: el poder. Tanto Aikon como Turles activaron sus rastreadores, identificando el nivel de poder del otro, aunque Aikon no lo necesitaba. Solo estaba fingiendo y le servía tener un número exacto. "¿19.000 eh?" Menciona con una sonrisa. Era un poder decente, bastante decente para la media del Ejército de Freezer pero para su nivel actual era casi nada. Turles seguía analizando a Aikon, al fin mostrando "22.000… Eres fuerte." Le dice sonriente. Pero su sonrisa no era una tranquilizante, como la de Bulma o Goku. No, su sonrisa era parecida a la de Vegeta, este hombre inspiraba ambición y narcisismo. Se notaba que no le importaban las vidas ajenas a la de él.

"Veo que eres un Saiyajin. Es extraño que viajes con Kakaroto, siendo que él fue enviado solo a la Tierra. Y me intriga el por qué lo hacen en una nave tan extraña y no en cápsulas." Le menciona este hombre tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente a su mencionado amigo. "También me gustaría saber por qué el poder de Kakaroto es tan elevado. 15.000 no es un número a ignorar. Según lo que oí nació con un poder de pelea de 2. Un guerrero de clase baja como él nunca tendría ese poder." Añade, utilizando su rastreador nuevamente, esta vez en Goku.

Su aura entera emanaba maldad, similar a la de Freezer pero en mucha menor medida. Aikon conservó la calma y se rió ligeramente. "¿Por qué deberíamos responder tus preguntas? Somos Saiyajin. Servimos para pelear, no para hablar. Y ya notaste que soy mucho más fuerte que tú. No estás en derecho de reclamar ni preguntar nada." Le explica, cruzándose de brazos. Acto seguido se encogió de hombros, tomando una actitud orgullosa pero que era una actuación. "Pero dado que soy generoso te lo explicaré… Me encontré con Kakaroto cuando viajé a verificar si seguía con vida. Completó su misión casi por completo, dejó vivos a algunos y les obligó a construir una nave dado que la suya fue destruida. Se volvió muy fuerte en la Tierra. Claro que no tanto como yo. Mi nombre es Aikon." Menciona, respondiendo a un par de sus preguntas. Con mentiras claro, pero hasta no descifrar si Turles tenía alguna esperanza de cambiar su actitud o no, se mantendría como la historia verdadera.

"Ahora, dado que respondí tus preguntas quisiera respuestas a las mías. ¿Por qué abandonaste el Ejército del Gran Freezer y quienes son esas personas que viajan contigo?" Le pregunta Aikon, ahora observando con su rastreador los niveles de poder de los individuos que se intentaban ocultar en la nave. Turles sonrió de forma siniestra y volteó para gritarles "No tiene sentido imbéciles. También tienen Rastreadores. Vengan acá." Les ordena, revelando que eran subordinados suyos. Rápidamente aparecieron 5 figuras, de pie detrás de Turles y mirando al par de Saiyajin que los miraban fijamente. "Ellos son mis soldados. Somos piratas espaciales." Menciona el Saiyajin maligno, con cierto tono de orgullo y agitando su cola.

Los fue presentando uno a uno, junto con sus niveles de poder que Aikon confirmó con el rastreador. "Este es Amond, mi segundo al mando. Su poder es de 9100." Fue el primero, un hombre alto de piel anaranjada con un rastreador rojo en su ojo izquierdo, vistiendo una armadura Saiyajin. No, del Ejército de Freezer, con algo similar a picos en sus hombreras. "Luego están Cacao y Daiz. Ambos tienen un poder de 8400." Fueron los siguientes. Un individuo con partes cibernéticas en su cuerpo, lo más probable es que si se trate de un cyborg. El otro era un hombre de cabello azulado, con complexión similar a la de un Saiyajin pero se notaba que no era uno de ellos. Ningún Saiyajin consciente de serlo se cortaría voluntariamente la cola. O dejaría que se regenerara.

"Y luego están los gemelos. Rasin y Lakasei. Ambos tienen un poder de 7600." Explica Turles, apuntando a los miembros más extraños y bajos de su escuadrón. "Lo que no tienen en fuerza lo compensan en inteligencia." Añade encogiéndose de hombros. "Fueron ellos los que construyeron mi nave después de todo. Son útiles de vez en cuando." Finalmente termina, con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a los 2 Saiyajin. "Fui encontrando a estos sujetos que quisieron unirse a mí a través de mis batallas y conquistas." Menciona, mientras que Aikon no se veía ni impresionado ni interesado en las identidades y poderes de estos sujetos. Puede sonar cruel, pero estaba considerando seriamente eliminarlos por la forma en que lo observaban.

"Fui enviado a un planeta muy lejano al nacer. Completé mi misión y me reuní con el ejército de Freezer pero ocurrió algo en particular que causó que me diera cuenta de mi propio potencial como Saiyajin. Nunca volveré a servirle a ese imbécil. Pronto seré lo suficientemente fuerte para que ni ese tonto pueda hacerme frente." Explica con ambiciones el maligno Saiyajin, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Aikon como a Goku. El que tuviera intenciones así se debía probablemente a que tenía un método seguro de derrotar a Freezer. Y más aún, el revelarlas significaría que planeaba algo. "Díganme… ¿No les gustaría viajar conmigo? Podrían destruir cualquier planeta que les gustara. Tendrían excelente comida y buen vino para embriagarse. No hay mejor vida que esa…" Por fin ofrece el pirata espacial, mientras reía en voz baja ante su ofrecimiento dado que asumía que tanto Kakaroto como Aikon aceptarían de inmediato.

Goku y Aikon se miraron entre sí, pensando en silencio, antes de que el primero tomara un paso al frente y hablara. "Yo también tengo preguntas Turles. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mí, y cómo planeas derrotar a Freezer?" Le pregunta, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de este aparente clon. Ante esto Turles se confundió un poco ante la pregunta pero sonrió y respondió "¿Qué no lo sabes? Tú y yo pertenecemos a la misma clase de guerreros: la más baja. Es natural que nos parezcamos." Explica Turles antes de reír un poco más. "Y sobre derrotar a Freezer pues… Me temo que tendrán que acceder a unirse a nosotros si es que quieren averiguarlo." Añade este mismo, mientras que sus soldados comenzaron a reír siniestramente. Claramente tenían un as bajo la manga o algún truco que ocultar. "¿Y si nos rehusamos?" Le pregunta Aikon, sabiendo que la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba.

"Pues…" Menciona Turles, antes de sacar un objeto redondo, parecido a un fruto desde su espalda. "Tendré que demostrárselos personalmente." Menciona antes de reír. El fruto era un fruto color naranja con protuberancias similares a púas que lo cubrían. De primera vista no parecía tener nada de especial, pero los guerreros subieron la guardia como primer instinto, al no saber de qué se trataba. "Estos no tendrán el máximo efecto dado que el planeta donde crecieron no tenía muchos nutrientes. Pero me será más que suficiente para acabar contigo, Aikon." Amenaza el Saiyajin sin bajar su sonrisa ni un instante, antes de tomar una mordida del fruto y luego bajar su brazo. "Esta será mi victoria." Dice, antes de sufrir un cambio repentino. Su musculatura se agrandó de golpe, amenazando con estallar su armadura de su cuerpo, ante este reflejó aplastó el fruto y los rastreadores de todos los presentes alertó instantáneamente el drástico cambio de poder del polo opuesto de Goku. "¡Su poder… se incrementó a 50.000!" Menciona este último, muy sorprendido al no haber visto esto nunca. Era claro que no ocultaba este poder, lo adquirió justo ahora. "No se precipiten…" Menciona el ahora mucho más fuerte y confiado Turles. "¿No ven que quedan muy pocos individuos de la raza Saiyajin? Es mejor que seamos amigos." Explica Turles con un tono muy macabro, antes de abalanzarse sobre Aikon con una velocidad sorprendente para intentar asestarle un golpe al rostro. Pero cuando su puño conectó, no movió a este último, ni un centímetro, para la desmedida confusión y sorpresa del pirata espacial y sus subordinados. "¡Imposible! ¡Se supone que su poder se elevó mucho más allá que el de este Saiyajin!" Se cuestiona Amond en voz alta, el segundo al mando de Turles.

"Con todo este tiempo, deberías haber aprendido que nunca se puede confiar en los rastreadores Turles…" Menciona Aikon, antes de liberar su verdadero poder, y asestarle un golpe contundente a Turles en el estómago, que hace que pierda todo el aire en sus pulmones y quede seriamente lastimado. Ante esto el pelotón del pirata espacial saltó al ataque, pero fue Goku quien los detuvo a los 5, para empezar a pelear con todos. Su fuerza no era problema, sino los números. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con múltiples oponentes pero, elevando su poder y con un grito de frustración, les propinó varios golpes directos a cada uno, noqueándolos a todos y haciendo que cayeran al piso.

"Listo. Revisemos su nave en caso de que tengan más de esos frutos y nos los llevaremos. También traeremos a Turles." Explica Aikon a su compañero, el cual asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y sus amigos?" Pregunta Kakaroto, quien los miraba inconscientes en el piso. Su camarada los miró y no dijo nada, solo apuntó su mano a ellos y, con un ataque de ki los eliminó a los 5, para la sorpresa de Goku al no haber esperado el ataque y mucho menos la falta de piedad de Aikon. "¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!" Le cuestiona furioso, siempre habiendo rechazado la idea de acabar con los oponentes. "Tuve que hacerlo Goku. No teníamos muchas opciones. O nos hubieran seguido y causado problemas o le hubieran intentado decir algo a Freezer o su ejército de nosotros. O los dejábamos varados aquí, que es lo mismo que asesinarlos. Hacerlo rápido fue lo más piadoso que pude hacer por ellos." Explica Aikon sin remordimiento en su voz, aunque tampoco se sentía bien por haberlos eliminado. Goku no se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Hizo caso a las instrucciones de su camarada Saiyajin y buscó junto a él en la nave de Turles por más de esos frutos, encontrando varios de ellos y un par de semillas extrañas, probablemente del árbol donde crecían esos frutos. Decidieron no arriesgarse a consumirlos y solo preguntarle a Turles una vez que despertaran. También tomaron su comida, la llevaron a su nave y, junto con el inconsciente y ahora sin tripulación pirata espacial, partieron a su próximo destino, preparados para enfrentar las preguntas de Turles y detenerlo apenas quisiera atacarlos, dado que si lastimaba la nave y ocurría algún accidente probablemente podrían morir.

Mientras se disponían a seguir entrenando, Aikon pensaba en la semejanza entre Turles y Kakaroto. Tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos. Dudaba que solo se tratara de una coincidencia. No había alcanzado a conocer a más guerreros de clase baja a excepción de Raditz para confirmar las palabras de Turles. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía algún parentesco sanguíneo con su amigo. Más importante, se cuestionaba si en verdad Turles iba a acceder a ayudarlos a vencer a Freezer voluntariamente. O al menos abandonar sus hábitos y costumbres para lograrlo. Tal vez haya logrado convencer a Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta pero Turles claramente tenía intenciones más macabras para el Universo, más allá de su propio orgullo como el Príncipe Vegeta. Era casi seguro que no iba a abandonarlas así como así. El Saiyajin decidió dejar sus preocupaciones de lado por ahora y tan solo concentrarse en seguir volviéndose más fuerte mientras Turles descansaba. De nada servía preocuparse por todo esto ahora. Eventualmente descubriría las respuestas a estas preguntas.

_Y así, en contra de su voluntad, Turles se une a los Saiyajin viajeros con un secreto nunca antes visto. Estos frutos eran un gran misterio para Aikon y Kakaroto y sus beneficios parecían ser exponenciales. ¿Recapacitaría el pirata espacial sobre sus acciones y se uniría a su cruzada contra el Emperador del Mal? ¿O se rehusaría rotundamente a siquiera considerarlo, causando estragos importantes para estos guerreros de buen corazón? Por ahora Turles estaba inconsciente. Y solo cuando despierte se sabría cuál sería su decisión ante esta nueva situación en la que se encuentra._


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Al despedirse de sus amigos por ahora y marcharse con la nave construida por la familia Briefs para ellos, los 2 camaradas Saiyajin surcaron la Galaxia en busca de más supervivientes de su raza y seguir entrenando bajo condiciones extremas. En sus viajes se encontraron con el pirata espacial Saiyajin, Turles, un guerrero de clase baja como Goku. En este encuentro presenciaron cómo el poder de este villano aumentó de golpe gracias a un curioso fruto que tenía en su posesión. Luego de dejarlo inconsciente, eliminar a su escuadrón y llevarse el resto de esos extraños frutos y las semillas que llevaba a bordo de su nave, se llevaron a Turles y volvieron al espacio, ahora a la espera de que este hombre tan similar a Kakaroto despertara y empezara a dar respuestas._

Después de entrenar varias horas en su nave, Aikon y Kakaroto estaban en guardia para detener a Turles que ya se movía y recuperaba la consciencia. "Ahora, antes de que hagas algo arriesgado te informo que estamos en el espacio. Destruye la nave y morimos todos." Aikon le dice, arrodillándose para ayudarlo a que su recuperación sea más sencilla, pero Turles rechaza su ayuda de forma agresiva. "No necesito tu piedad imbécil." Le dice en un gruñido antes de levantarse con dificultad y mirar a su alrededor.

"Turles, tranquilízate. Ahora viajas con nosotros y solo queremos hablar. Es mejor si lo haces con calma y así nos lograremos entender." Intenta dialogar Goku, a lo que Turles ni siquiera respondió. Solo caminó un poco y dijo "Su nave es muy extraña." Para después voltear hacia los Saiyajin y comenzar a preguntar "¿Y mi tripulación?" Mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pues…" Intenta hablar Kakaroto, buscando una excusa o mentira. "Tuvimos que eliminarlos. No podíamos traerlos con nosotros y habrían causado problemas." Dice con honestidad Aikon, mirando al pirata espacial a los ojos. Este último guarda silencio y luego ríe, para decir "Está bien, si se dejaron matar tan fácilmente eran unos inútiles." Y después caminar al lugar donde habían apilado la fruta de Turles y las pocas semillas que encontraron estando cerca.

"Veo que también robaron los Frutos del Árbol Sagrado. Es bueno que también hayan tomado las semillas, así conseguiremos más de algún planeta rico en nutrientes." Menciona el Saiyajin de armadura oscura. Ante estas palabras los 2 guerreros de corazón más noble se miraron entre sí con confusión en sus expresiones y Aikon, motivado a encontrar respuestas pregunta "¿El Árbol Sagrado?"

Turles los mira a ambos y toma un fruto con una sonrisa un poco siniestra. "Veo que no lo conocían. Permítanme explicar. El Árbol Sagrado es un árbol muy especial, nacido de las semillas que tomaron y que al crecer da estos frutos. La particularidad es que el Árbol consume la energía vital del planeta en el que se encuentre hasta dejarlo seco y desértico, haciendo que la vida sea imposible de mantener. Y toda esa energía se concentra en sus frutos, que al comerlo como ustedes vieron, multiplica varias veces el poder de quien lo coma." Habla el siniestro Saiyajin mientras lanzaba el fruto en su mano una y otra vez.

Los guerreros se quedaron sorprendidos ante esta revelación. Ese Árbol y esos frutos eran la razón por la que Turles tenía la confianza de un día poder derrotar hasta al propio Freezer. De verdad tenía propiedades asombrosas, pero el costo de tener que drenar planetas para conseguir los frutos parecía excesivo. Goku miró con una mezcla de confusión y enojo a su antes enemigo y preguntó "¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? ¿No te enoja que hayamos eliminado a tus amigos y prácticamente te hayamos secuestrado?" A lo que Turles se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta pero luego rió en voz alta.

"Por favor Kakaroto no me digas que eres tan ingenuo. Solo eran unos tontos que trabajaban para mí solo para que no los matara y los hiciera más fuerte con estos frutos. No sé cuál será su objetivo pero es mejor trabajar con unos Saiyajin tan fuertes como ustedes por ahora y estar en el mismo lado." Explica el pirata espacial antes de reír un poco más, ante la impotencia y frustración de Goku al ser incapaz de comprender como alguien tan parecido a él y de su misma raza podría ser tan cruel y ambicioso con otros.

Por su lado Aikon tampoco aprobaba la actitud de Turles pero sabía que por ahora no podía hacer mucho. Solo el tiempo diría si había esperanza para este Saiyajin tan parecido y a la vez tan opuesto de Kakaroto. El peleador caminó hacia los frutos del Árbol del Poder y recogió uno, curioso de lo que causaría en su cuerpo, y sobre todo en su nivel actual. "Ten cuidado Aikon. No sabemos lo que podría causar en tu cuerpo." Le intenta advertir su amigo, lo que causó que volteara hacia él y hacia Turles. Aikon inhaló profundamente y mordió el fruto, sorprendido ante lo dulce que era.

Pero repentinamente ocurrió: el cambio. Su poder se salió de control y se incrementó exponencialmente, junto con su musculatura. Aikon perdió el control por un momento, sintiendo que su ki se desbordaba. Y con un gritó lo expulsó violentamente, causando que la nave se sacudiera y los rastreadores de tanto Goku como Turles reaccionaran a la explosión de poder y, consecuentemente, estallaran. Sintiendo mucho calor en su cuerpo, Aikon intentaba mantener su respiración bajo control mientras se adaptaba a su nuevo poder. "I-Increíble…" Menciona Goku al sentir el incremento en la fuerza de su amigo.

Este último miró el fruto en su mano y lo destrozó en su mano, en la necesidad de ejercer fuerza. "Me siento de maravilla…" Susurra sintiendo su nuevo poder. "La verdad es que no me esperaba que tu fuerza incrementara tanto. Estoy sorprendido. Al parecer mientras mayor sea tu poder, mejor funcionan los frutos." Observa Turles, sabiendo desde que golpeó a Aikon que la diferencia entre ellos era abismal, y que ahora la brecha se había expandido considerablemente. "Tu cuerpo estará en sobrecarga unos momentos para acostumbrarse a tu nuevo poder, pero estarás bien." Añade como información el pirata espacial, sabiendo que la primera vez que se come ese fruto el cambio al cuerpo a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado.

Unas horas después, Aikon se encontraba pilotando la nave mientras intentaba contactar con sus camaradas Saiyajin, pero estaba teniendo dificultades dado que las comunicaciones de la tecnología terrestre no tenía tanto rango como los rastreadores o la tecnología alienígena.

Mientras que Goku conversaba con Turles, contándole la verdad de lo que ocurrió en la Tierra, como conoció a Aikon y se unió a su misión. "Conque así fue… La verdad es que ambos son una vergüenza para los Saiyajin. Cualquier guerrero de nuestra raza que se respetara hubiera exterminado a los terrícolas en el primer contacto." Explica Turles, para el gran desagrado de Goku. "Pero por otro lado, supongo que puedo respetar eso. Te criaste ahí, y tu amigo ahí se nota que no tiene malas intenciones. Su fuerza respalda sus convicciones, y si puedo darle su merecido al maldito de Freezer, supongo que puedo ayudar. Aunque no esperen que pretenda ser noble y desinteresado como ustedes, aún planeo ser el amo del Universo una vez que Freezer y Cold estén muertos, no me interesa vengar a los Saiyajin." Añade el pirata de corazón frío, accediendo a cooperar y volverse fuerte con sus colegas Saiyajin, sin dejar sus verdaderos motivos e intenciones de lado.

No era lo ideal, pero al menos podía cooperar. Turles sabía que tanto Goku como Aikon podían acabar con él muy fácilmente, y que ellos tenían una muy buena oportunidad en contra de Freezer. Mientras se mantuvieran juntos, podía funcionar. Y luego cuando la batalla termine, tendría camino libre para proseguir con su conquista. No había fallos.

"¿_AI… KON…? ¿E… RES… TÚ?_" Sonaba una voz femenina en el altavoz de la nave. Aikon siguió calibrando las comunicaciones de la nave lo mejor que pudo hasta que por fin se pudo establecer un enlace directo. "Adelante, aquí Aikon, Kakaroto y Turles." Dice en el micrófono. "_¡AIKON! ES MARAVILLOSO OÍR DE TI, HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO._" Responde la voz femenina, lo cual hace sonreír al Saiyajin más fuerte a bordo de la nave. Era su madre, Lottus. Su voz era inconfundible. "_ES BUENO SABER QUE PUDISTE ENCONTRAR A KAKAROTO Y A TURLES. ¿SE HAN HECHO MÁS FUERTES?" _Pregunta su madre a lo cual el Saiyajin se ríe un poco y asiente con la cabeza.

"Pues claro. Somos Saiyajin, sería ilógico si no fuera así. ¿Dónde están los demás? Creo que es buen momento para reunirnos y charlar de lo que hemos descubierto." Menciona el guerrero, queriendo saber cómo han estado sus otros camaradas Saiyajin.

_En un planeta lejano, aparentemente en guerra, cubierto de explosiones y cráteres, se escuchan varios gritos de batalla, donde se encontraban los Saiyajin invadiendo y perfeccionando aún más sus habilidades._

"Pues como siempre, están peleando. Estamos limpiando un planeta para Freezer, ya casi estamos listos." Explica Lottus, antes de lanzar un haz de ki que erradica a un escuadrón entero de la gente local, mientras que en el fondo se ve a Vegeta con una expresión sádica pero emocionada mientras acababa con todos los enemigos que se le ponían enfrente. Y un poco más lejos, Raditz y Nappa se cubrían las espaldas y luchaban codo a codo, también divirtiéndose sin culpas, dado que seguían siendo Saiyajin y luchar de esta forma siempre los divertía.

"Iremos a reportarnos al Planeta Freezer #419, confío en que sabrás como llegar." Añade la madre de Aikon, comunicándose con su rastreador mientras se defendía con su brazo funcional sin problemas.

"_CREO QUE ES MEJOR REUNIRSE EN ESE MISMO PLANETA, YA NO VIAJAMOS EN LAS CÁPSULAS ESPACIALES. HAY MUCHO QUE CONTARLES. SOLO TRATEN DE NO DESTRUIRLO ANTES DE QUE LLEGUEMOS. ESTAREMOS AHÍ EN UN DÍA COMO MÁXIMO." _Informa su hijo a través del rastreador, confundiendo a su madre quien al final decidió confiar en su hijo y esperarlo para averiguar en qué clase de nave viajaban él, Kakaroto y Turles ahora la cual no podía ser vista por Freezer. Al parecer en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto también había pasado por muchas cosas, lo cual sería interesante de averiguar.

"Como quieras, te envío las coordenadas. Cambio y fuera Aikon." Le dice su madre por medio del rastreador mientras eliminaba a más de sus oponentes.

_De vuelta en la nave de la Corporación Cápsula_

Encontramos a Aikon, aún sentado en el asiento del capitán junto con Kakaroto y Turles de pie a su lado. "Cambio y fuera Lottus. Mis saludos a esos otros imbéciles." Dice con una sonrisa el Saiyajin antes de cortar las comunicaciones, recibir las coordenadas enviadas por su madre y fijar el curso hacia allá, sintiendo como la nave cambiaba de dirección y aceleraba a gran velocidad.

"Así que tu madre ¿Eh? ¿Es soltera?" Le pregunta Turles con una sonrisa traviesa, lo cual hizo que Aikon lo mirara con agresividad. "Retrocede estúpido. Si no quieres que te eche al espacio." Lo amenaza, a lo cual el pirata se ríe y levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. "Llegaremos en un día. Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo y entrenemos. Turles tiene mejorar mucho para estar a nuestro nivel." Añade Aikon, Goku asintiendo con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la máquina para aumentar la gravedad, iniciando con 50G para que Turles pudiera empezar. Pero el aumento repentino de la gravedad y sobre todo a esa intensidad provocaron que el pirata espacial se desplomara de golpe al suelo, teniendo graves problemas en siquiera levantar unos centímetros su cuerpo.

"¿Q…Qué es esto?" Pregunta el Saiyajin con mucha dificultad. "Todo se siente… demasiado pesado…" Intenta describir, para volver a desplomarse. Aikon y Kakaroto lo miran de manera ligeramente condescendiente y suspiran, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse. Utilizando y exigiendo al máximo su musculatura, Turles se mantuvo de pie y observó a ambos guerreros con gran confusión. "Tenemos una máquina que permite aumentar la gravedad en la que estamos hasta 350 veces. Pensamos que podrías adaptarte empezando con 50 veces la gravedad de la Tierra." Menciona Aikon encogiéndose de hombros. A lo cual Turles mostró una expresión mezclada de gran asombro y un poco de terror. "Entonces… ¿Todo este tiempo han estado entrenando bajo una gravedad mucho… más intensa que esta?" Pregunta casi incrédulo. A lo cual Goku confirmó volando alrededor de la nave, casi presumiendo lo ligero que le parecía esta gravedad ahora.

Fue un duro golpe al orgullo de Turles, lo que causó que hiciera su mayor esfuerzo a pesar de que toda su vida haya recurrido a alimentarse de los Frutos del Árbol Sagrado en vez de entrenar para aumentar su poder. Durante todo un día lucharon los 3, mostrándole a Turles su reserva de Semillas del Ermitaño y sus efectos, sorprendiéndolo y complacido de no ser el único que tenía objetos útiles bajo la manga.

Para cuando llegaron a reunirse con los Saiyajin, casi fueron atacados por Nappa en un impulso destructivo y bastante agresivo, debido a la emoción de la pelea que acababa de terminar, pero fue detenido por la madre de Aikon al sentir la presencia de su hijo y otros 2 peleadores a bordo de la nave.

Los 4 Saiyajin, Vegeta, Lottus, Raditz y Nappa se reunieron afuera de la nave extraña para ellos, preguntándose qué observarían y cuál sería la explicación para que su antiguo camarada llegara en tan extraña nave. En el interior, Aikon le explicó a Goku y Turles que para empezar, suprimieran su poder para no revelar el masivo cambio que habían sufrido en términos de fuerza, incluso si para Turles no lo fue en una escala tan importante. Segundo, él sería el que hablara y explicara cómo se reunió con ellos, sabiendo que en el caso de Goku no aceptarían tan fácilmente su historia en la Tierra y no quería mencionarles las Esferas del Dragón todavía, sobre todo a Vegeta. Conociéndolo, su ambición le haría ir a la Tierra de inmediato, exterminar a los humanos y desear más poder o incluso la inmortalidad. Y no quería tener que perseguirlo ni pelear contra él por esas razones. Además, si lo conseguía, iba a ser incluso más problemático.

Los 3 viajeros se prepararon para salir de la nave, cuya compuerta se abrió lentamente dejando salir un poco de humo, claramente por motivos de diseño pero que también contribuía al efecto dramático en el encuentro de los supervivientes de la raza Saiyajin. Los grupos se observaron a los ojos, escaneándose silenciosamente y sin decir una palabra. Aikon, Turles y Kakaroto bajaron de la nave, los 2 últimos luciendo casi como gemelos y casi irreconocibles el uno del otro. Eventualmente el hijo encaró a la madre, y luego se sonrieron, dándose un cálido abrazo como cualquier madre que no haya visto a su hijo en años, sintiéndose orgullosa de observar cómo ha crecido y como su fuerza ha aumentado, aún si Aikon estaba suprimiendo su verdadero nivel de poder. "Es bueno saber que mi hijo sigue siendo un orgulloso Saiyajin." Le dice Lottus con alegría.

Raditz se acerca a Goku, reconociéndolo por su peculiar estilo de cabello y su tono de piel, pero también miró de reojo a Turles por un instante. Colocó su mano en su hombro y le dijo "Hola hermanito. Yo soy Raditz. Es bueno saber que no eres tan débil como me lo imaginaba." Le explica con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. Kakaroto lo observó por un instante, recordando que su amigo Aikon le había mencionado que tenía un hermano. Aunque no se lo imaginaba de esta manera, seguía siendo familia. Y ambos eran Saiyajin, orgullosos Saiyajin. Lo cual lo hizo sonreír ante el recuerdo de sus padres, y estrechó firmemente la mano de su hermano.

"¿Conque sigues vivo eh?" Le menciona el príncipe de los Saiyajin a Turles con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa similar a la de Turles. "Y en una pieza. Ha pasado un tiempo, 'señor' Vegeta." Le responde el pirata espacial. Madre e hijo se separan de su abrazo y solo entonces Aikon nota la destrucción y desolación del planeta en el que estaban. "¿Parece que se lo tomaron muy en serio no creen?" Menciona el peleador, a lo que Nappa simplemente se infla con orgullo, acariciando su bigote. "Puede que solo un poco. Y tú al parecer te hiciste más fuerte. Pero no puedo sentir la gran diferencia que me esperaba Aikon. Estoy un poco decepcionado." Menciona Vegeta, ahora dirigiéndose a él. Este último no puede evitar sonreír y mirar a sus antiguos camaradas.

"Se ve que ustedes si se hicieron más fuertes. Pero créanme que no están listos para ver lo fuerte que nos volvimos." Menciona encogiéndose de hombros, para la confusión de Vegeta. "¿De qué hablas? Puedo sentir tu poder." Le cuestiona, sin creer que Aikon seguía siendo el más fuerte entre ellos. Durante estos años había sobrepasado a Lottus y reclamado su lugar como el más fuerte del grupo, lo cual había restaurado un poco su orgullo. Pero la insinuación de que Aikon seguía siendo más fuerte que él, a pesar de todo este tiempo que había entrenado y luchado le parecía casi imposible, en su pequeño mundo.

"Vamos a un lugar más alejado. Deseo luchar, con todos ustedes y demostrarles lo fuerte que me he vuelto. Y estoy seguro de que Kakaroto y Turles también, además de ponernos al corriente con todo lo que ocurrió con nosotros." Menciona el Saiyajin, emitiendo un aura de color claro, antes de volar y alejarse rápidamente, seguido por Goku y Turles, este último con un poco de dificultad siguiendo su velocidad pero no por mucho, a diferencia de los otros 4 Saiyajin que volaron tras de ellos.

Luego de literalmente volar al otro extremo del planeta en el que se encontraban, los 7 Saiyajin aterrizaron, mirándose cara a cara y divididos como al principio, por un lado, Aikon, Goku y Turles y por el otro, Vegeta, Lottus, Raditz y Nappa. Aikon se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, por un lado notando que aún usaban rastreadores, sabiendo que en este punto era más por comunicación que por necesidad, dado que todos los presentes a excepción de Turles sabían cómo sentir el ki.

Y por el otro, diciendo "Muy bien. ¿Qué les parece si me muestran lo fuerte que se han vuelto?" Ofreciendo una pelea rápida o si preferían descansar, tan solo elevar su ki hasta lo más alto que su cuerpo les permitiera. "Creo que una pelea es la forma más rápida de averiguar qué tan fuerte es cada uno. Además, no sólo quiero descubrir *tu* nuevo poder, sino también que tan fuerte son Kakaroto y Turles." Menciona su madre, ya en posición de combate, a la vez que Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa seguían su ejemplo.

El siguiente en prepararse fue Goku, quien ya se emocionaba por conocer el verdadero potencial y poder del resto de los miembros de su raza. Ya sabía que era más fuerte que Turles pero los demás si habían combatido y se habían vuelto muy fuertes, aparentemente. Estaba más que emocionado. Luego Turles, quien buscaba defender su orgullo e intentar comprobar que NO era el Saiyajin más débil en existencia, se preparó para pelear, sabiendo que tenían desventaja de 3 a 4, pero confiado en tener al Saiyajin más fuerte de su lado.

Y el último fue Aikon, respirando profundamente y alistándose para enfrentarse a sus antiguos camaradas, sus puños siendo la mejor forma que tienen los peleadores como ellos para comunicarse. Todo se volvió silencioso por un instante, hasta que todos expulsaron su poder, y la pelea campal comenzó.

Aikon, Vegeta y Lottus se fueron lejos para pelear 2 contra 1, mientras que Raditz y Nappa se enfrentaban a los parecidos Saiyajin, en un 2 contra 2. Goku se abalanzó contra su hermano, ansioso de descubrir su poder y experimentarlo con sus propias manos, sentimiento que era compartido por el Saiyajin de largo cabello, incapaz de no notar la semejanza entre su hermano y su padre. Pero también notar esa misma semejanza con Turles. Su mente comenzó a recordar algo muy distante que le mencionó Bardock, su padre, pero pronto se volvió incapaz de concentrarse en ello, al descubrir que Kakaroto, a pesar de ser un guerrero de clase baja era mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Y mucho más veloz también. Nappa por otro lado estaba divirtiéndose con Turles, quien tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo, pero no le era imposible. La diferencia de poderes no era tan grande como cuando se enfrentó a Aikon. Elevando más su poder y velocidad, gracias al entrenamiento que alcanzó a tener en la nave de su 'asociado', consiguió hacer que la pelea entre él y Nappa fuera mucho más pareja, pero no menos esforzada. Lo cual sorprendió a este último, según lo que recordaba Turles era otro Saiyajin de clase baja. Que se pudiera imponer ante un élite como él era sorpresivo. Incluso Raditz tenía problemas con eso, pero hace tiempo aprendió que la clase de guerrero y los niveles de pelea no significaban nada, gracias a Aikon. Eso le ahorró muchos problemas de subestimar a sus oponentes.

Mientras tanto, en la distancia, Lottus le demostraba a su hijo que, a pesar de estar limitada a luchar con solo un brazo, seguía siendo una peleadora experta, quien había mejorado aún más sus capacidades. También era una Saiyajin, después de todo. Y complementada con la ira y elevado poder de Vegeta, le estaban dando aparentemente un gran problema a Aikon, quien se encontraba limitado a solo defenderse y esquivar los ataques de sus 2 camaradas peleadores. Pero por dentro, seguía conteniéndose, y eso Vegeta lo sintió. "¿Qué ocurre Aikon? ¿Después de tanto tiempo este es todo tu poder? ¡Enfréntate a mí!" Le reclama el príncipe, furioso por defender su orgullo y trono.

Aikon, reaccionando a su provocación, sonrió y expulsó su poder repentinamente, en una gran aura, la cual siguió y siguió aumentando hasta un aparente sin fin. Sus dos oponentes salieron expulsados hacia atrás, anonadados ante este abismal cambio. Ambos sabían que se estaba conteniendo, pero ni por un instante se imaginaban que su poder había llegado tan lejos.

'No… ¡Imposible! Entrenamiento o no, ¡Un poder así no se ha visto en 1000 años!' Pensó Vegeta, estupefacto ante la muestra de poder de Aikon, quien simplemente sonrió. "Segundo round." Tan solo dijo, y se abalanzó sobre ellos, para ahora tenerlos completamente sobrepasados. La ventaja numérica que poseían no significó nada, no podían resistir su asalto.

Pronto ambos acordaron alejarse, determinados a no perder. Vegeta colocó sus manos delante de él para luego juntarlas a un lado de su cuerpo, una encima de otra, mientras su cuerpo estallaba en un aura púrpura, expulsando y acumulando una gran cantidad de ki. Una técnica a la que Aikon ya se había enfrentado. Lottus, en su única mano juntó una gran cantidad de ki, molesta también, aunque en menor medida ante la imposibilidad de vencer a su enemigo, sin importar que fuera su hijo. En este momento, la familia no importaba. Importaba la victoria, demostrar su nuevo poder.

"¡GALICK HO!" Gritó Vegeta, lanzando su ataque más poderoso. "¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!" Gritó Lottus a su lado, combinando sus dos haces de ki. Aikon se quedó quieto ante el brillante destello de ambos ataques antes de juntar sus manos. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Murmuró, antes de repentinamente lanzar un masivo haz de ki, de un color azulado deslumbrante. "¡HA!" Gritó al lanzar su ataque, que rápidamente colisionó con los ataques de Vegeta y Lottus, haciéndolos retroceder y sobrepasando su poder combinado con mucha facilidad.

Rápidamente ambos fueron alcanzados por su ataque, y aunque intentaron elevar su poder para minimizar el daño o incluso intentar escapar, ambos quedaron malheridos y terminaron estrellándose en una montaña lejana, acompañado de una gran explosión, quedando inconscientes y aferrándose a la vida, con sus armaduras destrozadas y cubiertos en su propia sangre.

Los otros luchadores, sintiendo el repentino cambio de poder de Aikon se quedaron impactados, Kakaroto incluido. Y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla, llegando a tiempo para observar a Aikon lastimar de gravedad al príncipe de los Saiyajin y a su propia madre.

"¿¡Qué pasa contigo?!" Le cuestiona Raditz, preparándose para atacarlo con su onda de ki más poderosa. Pero es Goku quien lo detiene, negando con la cabeza cuando su hermano voltea a verlo confundido. Aikon no voltea hacia sus camaradas. En cambio vuela a velocidades imposibles de seguir, y saca de su armadura 2 pequeños frijoles verdes: Semillas del Ermitaño, acercándose al cráter de su madre y dándole la medicina primero, para acto seguido darle la otra a Vegeta.

Se alejó un poco y, expulsando su poder, se elevaron ambos Saiyajin de los lugares de su derrota, altamente enojados y mucho, MUCHO más fuertes, con el contraste de que Lottus ahora poseía ambos brazos. Eso sorprendió un poco a Aikon, no sabía que las semillas sanaban hasta ESE punto, pero se alegró por su madre.

Cegados por la ira, ambos Saiyajin utilizaron su ventaja de haberse recuperado del borde de la muerte y adquirido un poder increíblemente mayor para abalanzarse sobre el calmado Aikon. Pero la diferencia de poderes seguía siendo abismal. A pesar de su nueva fuerza, el hijo de Lottus noqueó tanto al príncipe como a su madre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para luego cargarlos a ambos sobre sus hombros e indicarle a los Saiyajin que habían presenciado todo que lo siguieran. Explicaría todo lo que acababa de ocurrir de regreso en la nave.

_Y así, todos los supervivientes Saiyajin se encuentran, probando sus nuevos poderes y los límites de su fuerza actual. A través de una fiera batalla, Aikon demuestra estar en una nueva liga entera de poder, exponiendo los resultados de su entrenamiento tanto en la Cámara del Tiempo Hiperbólico de la Tierra como en la nave construida para él y Goku por Bulma y su padre. Reunidos y con muchas herramientas a su disposición, ¿A qué nuevos horizontes de poder podrán llegar estos supervivientes de la raza guerrera? ¿Estarán listos para enfrentarse a Freezer? ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante la revelación de la existencia de las Esferas del Dragón? El tiempo sigue su curso, y con él, llegarán las respuestas a estas preguntas…_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Dragon Ball: El Saiyajin Desconocido**_

_Reunidos nuevamente, todos los Saiyajin supervivientes se han reunido para comprobar sus nuevos poderes y los frutos de su entrenamiento. Compartiendo sus experiencias y las nuevas herramientas para incrementar sus poderes a voluntad. Después de una breve pero intensa batalla, nuestro protagonista demuestra estar en una liga nueva totalmente de poder, superando a los esfuerzos combinados de los ahora mucho más fuertes, Lottus y Vegeta. _

_Luego de llevarlos al borde de la muerte utilizando la técnica de su amigo, los restauró con Semillas del Ermitaño, despertando poderes latentes incluso mayores de los que tenían en ese momento, pero aún no fue suficiente para vencer al joven guerrero. Ante los ojos del resto de sus camaradas, sabía que tenía mucho que explicar. Llevando a su madre y al príncipe de los Saiyajin de regreso a la nave, seguido por los otros Saiyajin, averiguaremos qué camino tomará cada Saiyajin, esperando secretamente que puedan mantenerse juntos bajo el objetivo de aniquilar al Emperador del Mal y a su ejército._

Al llegar a la nave de la Corporación Cápsula, Aikon aterrizó a las afueras de la cápsula espacial, dejando a los 2 inconscientes Saiyajin en el piso para que descansaran tranquilamente, preparándose para recibir a los otros 4 Saiyajin que lo seguían. Goku ya conocía sus intenciones y Turles, la historia abreviada. Ahora tendría que contar toda la verdad, se lo debía a todos sus camaradas si es que buscaba que confiaran en él y poder confiar en ellos.

Para cuando Raditz, Nappa, Kakaroto y Turles aterrizaron, Aikon se dirigía al interior de la nave para recoger un Fruto del Árbol Sagrado y una Semilla del Ermitaño, para poder ilustrar más su historia. También tendría que contarles sobre las Esferas del Dragón, no había otra opción. Sentía miedo de la reacción de los Saiyajin. Sabía que podía confiar en Goku, pero cualquiera de los demás tenía motivos de sobra para separarse del grupo, buscar la Tierra por su cuenta y luego conseguir las Esferas por cualquier capricho o deseo propio. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, hasta su propia madre tenía motivos para hacerlo. A pesar de todas estas dudas, tenía que ser honesto.

Inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló, tomando asiento al lado de los cuerpos aún inconscientes de Vegeta y su madre, evadiendo las preguntas del hermano de Kakaroto y de Nappa. "Responderé todo en cuanto estos 2 despierten." Informa una y otra vez, y así pasó una hora completa, donde todos los Saiyajin despiertos guardaban silencio mientras esperaban que la condición para que Aikon contara todo se cumpliera.

Vegeta fue el primero en despertar, y su primer instinto fue intentar golpear a Aikon, pero este último reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo su golpe. "Ya basta Vegeta. La pelea terminó. Déjame darte a ti y a los demás respuestas." Le dice en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar al furioso príncipe, quien ya había recibido otro golpe a su orgullo. "Maldito insecto…" Murmura, antes de detenerse y cruzar sus brazos, su frustración evidente ante la vena que se asomaba en su frente mientras observaba a Aikon con cantidades excesivas de rencor.

Luego fue el turno de Lottus, quien en vez de intentar lastimar a su hijo solo se quedó en shock al notar que su brazo perdido hace años estaba de regreso. Su hijo, presintiendo que su confusión era abismal y que se encontraba en un estado de shock se arrodilló al lado de su madre y colocó una mano en su hombro. "Mamá…" Le murmura para intentar captar su atención.

Lottus solo lo miró con ojos ligeramente perdidos, pero pronto sonrió. "Está de vuelta… Jamás pensé que… volvería a sentir mi brazo…" Le dice con incredulidad y con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Era evidente que estaba feliz. Pero pronto, con su mismo brazo nuevo, golpeó a su hijo y lo envió lejos, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol cercano. "¡Y está sano! No ha perdido ni un poco de fuerza." Menciona lo suficientemente fuerte para que su aturdido hijo la escuchara mientras se levantara.

Aikon se rió ante esto antes de recuperarse y caminar de regreso al grupo de Saiyajin. Sabiendo que tenían muchas preguntas hizo un gesto para que todos guardaran silencio y simplemente lo dejaran empezar. "Antes que nada… Sé que somos Saiyajin. Sé que somos guerreros. Pero necesito que todos permanezcan tranquilos, y me escuchen con atención. Cuando termine, son libres de tomar sus propias decisiones y juzgar por su cuenta." Menciona, mirando a todos y a cada uno a los ojos hasta que se convenció que todos prestarían atención a la historia completa de sus viajes.

Aikon inhala profundamente en preparación de su narración, antes de tomar el gran paso de contarles a todos sus camaradas como fueron sus viajes al recorrer la Galaxia por su cuenta estos años. Y entra en especial énfasis en sus pensamientos, inseguridades, y su viaje a la Tierra. Cuenta con lujo de detalle cómo fue su llegada, todo lo que vio, lo que aprendió, como conoció al hijo menor de Bardock, quien se supone que aniquilaría a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, y que le había ocurrido.

Al enterarse de las Esferas del Dragón, los Saiyajin se apresuraron a pedir detalles, dudando seriamente que unos objetos así existieran. "Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Pero al invocar al Dragón, no supe que pedir. Kakaroto, ansioso de respuestas llegó a interrogarme sobre si lo que decía era cierto, dispuesto a intentar detenerme si intentaba usar al Dragón para fines malignos. Pero terminó usando el deseo para restaurar sus memorias de Saiyajin. Recordó su nombre, a sus padres a través del cristal de su nave, y comprendió mi historia." Explica el joven guerrero, de brazos cruzados mientras contaba todo. Al voltear hacia Goku para confirmar la historia de Aikon, el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza, respaldando lo que decía, describiendo a su padre y a su madre, y como fue enviado a la Tierra, donde le dieron el nombre Son Goku. A pesar de ser Saiyajin, a pesar de reconocer el nombre Kakaroto, sigue siendo tanto Kakaroto como Son Goku de la Tierra, y una vez derrotado Freezer, volverá para seguir viviendo allí y seguir defendiendo su planeta.

"Conocí a los amigos de Goku, aprendí de su estancia en la Tierra. Esta terrícola, Bulma, me recibió con los brazos abiertos en su hogar mientras Kakaroto y yo nos preparábamos para viajar. Ella construyó la nave, junto con el dispositivo para aumentar la gravedad en conjunto con su padre. Me enseñaron sobre las cápsulas, de su tecnología y aunque no van tan avanzados comparados con el resto del Espacio, me sorprendió lo inteligente, agradable, amistosa y simpática que fue conmigo." Narra Aikon, sin darse cuenta de que se sonrojaba al imaginarse el rostro de su amiga y al recordar los momentos tan cálidos que vivió junto a ella, al sentir que de verdad alguien se preocupaba por su seguridad de manera desinteresada, solo porque era importante para ella.

Los Saiyajin presentes notaron esto, sobretodo la madre del narrativo joven, pero ninguno mencionó nada, ya sea porque estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos propios o porque buscaban seguir escuchando el resto de su historia. Aikon les contó de la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu, de las Semillas del Ermitaño que fueron la causa de la recuperación de Lottus y Vegeta, y la forma en la que Goku y él mismo incrementaron sus poderes a niveles nunca antes vistos. Aikon seguía siendo más fuerte, pero Kakaroto pasó de ser el más débil de su raza a ser el segundo más fuerte, sin lugar a dudas.

Y antes de que pudiera contar sobre lo que ocurrió cuando retomaron el viaje espacial, Vegeta preguntó "Y estas esferas… ¿No las trajiste contigo? Pueden ser muy útiles en cualquier momento. Es más, pudiste pedirle a ese Dragón que te hiciera inmortal y hubieras podido conquistar… ¡El Universo! ¡Ni Freezer ni nadie te hubiera podido hacer frente!" lo que se volvió a un reclamo, ante la diferencia entre que hubiera hecho el Príncipe de los Saiyajin si hubiera estado él en la Tierra. Lo que probablemente hubiera terminado en genocidio masivo, la muerte de Kakaroto y las Esferas del Dragón guardadas en su nave.

"No tengo esas intenciones con las Esferas Vegeta. Mi orgullo nunca me lo permitiría. Si he de vencer a Freezer, lo haré con mi propio esfuerzo y en una pelea justa. Jamás pediría algo como inmortalidad." Le responde el acusado Aikon, intuyendo que Vegeta ya tramaba algo. "Además, Goku me explicó que las Esferas del Dragón no se pueden usar de manera seguida. Hay que esperar un año para volver a usarlas, durante ese tiempo solo son rocas comunes." Añade, lo cual pareció haber causado que Vegeta se tranquilizara y comprendiera mejor las cosas.

Aikon prosiguió con su relato, contando como él y Goku entrenaron en la máxima gravedad aumentada posible, poco a poco adaptándose a mayores presiones y pronto alcanzando el máximo. Si antes habían alcanzado niveles elevados, ahora estaban a niveles casi inimaginables.

Y para demostrarlo, volteó a ver a su amigo, los cuales compartieron una mirada conocedora, para después dejar de suprimir su poder e incluso liberarlo con una potente aura, que causaba que incluso el paisaje del planeta fuera afectado, causando corrientes huracanadas y que las placas tectónicas causaran fuertes temblores, agrietando el suelo, para la tremenda impresión de todos los presentes, sobretodo de Vegeta. ¿Un insolente guerrero de clase media y peor aún, un soldado de clase baja como Goku habían sobrepasado sus poderes y lo habían dejado atrás a esta magnitud? No tenía sentido. ¡Él era de la élite guerrera! ¡Se supone que entre los Saiyajin él sería un prodigio! ¡Más fuerte que cualquiera de su especie! Sabía que había acordado colaborar con Aikon para acabar con Freezer, pero esta era demasiado para su orgullo.

Después de calmar y controlar su poder, Aikon siguió contando de sus viajes, como encontraron a Turles, como se desarrolló su encuentro, qué eran los Frutos del Árbol Sagrado y lo que hacían. El mencionado Saiyajin confirmó también su parte de la historia, internamente intrigado por la reacción de Vegeta, sabiendo que al ser una persona tan orgullosa probablemente estaba empeñado el ser el más fuerte de todos, de manera similar a él mismo, solo que Turles era más inteligente, al planear y actuar desde las sombras para lograr ese objetivo. No rechazaba la ayuda de otros y el colaborar si eso implicaba un beneficio para él.

Al terminar su historia, cada Saiyajin guardaba una expresión distinta. Raditz buscaba hablar con su hermano sobre su estancia en la Tierra y sus aventuras. A pesar de que prácticamente eran extraños y los Saiyajin no tenían un gran sentido de la familia, Kakaroto había sobrevivido y, en honor a sus padres, quería darle un intento para escucharlo, averiguar qué tan fuerte es e intentar ser un hermano para él. Nappa estaba impresionado por lo fuerte que se había vuelto Aikon y la sangre le hervía, quería luchar contra él y volverse tan fuerte como él para poder explorar la Galaxia por su cuenta y hacer lo que quisiera. Si bien la Tierra y las Esferas le llamaron la atención, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que Aikon no permitiría que nadie se acercara a ese planeta con malas intenciones, al igual que Kakaroto. Así que por ahora se limitaría al objetivo principal: volverse más fuerte y darle su merecido a ese tonto de Freezer.

Lottus estaba impresionada con su hijo y con Kakaroto. Ella había entrenado a su hijo como un verdadero Saiyajin, sin mucha importancia por la moral, solo con la idea de destruir a sus oponentes y principalmente a Freezer. Si bien con el objetivo de 'vengar' a los Saiyajin, luego de eso no sabía bien que hacer y tampoco lo consideraba una misión noble, sino una vendetta personal, pasada a ellos por toda su raza y su propio marido, causada por el mismo maldito de Freezer. No creía que su hijo hubiera desarrollado tal sentido de moral. Tal nobleza. Quería ver que tan lejos lo llevarían estos ideales. A que niveles de fuerza incomparable lo traerían. Y además, con este nuevo concepto de las Esferas del Dragón, quizás sería posible que pudieran revivir a su marido. O incluso a todos los Saiyajin.

Turles ya planeaba escabullirse para alcanzar las Esferas del Dragón, pero tendría paciencia. Aikon era una gran amenaza, y la brecha entre ellos era abismal. Sabía que podía llegar a ser el Emperador de todo, pero tomaría tiempo. Además, quedarse con los miembros de su raza traería toda clase de beneficios, sin mencionar que elevaría sus poderes mucho más allá, más de lo que podrían hacerlo los frutos. Haría su movimiento, pero a su debido tiempo.

Y Vegeta… no daba más. Las Esferas del Dragón era una oportunidad de oro, imposible de dejar pasar. Claro, podría intentar seguir volviéndose más fuerte y explotar su potencial, pero eso no era digno de un miembro de la realeza como él. No, el merecía que su lugar por derecho le fuera restaurado, y que ni siquiera se tuviera que ensuciar sus manos. Freezer podía esperar, el trono del Universo le esperaba.

"Vegeta." Habló Aikon, ahora luciendo muy enojado y elevando su poder, caminando hacia él. "Te lo advierto. Dije que podrían tomar sus propias decisiones y seguir sus caminos si así lo deseaban. Pero te lo advierto. Si intentas hacerle algo a la Tierra o a sus habitantes, te aniquilaré antes de que siquiera puedas intentar defenderte." Le dice, mirándolo a los ojos apenas se paró de frente a él, ahora expulsando más su ki. Vegeta podía sentir que lo decía totalmente en serio. Aún si utilizaba toda su fuerza y ponía todo su empeño en intentar escapar e ir a la Tierra, Aikon no lo dejaría ni meterse en su nave. Sería aniquilado apenas hiciera un paso en falso. El príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba atado de manos. Aikon era la segunda persona en el Universo que lo hacía sentir este nivel de impotencia. La primera siendo el mismo Freezer.

Estaba indignado. Debería ser libre de conquistar e invadir cualquier planeta que se le diera la gana, y con mayor razón uno con un tesoro como las Esferas del Dragón y las Semillas del Ermitaño. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada sin morir aún. Tenía que jugar sus cartas cuidadosamente, quizás incluso colaborar con Freezer. Su rival se le quedó viendo por un buen tiempo antes de decidir dejarlo en paz. Bondadoso o no, Aikon seguía siendo un Saiyajin. Y un Saiyajin con un objetivo, para el cual fue criado y entrenado toda su vida. Para el cual había alcanzado su nivel actual. Incluso si tenía que imponerse ante Vegeta, con tal de proteger las cosas que él amaba y el planeta al que había jurado volver, lo haría sin dudar ni por un segundo.

"Muy bien. Ya les expliqué todo lo que tenían que saber. Entrenaremos unos días más en esta nave y luego lanzaremos un ataque al Imperio de Freezer una vez haya bajado la guardia en alguno de sus planetas." Informa el ahora evidente líder de los Saiyajin, Aikon. Y así sucedió. Se quedaron una semana en ese lugar, luchando entre ellos de muchas formas y preparando nuevas técnicas que ejecutar cuando llegara el momento de pelear contra el Emperador del Mal y su ejército. Sabían que cabía la posibilidad de que su padre, Cold, se uniera a la lucha. Los límites de ambos eran desconocidos de momento, pero se preparaban para lo peor, enfrentar al diablo de frente y ganar, por cualquier método. Vegeta y Turles les enseñaron a los otros Saiyajin como crear una luna artificial, dado que aún no dominaban la técnica y les serviría si se encontraban en un aprieto.

Goku ya conocía que ocurría cuando miraban la luna llena dado que lo aprendió cuando entrenó durante un año con Aikon. Le entristecía todavía el haberse dado cuenta que el monstruo que había matado a su abuelito Gohan era él mismo. Pero sabía que se venía una lucha muy importante contra sujetos casi invencibles, y no podía ignorar una herramienta así.

Pronto llegó el día de retomar su rumbo. Aikon, Kakaroto y Turles se marcharon en la nave de la Corporación Cápsula, mientras que el resto utilizaron sus propias naves individuales. Viajando como un grupo, se dirigieron discretamente a un planeta conquistado por Freezer para averiguar en donde se encontraba. Pero fue ahí donde Vegeta vio la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar su movimiento.

Interrogando un poco más a Goku, pidiendo detalles de su estancia en la Tierra, aprendió más de su historia. Al escuchar de su pelea con Pikoro Daimakú le pidió una descripción de su oponente. Fue entonces donde descubrió la existencia de un supuesto Dios de la Tierra. Un guardián, creador de las Esferas del Dragón. Kami-sama. Y resulta que, basado en la descripción de este guerrero ingenuo aún de clase baja, Vegeta se dio cuenta que este ser era un habitante del Planeta Nameku. Había oído hablar de ellos y sabía cómo lucían, pero su planeta nunca había sido invadido y ni conquistado por Freezer y su ejército. Si este Dios había creado las Esferas… ¿Era imposible suponer que en su planeta natal también habría su propio set? Era posible. Y posible era suficiente.

Mientras todos dormían en los cuarteles, aun pretendiendo estar del lado de Freezer antes de partir mañana, Vegeta se escabulló, robó una nave y un rastreador nuevo antes de escapar de ese planeta, con rumbo directo a Namekusein, el planeta del tal Kami-sama. Si no podía acercarse a la Tierra, había otros lugares en donde conseguir Esferas del Dragón.

Aikon fue el primero en darse cuenta de cómo escapaba el ki de Vegeta, dado que desde que le advirtió que no se acercara a la Tierra, esperaba que hiciera un movimiento en falso. El cuartel entero entró en alerta, intentando lograr que el renegado príncipe de los Saiyajin entrara en razón y explicara qué estaba haciendo. Pero no lograron nada. Los otros Saiyajin pronto se unieron a su camarada Aikon, con gran confusión en su mirada. Hasta que se escuchó la risa del príncipe a través de los altavoces, una comunicación directa establecida a cada punto de la Galaxia donde hubiera una base de Freezer o un rastreador. "¡Me dirijo al planeta Nameku, tontos insectos! El príncipe Vegeta por fin conseguirá su inmortalidad, ¡Y reclamaré mi lugar como amo de todo el Universo!" Explica antes de elevar la velocidad de su nave y cortar las comunicaciones de su rastreador, para horror de todos los Saiyajin que dejó atrás.

"¿Nameku? ¿Por qué iría Vegeta a un planeta así?"

"Es un tonto. ¿Inmortalidad? Eso no existe. No es como si existiera algo que concediera deseos así, y mucho menos a alguien como Vegeta."

"Al Gran Freezer no le agradará enterarse de esto."

Fueron algunos de los murmullos que se escuchaban a lo largo del cuartel, hablados por los confundidos soldados de Freezer ante las palabras del príncipe, sin saber su significado ni a qué se refería el fugado guerrero.

Pero la expresión de horror de Aikon, mezclada con una ira con riesgo de estallar como un volcán en erupción, revelaba que no se estaba tomando bien la traición de Vegeta. Volteó a sus camaradas, en búsqueda de alguien que le pudiera explicar el por qué se dirigía allí. Y encontró respuesta en la cara atónita de Goku, quien era el único otro ser que tenía la información que podría dirigir a alguien a Namekusein. "Kakaroto… ¿Qué le contaste a Vegeta?" Le pregunta al saber que él guardaba el secreto que llevó a la desaparición del príncipe. "Pues… todo. Me interrogó después de comer, su actitud había cambiado por completo. Me preguntó por Kami-sama y por Pikoro, preguntándome quienes eran y como lucían particularmente." Explica el aún atónito Saiyajin.

Al escuchar esos nombres Aikon recordó al anciano Guardián de la Tierra y la descripción de Goku del mayor enemigo al que se había enfrentado, Pikoro Daimakú. Luego se dio cuenta de que Vegeta había seguido esa posibilidad. La posibilidad de que existieran otras Esferas del Dragón, o algo similar a ellas en el planeta natal de Kami-sama. Y Aikon volteó una vez más al monitor que mostraba la cápsula de Vegeta lentamente alejándose. "Ese… bastardo… egócentrico… egoísta… sinvergüenza… hijo de perra… de verdad lo echó todo a perder… solo por la posibilidad de llegar él primero. De reunirlas él primero y conseguir su deseo…" Murmura, incapaz de controlar su poder que seguía creciendo, a la vez que su ira y frustración, para el miedo de todos los presentes incluidos sus camaradas Saiyajin.

Sabía que sin duda ese mensaje le había llegado a Freezer. Que la implicación de que Vegeta se volviera Emperador del Universo y a la vez inmortal iba a captar su atención. Vegeta sabía que ni siquiera necesitaba mencionar donde iba dado que los ingenieros del Ejército podían deducirlo con su trayectoria e incluso rastrearlo. Y a pesar de eso, quiso dárselo todo en bandeja de plata, sabiendo que iba a ser perseguido por los Saiyajin. Aikon quería planear mejor su pelea con Freezer. Incluso entrenar más de ser posible, y contar con Vegeta como aliado. Su orgullo de Saiyajin ahora fue reducido a nada, al tener que recurrir a algo como esto.

"Ese maldito… las va a pagar…" Murmura, ahora con una vena notable en su frente, antes de expulsar todo su poder y hacer estallar todos los rastreadores que estaban en ese planeta, antes de destruir el cuartel. Se dirigió con todos los Saiyajin a las naves, para luego destruir las demás en caso de que quedara algún superviviente. Se subieron a las naves con la misma formación de antes y siguieron a Vegeta al máximo de velocidad posible. La nave de Aikon era un poco más rápida pero de todas maneras no iban a alcanzar a Vegeta antes de que llegaran. Todo lo que podían hacer ahora era prepararse para enfrentarse a Freezer y detener a Vegeta.

La batalla final ahora sería en el planeta Namekusein.

_Mientras tanto en otro rincón de la Galaxia._

Después de escuchar la transmisión de Vegeta, un perturbado emperador se sentaba en su silla levitante, golpeándola violentamente ante la molestia de escuchar a Vegeta y sus implicaciones de robarle su trono. Además la implicación de volverse inmortal era bastante molesta. La insolencia de este Saiyajin no podía ser tolerada. Freezer se arrepentía de dejar a ese chiquillo con vida, sabiendo que debió exterminar a todos los Saiyajin aquel día hace 18 años. Había algo de todo esto que le daba mala espina. Y si bien podía simplemente enviar a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu a que se encargaran de esto y de Vegeta, la curiosidad ante las palabras de Vegeta ganaron su curiosidad y atención. Se levantó de su asiento y le informó a su leal soldado de piel celeste y verde pelo, Zarbon, que seguirían a Vegeta y abandonarían ese sucio planeta en el que se encontraban.

"Sí, Gran Freezer." Fue la inmediata respuesta de su perrito faldero, antes de ordenarle a los soldados que regresaran a la nave porque partirían en persecución de Vegeta. Dado que Freezer en persona no quería ensuciarse las manos, también pidió que las Fuerzas Ginyu estuvieran atentas y siguieran de cerca a la nave de Freezer, para estar disponibles inmediatamente en caso de que la situación lo requiera, a lo cual el capitán, un hombre morado con varias venas marcadas en su cuernuda cabeza aseguró que cumplirían con efectividad.

Y así partió la nave de Freezer, siguiendo la nave de Vegeta y fijando coordenadas a este planeta Nameku, donde descubrirían que tenía entre manos el impetuoso e insubordinado príncipe de los Saiyajin.

_**La traición de Vegeta no fue inesperada, pero no significa que no haya causado su continental cantidad de daño para los planes de nuestros guerreros. Con la revelación del objetivo del orgulloso y vengativo príncipe, Freezer se ha unido a la acción, y busca arrebatarle el secreto al renegado Saiyajin por la fuerza de ser necesario.**_

_**Aikon y los demás, persiguiendo a su traidor príncipe, se preparan para iniciar el combate de sus vidas antes de lo esperado. Habían pasado ya 18 años desde la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta y sus habitantes. ¿Su venganza podrá cumplirse? ¿O se desmoronará bajo la pisada del mal en persona que es Freezer?**_

_**La tensión aumenta, mientras que se aproxima la batalla final.**_


	16. Aviso Secuela

**Nota del Autor: **¡Hola! TheShadowOkami aquí, sólo para avisar rápidamente que la historia secuela de esta historia, _Dragon Ball Z: Venganza Saiyajin_ ya ha empezado y está publicada en mi perfil, por si la quieren revisar. De momento solo está disponible el primer capítulo, pero me gustaría saber su opinion y reviews dado que motiva bastante :')

También aprovecho de lamentar la demora, encontrar el tiempo para escribir y la motivación resulta un poquito difícil últimamente y prefiero entregar calidad, no cantidad. De todas maneras, ¡vayan a verlo! Denme su opinión sin miedo, para bien o para mal, y si tienen una pregunta intentaré contestarla a la brevedad :D

¡Eso es todo! _**Paz.**_


End file.
